Yûu mad
by Armeria-Sama
Summary: "Sors de ma cuisine ! — C'est pas ta cuisine ! — M'en fous, je suis dedans. Tu vires !... " "Hé mais ça sent bon ce que tu prépares, je peux goûter ? " Ou ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un kendoka se met à la cuisine et qu'un moyashi le découvre.
1. Allen Walker et le voleur de bouffe

**Edit du 19/07/13 : Bonjour ! **

**Vous ! Oui vous ! Vous qui venez de cliquer sur cette fiction, vous venez par la même occasion d'entamer la lecture d'une histoire burlesque aux tréfonds inconnus. Une histoire parfois absurde, peut-être marrante, ou affligeante. Je vous propose cette fiction sans prétention, parfois un peu crack sur les bords avec ses parodies de pubs, de bouquins, de choses et d'autres. Vous retrouverez derrière ces lignes des déboires chaotiques totalement assumé. (J'écris du nawack, et j'en suis fière.) **

**Ce chapitre est assez court, mais les autres sont plutôt longs. Le tout dernier chapitre publié est moins long, et je pense rester à sa longueur pour la suite.**

**Je tiens à préciser cependant que l'humour étant une chose subjective, le mien n'est peut-être, sûrement, pas au goût de tout le monde. Certains moments aux intentions comiques risquent de passer crème et d'autres un peu moins. Je me suis fait plaisir avec cette histoire, à vous de voir si vous l'appréciez ou non ^^. **

**La première version de cette histoire datant de 10 mois(…Déjà, putain ! –Excusez le vocabulaire d'une auteure choquée de voir qu'elle a une fic qui a presque un an sur ce site. Les enfants grandissent si vite ! : sort : ), je poste petit à petit les corrections des chapitres. Mon style a évolué, et j'ai modifié certaines tournures de phrases et description qui me dérangeaient. Pour ceux qui cliqueraient sur cette histoire et l'aurait lu avant, je n'ai pas touché aux événements importants, pas de panique. J'en parle dans le dernier chapitre, je ne vais donc me répéter que peu ici. Si quelqu'un venait à entamer la lecture de cette fiction pour la première fois, sachez que les corrections sont publiés jusqu'à la partie 1 du 4eme chapitre. **

**Le rating est T. Vous observerez peut-être quelques déviances, mais jamais de lemon bien croustillant, et c'est pas la même de parader pour. Il y'aura du yaoi MAIS le but de cette fiction n'est pas que Kanda prenne Allen dans tous les sens (Ou l'inverse. -Oui, notre moyashi internationale pourrait très bien être le seme !), ce but est avant tout de faire quelque chose de drôle avec de la romance, et pas trop cucul. Y'a un autre but derrière, mais vous le verrez à la toute fin. Si vous allez jusqu'au bout, bien sûr ^o^.**

**Ce ne sera pas une fiction qui dépassera les 30 chapitres. J'en prévois initialement une dizaine, peut-être 11 si je vois que le 10 est trop long, + un épilogue et une série de 10 bonus, des drabbles qui sortiront occasionnellement. Cette note sera réudapted quand j'aurai tout corrigé et que j'aurai fini la fiction. **

**Bonne lecture, et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Allen Walker et le voleur de bouffe.**

Au quartier général de la congrégation de l'ombre, par une nuit sombre de celles durant lesquels chacun aimait être emmitouflé sous ses couvertures à l'abri du froid, une silhouette bifurquait pourtant dans les couloirs.

Pieds nus qu'elle n'avait pris soin de chausser, doucement mais sûrement, elle avançait sur ce chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur, ses yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil dont elle venait de s'arracher. Les seuls signes manifestes de sa présence étaient les bruits de sa respiration elle ne disait mot, les membres si raides qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec un robot. Mais elle n'en était pas un, oh non. La silhouette appartenait à un jeune exorciste répondant au nom d'Allen Walker, qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, même s'il flânait comme un automate vers la cuisine.

Minuit avait sonné, et minuit, c'était l'heure du crime. Quel crime me direz-vous ? Le casse-dalle ! Le septième de la journée, sans compter les repas. * De type symbiotique, Allen -qui encore une fois n'était ni un robot, ni un ogre- avait un appétit insatiable. Son corps lui pompant son énergie lors des combats et absorbant farouchement ce qu'il ingurgitait, le jeune homme se retrouvait vite à sec. En compensation, voilà quelques semaines qu'il s'extirpait de ses draps pour ainsi piquer un petit quelque chose -Bon d'accord, un gros quelque chose-…Cela ni vu, ni connu.

Le trou sans fond dans son estomac lui paraissait si creux que le blandin avait décuplé ses capacités de discrétion. Oui, inéluctablement, parvenir à franchir la porte de sa chambre sans réveiller Link était un prodige. Sur le qui-vive, le blond remplissait avec zèle sa mission de surveillance. Le berner était néanmoins nécessaire pour qu'Allen accomplisse sans encombre son ultime dessein : Se remplir la panse.

Le blandin tourna court à ses réflexions, avisant du coin de l'œil le lieu convoité. Tout proche, il pouvait l'apercevoir. Elle était là, toute belle, resplendissante, sur son trente et un. Réellement magnifique, dépourvue de toute disgrâce. Elle avait ce quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, avec ses effluves uniques, sa couleur café au lait…Il en vibrait à chaque fois. Dès qu'il la voyait, son cœur s'emballait et des papillons dansaient à l'intérieur de lui. Parfois même, il avait des cœurs dans les yeux.

Elle ? La porte du réfectoire.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait au contenu potentiel de son casse-croûte, un gargouillement retentit.

_Patience_, pensa-t-il en se tapotant le ventre, _on va bientôt manger._

_Je t'en foutrais de la patience moi. Magne-toi le fion ! J'ai un vide de 900 kilomètres alors arrête de rester planté là comme un piquet et va me remplir !_

Certes, son intestin lui répondait. Agressivement, en plus. Ignorant le fait qu'un tel acte était un symptôme de schizophrénie, l'anglais se posta devant le seuil de l'entrée et l'ouvrit sans hésitation. D'habitude, en cette heure de la nuit, la salle était sombre et somnolait avec la citadelle. En anticipant une pénétration dans le noir, il fut surpris de voir une faible lueur provenant de derrière le bar de Jerry.

Allen piqua un fard gigantesque et persistant. Le cuisinier était là ? Depuis le temps qu'il venait se servir, jamais ce dernier n'avait été présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici cette nuit ? _Pourquoi_ cette nuit ?

En plus de la faim, la curiosité tiraillait son intérieur.

En moins de deux, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, rasant les murs jusqu'au comptoir sous lequel il s'agenouilla. En relevant un peu la tête, il observait ce qu'il se passait en toute circonspection. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Pas de Jerry dans la salle, mais quelqu'un, plutôt un homme à vue d'œil, s'affairant dans la conception de mets divers avec dextérité et ferveur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une dinde en sauce, des hamburgers, sandwichs…Tant de plats qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche.

Brusquement, il se détourna du spectacle car il avait compris une chose, ou plusieurs : Cette personne se préparait un énorme encas. Si on en jugeait par l'odeur et l'aspect elle cuisinait divinement bien. En plus, il se trouvait détrôné sur la quantité de nourriture ingurgitée. Qui était dont cette personne capable de cuisiner tant de choses et de les manger ?

Il reposa sur la scène un regard un peu jaloux. Lui, il ne pouvait pas cuisiner comme ça. En aucun cas il n'y avait songé avant, même en voyant Jerry le faire. Non, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais une idée pareille ne se serait fichée dans son crâne, mais ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir cette capacité, ça lui aurait vachement facilité la vie ! Toutes les choses délicieuses qu'il aurait pu se mitonner pour lui, rien que pour lui, à sa guise…

Allen pensa soudain à se montrer pour demander au cuisinier de lui enseigner la magie de sa science, quand il remarqua une chose pour le moins déstabilisante. Il avait déjà vu cette carrure quelque part…ces longs cheveux d'un noir de jais typique des asiatiques…

Lenalee ?

Non, comme il l'avait remarqué au départ, la silhouette était masculine, et les cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval.

_Noués en une…_

Son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner un bref instant. La description lui faisait penser à…Impossible, _il _ne bouffait que ses Sobas et ça se serait su si cet abruti savait faire autre chose que dégainer son sabre !

En écho à cette pensée, l'inconnu choisit ce moment pour se retourner, de sorte qu'Allen aperçoive son visage.

Un Allen dont le diamètre oculaire acquit un agrandissement instantané.

_OUATE ZE PHOQUE ?!_

Étouffant à l'aide de ses mains le cri de surprise qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres, l'anglais s'adossa précipitamment à la partie murale sous le comptoir dans un état disons…De choc.

Pour lui, ce qu'il venait de voir ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination, qu'un rêve…Non, _ qu'un cauchemar_ _!_ Ça ne pouvait être lui. Il ne _pouvait_ pas être celui qui cuisinait si bien, avec des plats qui sentaient si bon et qui devaient être si bon…Surtout, il ne pouvait s'enfiler tout ça ! C'était impensable, tout bonnement impensable.

Bouche ouverte, il prit un grand coup d'air et ferma les yeux.

_Respiration. Expiration. Zen. Yoga. Zen. Yoga. Respiration. Expiration. Zen. Je vais bien tout va bien. Ce que je viens de voir n'est pas la réalité. J'ai rêvé, rien n'est arrivé. Je vais maintenant me réveiller dans mon lit, après, j'irai bouffer._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là Moyashi ? »

Le blandin releva la tête pour se retrouver face au regard indisposé de Kanda. Double traumatisme pour lui. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, oui, c'était bien lui aux fourneaux…Non de dieu de merde !

Kanda cuisinait.

La simple idée de le voir faire autre chose que brandir Mugen comme le gros rustre qu'il était avait décidément pour lui quelque chose d'obtus. Non de non…Il serait resté comme ça à spéculer, mais le petit surnom à la fin réveilla ses cellules endormies et devança son entrée en léthargie.

« Mon nom est Allen, Bakanda ! Et je te retourne la question ! »

Question à la réponse très attendue par le blandinet. Car franchement, que faisait-il ici ? Il cuisinait, oui. Mais pourquoi cuisinait-il ?

Et bien en réalité, le kendoka s'était découvert cette nouvelle passion en plus du jardinage et des Sobas.

Il y a quatre mois durant une mission, une boulangère l'avait pris pour son nouvel employé. Fâcheux, mais encore. Il s'était retrouvé derrière l'étalage à côté de la caisse avec la recette de préparation d'un gâteau, même s'il avait pesté et que Mugen avait été dégainée, la femme avait hurlé beaucoup plus fort que lui et l'avait obligé à se mettre au travail. En rouspétant et de très mauvaise foi, il l'avait fait. Plus fâcheux, il avait aimé ça. Cette expérience très malheureuse pour sa fierté fut en définitif un mal pour un bien.

Depuis, il avait négocié avec Jerry pour avoir le droit d'utiliser sa -ci donnait son accord et était grandement satisfait, puisqu'à défaut de manger les plats qu'il préparait comme le pensait Allen, le japonais les laissait là et lui, et bien il n'avait plus qu'à faire réchauffer le lendemain. Solution qui faisait plaisir à tout le monde. Sauf qu'au bout d'un certain temps, le territoire nocturne du brun avait changé. Certains ingrédients que Jerry lui mettait de côté disparaissaient sans laisser de trace. L'indien ne les utilisait pas, et lui n'était pas là.

Pour ces raisons évidentes, il en était venu rapidement à la conclusion qu'un imbécile chapardait dans ses réserves. Voilà pourquoi il était venu plus tôt avec l'idée de faire passer à ce saligaud l'envie de recommencer. Il avait soupçonné le moyashi, mais sans preuve, aucun moyen de l'accabler. Cette nuit, les faits l'attestaient devant ses yeux, avec un moyashi pieds nus et en pyjama caché sous le comptoir, c'était bien lui, le voleur de bouffe !

Plus important, Kanda réalisa une chose. Il s'était grillé aux yeux de quelqu'un…Et cet individu, c'était encore et toujours le moyashi.

_Merde…Il a pas fini de me les casser celui-là._

Il pensa naïvement qu'après une bonne menace avec Mugen, le blandin marcherait au pas et ne dirait rien à personne. Même blandin qui entreprit d'enjamber le comptoir…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?!_

« Sors de ma cuisine ! »

Un sourire taquin apparut sur le visage du blanc qui faisait retomber ses pieds sur le sol avec effronterie.

« C'est pas ta cuisine.

—M'en fous, je suis dedans, tu vires ! » s'énerva le kendoka.

Les yeux d'Allen balayèrent la pièce. En comprenant ce qu'il cherchait, Kanda remplaça son regard meurtrier par un autre, plus incisif, plus sadique.

« Perds pas ton temps Moyashi, oui Mugen est là.

—C'EST ALLEN SALE BAKANDA ! fulmina-t-il, reprenant ses regards inquiets. Et où ?

—Tsss…Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? T'es bien capable d'aller me la piquer comme mes ingrédients ! Voleur de Moyashi ! »

Allen ne put dissimuler sa surprise. Le japonais plongea ses yeux dans les siens en un regard disant clairement : _Je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je sais que je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je sais. _Grand paradoxe en somme, mais cela suffit à le déstabiliser. Alors c'était les réserves d'ingrédients du kendoka qu'il dévalisait pour ses casse-croûtes ? Voilà qui était bien embarrassant. Maintenant, il était accusé de vol et coupable…

Il y eut un silence qui dura un moment.

« C'était pas écrit dessus que je sache ! s'écria soudainement Allen. Et puis t'as pas répondu à ma question !

—Parce que ta question elle est aussi débile que toi ! A ton avis Moyashi, dans une cuisine avec des plats sur le feu, je fais quoi ? »

Le symbiotique lui lança un regard hargneux, le rouge de la confusion lui montant aux joues.

« Arrête de m'appeler Moyashi je suis Allen, Bakanda ! Et tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Sérieusement…Ça ne peut pas être toi. »

Si l'anglais venait de lui annoncer qu'il adorerait voir le comte en slip de bain lui chanter une berceuse, Kanda aurait eu la même expression. Une expression consternée, affligée et moqueuse.

« Tu as raison Moyashi. Je suis debout devant toi, mais ce n'est pas moi. »

Allen contracta sa mâchoire et serra les poings.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tu comprends très bien !

—Pas vraiment, non.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à cuisiner ? lâcha enfin le maudit avec de grands gestes interrogateurs. Tu aimes cuisiner ? Et c'est toi qui mange_ tout ça _?

—Tch…Attends, _tout ça_ ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! »

Le blandin croisa les bras, boudeur.

« Moi je mange beaucoup et c'est normal, pas toi ! Explique-toi.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

De nouveau, le maudit se retrouva à cours de mot, discrédité devant l'asiatique, ce qui le mit dans une rage folle.

« Pour ta gouverne imbécile de Moyashi, non je ne les mange pas, se décida à répondre Kanda, je les laisse là et Jerry les sert le lendemain. »

Les yeux du symbiotique s'écarquillèrent. Il n'eut même pas la force de le reprendre sur le surnom employé. Son regard se déplaça sur le plan de travail qui trônait au milieu de la salle où se trouvaient les plats que Kanda venait de cuisiner. Abandonner de si bonnes choses ? Comment avoir un tel recul ? Il se fourvoyait sur le cas du Bakanda, c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. En regardant un peu mieux autour de lui, son esprit fit soudain tilt.

« C'est toi l'auteur du nouveau hamburger avec la sauce un peu relevée mais tendre à la fois que je prends pour accompagner mes Dango Mitarashi ? »

Une voix souffla à l'épéiste qu'il avait usé son quota de paroles et son lot de conversation oiseuse pour la nuit, et même la journée à venir. Il se dirigea vers le plan de travail et se pencha derrière, attrapant son katana qu'il avait déposé là.

« Tch… »

S'il devait en arriver là…

« Oui. Maintenant Moyashi, je ne te le dirai pas deux fois, casse-toi. »

À partir de cet instant, l'expression faciale que lui offrit le blandin fit peur au kendoka. Il le regardait comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde, comme s'il était en admiration devant lui, les yeux en cœur avec un léger étonnement mais un profond respect. Presque fougueux.

Ça devenait malsain.

Et le brun réalisa que le symbiotique était bel et bien en admiration devant lui.

« Oh, stupide Moyashi ! hurla-t-il en lui plaquant Mugen contre la pomme d'Adam. Je t'ai dit quelque chose ! »

Le blandin parut se ressaisir, il le foudroya du regard mais au lieu de répliquer son habituel « je suis Allen », les traits de son visage formèrent une expression railleuse. Après Dark Vador, Dark Allen.

Oh, le Bakanda n'était pas encore débarrassé de lui…

Il sonda la pièce du regard et commença une exploration des lieux en une démarche lente qui eut le but escompté, c'est-à-dire énerver l'asiatique.

« C'est quand même bizarre qu'un Bakanda comme toi sois capable de cuisiner avec tant de raffinement et de passion… »

Tout de suite, le japonais sentit ce qu'il restait de sa patience, déjà quasi inexistante, s'effondrer. Il osait…Ce con osait se foutre de sa gueule…

« Je vais t'en faire bouffer de la passion moi ! » éructa-t-il en brandissant son sabre.

Le maudit ne cilla pas, visage impassible, il prit une position austère.

« J'attends. »

C'en fut trop.

Le kendoka abattit la lame de Mugen en direction du blandinet. Celui-ci évita la joute et se précipita sur le plat en train de frire légèrement oublié sur la gazinière.

« Hé mais ça sent bon ce que tu prépares ! Je peux goûter ? »

_Putain de Moyashi !_

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Allen alla dire un bonjour très amical à l'évier…

Le blandin se releva légèrement blême mais reprit son regard provocant. Kanda était en rage.

« Vire, cria celui-ci en dernier avertissement, où la seule chose que tu vas goûter sera Mugen ! »

Avec une mine déçue, Allen fit demi-tour. Très vite, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé de quoi se venger de tous les « moyashi » que lui balançait Kanda et peut-être même gagner au change…

« Quand Lavi va savoir ça ! » lança-t-il d'un ton fort, et pas du tout prémédité, en rejoignant le côté restaurant de la cafétéria.

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour faire réagir son vis-à-vis.

Surtout pas Lavi.

Le kendoka savait que si Lavi était au courant, ça voulait dire que tout le monde le serait également. En effet, il imaginait sans aucune difficulté ce lapin crétin se faire l'énorme plaisir de colporter l'information. Kanda devait protéger sa vie privée. Il n'allait pas laisser la pousse de soja gâcher son plaisir en lui révélant cela sans rien faire.

« Moyashi reviens ici !

—Faut savoir, minauda le maudit obéissant docilement, un étonnement feint dans la voix, je reste ou je pars ? »

La main du brun enserra la garde de Mugen. Aussi, il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

« Si jamais une seule personne sait ce que tu as vu, tu es mort. Je suis clair ?

—D'accord. »

La surprise passée, le japonais comprit qu'il était face aux prémices de quelque chose et se méfia d'instinct.

« Mais j'ai des conditions. »

Tiens, dans le mile, il ne s'y serait pas attendu. Kanda garda le silence.

« La première, tu arrêtes de m'appeler Moyashi. La deuxième… »

Si le kendoka anticipait la première condition, le fait d'une deuxième le perturba. Il ne voyait pas ce que le symbiotique pourrait vouloir de lui. En examinant le visage ce dernier, il le vit rougir et chercher ses mots. Ses sourcils se foncèrent. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile allait lui sortir ?

« Je veux que tu m'apprennes à cuisiner. »

Ce fut comme si une énorme pierre lui était tombée sur la tête. Un gros choc dans son crâne, une absence, un retour de conscience difficile.

« Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi Moya-_connard_ ? »

La voix de Kanda insista sur cette insulte. A côté de ça, le dit connard n'eut pas la décence de réprimer le sourire satisfait qui barrait ses lèvres face au respect de sa première condition malgré la mauvaise grâce, éclipsé par le rouge revenant sur ses joues.

« F…Fais pas comme-ci t'avais pas compris Bakanda, articula-t-il en baissant la tête, je veux que tu m'apprennes à cuisiner. Tu…Tu cuisines super bien et…Moi aussi j'aimerai...Aaaah s'il te plait ! »

Si le blandin avait été une autruche, il aurait déjà enfoui sa tête dans le sol depuis longtemps. Quel spectacle amusant pour les yeux du kendoka ! Mais face à ce que ça impliquait, ce sentiment disparut bien vite.

« Hors de question que je reste une seule fois ici avec toi.

—C'est ça ou je te jure que je le dis moi-même à toute personne que je croiserais demain ! Ne me défie pas, j'en suis parfaitement capable, et je serai peut-être mort, mais ça n'effacera la mémoire de personne.

—Sauf si je te tue maintenant. »

Un rictus narquois se peignit sur le visage d'Allen.

« Tu le feras pas. »

Le brun dut avouer tomber sur le cul, comment ça il ne le ferait pas ? Insinuait-il qu'il en fût physiquement ou émotionnellement incapable ?

_C'est qu'il commence à s'la péter le Moyashi !_

« Bah oui, Jerry sait que tu étais dans la cuisine cette nuit, et donc on saurait que c'est toi. »

…_Pas faux._

« Tch, se contenta-t-il de grogner.

—Ça veut dire oui ? demanda timidement le symbiotique.

—J'ai le choix ? » rétorqua-t-il violemment.

Un nouveau sourire et le blandin s'avança vers la sortie. Un détail, le genre de particularité qu'originellement, on remarquait tout de suite, à la seconde, sauta tardivement aux yeux de Kanda.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir la banane.

« Moyashi ! Pas mal ton pyjama ! »

Le maudit s'apprêtait à râler et à ramener sa première condition sur le tapis, quand il eut la présence d'esprit de regarder ses vêtements.

…

Il rosit jusqu'à la racine.

Le surnom passerait pour cette fois. Il devait retourner dans sa chambre de toute urgence, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'une autre personne le voit comme ça. Bordel, il aurait dû regarder le pyjama qu'il portait avant de descendre aux cuisines !

Car en effet, celui-ci était composé d'un ensemble blanc aux motifs en forme de cœurs roses sur le pantalon…Et pas des petits. Quant à la chemisette, elle comportait les mêmes cœurs avec un défilement d'ours sur les ourlets de ses manches.

Kanda se remit au travail, animé d'un bonheur mesquin. Si la situation dérapait, il avait lui aussi un bon moyen de pression sur l'exorciste blanc.

* * *

**End ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

***Vous avez dû reconnaitre l'hommage à Kaamelott, je n'ai pas pu résister ^^.**

**Une petite review ? Comme je le disais au départ et comme je le dis encore, j'accepte toute critique, du moment que ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite d'un petit malin venu casser pour le plaisir de casser, alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. **


	2. Première leçon

**Bonjour people !**

**Voici la suite… Avec le premier cours de cuisine pour Allen !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Première leçon**

_**Ou le moyashi, il est quand même vachement têtu.**_

Droit comme un piquet entre les draps de son lit, Yûu Kanda réfléchissait. Un événement le taraudait sans cesse depuis qu'il avait regagné sa chambre, tourmentant aussi ses nerfs. Kanda n'était pas du genre à ressasser. Quand il ne s'énervait pas, par bien des points, il était l'indifférence même. Et pour qu'une chose dérange ce cycle, c'est qu'elle était du type impossible à occulter.

Pour sûr, le fait qu'il soit obligé d'obtempérer au chantage du moyashi entrait dans cette catégorie. Dire qu'il n'en était qu'agacé aurait été une bien douce atténuation. Il revivait la scène en se disant qu'il aurait dû davantage protester, être plus menaçant, peut-être même le poursuivre avec Mugen jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne l'idée. Il aurait dû, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il devenait trop gentil. Mou comme la pâte à tarte. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Il se redressa, son regard glissant du plafond sur la pièce sombre qu'était son antre. Si l'on en jugeait par le niveau d'obscurité ambiante qui ternissait les quatre murs aux briques incurvées, il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Il ne dormait toujours pas. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le sablier de Lotus posé sur sa table de chevet. Un nouveau pétale agonisait. Il faiblissait. Encore une journée sur laquelle il allait se lever d'une humeur massacrante. Au moins comme ça, il défoulerait sur _cet abruti_ le soir. Le moyashi allait le regretter, foi de Kanda. Oh, pour sûr, il ne serait pas le premier à en avoir marre. Ce serait même un exploit si lui ne le transformait pas en lait de soja au bout de cinq minutes, mais Allen ne supporterait pas un Kanda exécrable au zénith de sa forme longtemps.

Bercé de bonnes résolutions, le kendoka ferma enfin les yeux.

**XXX**

La journée durant, Allen avait soigneusement évité de croiser l'épéiste jusqu'à l'heure de sa leçon de cuisine. Concrètement, ils n'avaient convenu d'aucune heure –pas plus que d'autre chose, au vu de la situation-, mais que celui-ci le veuille ou non, il allait débarquer. Si vraiment ça ne lui plaisait pas, il n'aurait qu'à se faire cuire un œuf.

Un bon œuf à la coque assaisonné de poivre…

La bave dégoulinait déjà des lèvres du blandin la hâte dévorait ses entrailles.

Au bout de quelques cours avec le brun, Allen était persuadé qu'il serait lui aussi un cuistot d'enfer ! Conviction alliée à son appréhension. S'il l'avait évité, ce n'était naturellement pas pour rien : Il avait vu son pyjama. Soit, il pourrait toujours dire que c'était celui de Link et qu'il avait confondu –mauvaise foi, quand tu nous tiens-, mais il savait que ça ne passerait pas avec Kanda. Au contraire, il s'attirerait davantage de railleries.

De toute manière, il n'aurait jamais dû mettre ce pyjama, mais le fait est qu'il l'adorait. Pas pour les motifs…Bon si un peu. C'était surtout parce qu'il était très à l'aise dans ce tissu douillet. Dans une autre vie, il aurait pu se balader comme ça du matin au soir. Mais dans une autre vie, hein. Dans celle-là, il n'aurait jamais osé.

Devant Link, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, quand il y était coincé, c'était une autre histoire…

Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que le japonais oublie ce qu'il avait vu…Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement à la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de souci à se faire, puisque ce même japonais n'était pas foutu de retenir son prénom.

Le brave maudit avançait dans les couloirs presque déserts vers la cuisine, attifé cette fois-ci décemment. Sa chemise blanche, son pantalon noir, et ses pieds proprement chaussés étaient en effet tout ce qu'il y a de plus convenable. Pas de complexe à avoir là-dessus. Juste à faire joyeusement son chemin en se félicitant pour ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'est-à-dire du chantage à Kanda.

Il devait être le premier à réussir un tel exploit. Cela, il s'en réjouissait grandement et en tirait un sentiment de gloire intense. C'était presque immature, et ça l'était carrément, mais pourtant, Allen était tout content. Sans doute à cause de son côté joueur et sadique acquis et grâce aux parties de poker qu'il avait disputées bien des fois et à cause de Cross…

Il grimaça.

Mieux valait ne pas repenser à son maître. Il était heureux, ça risquait de plomber la soirée.

Allen s'approchait à grands pas de sa destination. En passant la porte, il fut surpris de découvrir la pièce baignant dans le noir total. L'on arrivait même plus à distinguer les tables et leurs longs bancs, pas plus que les murs ou quoique ce soit d'autre…Non, il n'y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. C'était vide, ce qui signifiait une chose…Pas de Kanda.

Le maudit se demanda vaguement s'il ne lui avait pas posé un lapin en désertant la cuisine. Non. Peut-être était-il simplement arrivé trop tôt. Il fallait avouer qu'il était pressé de l'avoir, ce cours. Quand il avait vu que la nuit devenait plus noire, il s'était mis en route. Les leçons lui seraient peut-être données par cet idiot arrogant et asocial de Bakanda, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Alors il alla chercher une lampe à l'huile à l'intérieur de la cuisine et attendit à l'entrée du réfectoire.

…

Un certain temps

_Une heure_.

…

Longtemps.

_Deux heures_.

….

…

_Trois__ heures et trente minutes._

_CROTTE DE BIQUE ! _

Qu'attendait-t-il pour se pointer, qu'une pluie d'Akumas en tutus rouges ne ravage la congrégation, peut-être ?

_Mais pourquoi on va pas se servir tant qu'y a personne ?_

Et voilà que son estomac se manifestait.

_Tais-toi, Norbert. Ce que je fais, je le fais pour nous._

_Tss et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Du poulet...Tiens…Va m'en chercher !_

Il était gâté avec un estomac pareil.

_Non, j'attends Kanda et arrête avec ton « tss » ça me fait penser à lui. Tu sais bien que je déteste ça._

_Personne te force à penser à lui, tss !_

Gâté, vous dit-on. Il soupira bruyamment et considéra l'idée de son ventre, quand des pas s'approchèrent. La silhouette de l'asiatique apparut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte à la volée.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria l'anglais. Ça fait juste trois heures que j'attends ! »

Un sourire goguenard s'afficha sur le visage de Kanda, qui lui s'était habillé d'un débardeur bleu marine et d'un pantalon noir. Espérant l'inespérable, Allen aurait bien aimé avoir un mot à redire sur sa tenue pour se venger.

« Fallait pas être si pressé, Moyashi. Il est juste une heure. »

Le symbiotique rougit. Définitivement, il n'avait pas réalisé. Et tandis qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester face au « moyashi », le brun poursuivit :

« T'es donc là depuis dix heures…Tsss. Je te préviens, d'habitude, j'arrive à deux heures. Content de voir que tu t'es décidé à venir dans une tenue correcte. »

En rosissant derechef, le blandin constatait encore que l'asiatique se fichait de lui. De la moquerie pure et simple face à laquelle il ne pouvait que protester.

« Tu comptes me vanner avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? demanda-t-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.

—Tch, pourquoi pas ? »

Réplique prononcée avec un visage qui ne trahissait nullement la pensée du kendoka, à savoir que la fin de _**sa**_ vie serait à la fin de cette nuit. Avisant le premier contact mal parti, Allen se décida à prendre sur lui et à changer de sujet. Penser à l'enjeu pour ne pas être déstabilisé. Enjeu qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier. Il rêvassait déjà sur son futur, où il croulerait sous la nourriture délicieuse qu'il se serait lui-même préparé…

« Bon on l'attaque ce cours ? J'ai faim ! »

Tout de suite, l'épéiste réagit.

« On n'est pas là pour manger.

—Heih ?

—Je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner, amorça Kanda comme s'il parlait à un attardé mental, c'est bien ce que tu m'as demandé, non Moyashi ? Et quand on cuisine, on ne mange pas. De plus, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'apprendre à manger vu comment tu t'empiffres.

—JE T'AVAIS DIT D'ARRETER LES MOYASHI ! explosa le blandinet, vert de rage. Et je pourrai même pas grignoter un petit quelque chose ? »

C'était désespérant, tout bonnement désespérant. Kanda n'arriverait jamais à rien avec lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir le faire cuisiner si cet imbécile n'arrivait même pas à se retenir de bouffer les ingrédients ? C'était juste une perte de temps. Une magistrale perte de temps qui n'apporterait que des ennuis. Sa santé mentale en pâtirait.

En songeant cela, il était loin de se douter d'à quel point il avait raison…

Il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il appelait, en terme primaire, _l'autre débile_ :

« Non. »

Le blandin poussa un soupir désabusé et suivit l'épéiste qui passait d'un pas nonchalant dans la cuisine.

En se postant devant le plan de travail comme un soldat docile, Allen le regardait sortir poêles, casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine pour les y déposer doucement. Sa certaine impatience se mêlait à de l'admiration face au témoignage de son expérience. Pendant que Kanda continuait son petit aménagement, il observa la pièce plus attentivement que la première fois.

La cuisine du Quartier Général était une grande salle aux murs en crépit granuleux se transformant en leurs milieux en rangées de briques blanchâtres et délavées. D'où il se tenait, il avait une vue d'ensemble qui donnait directement sur le mur du fond de la pièce à demi caché par deux grands feux entourant la cuisinière et les filtres de la hotte au-dessus. Deux buffets accolés à une large porte à volant dont Allen ne connaissait pas l'aboutissant. Sans doute le garde-manger. La partie droite de la pièce offrait le spectacle d'un évier entouré de meubles de cuisine en fers et de placards surélevés, -il reconnut ceux qu'il dévalisait le soir- et il en était de même pour celle à sa gauche.

Tant de placards à s'y perdre, mais Kanda semblait se sentir comme chez lui ici, voguant dans la pièce aussi vite qu'une crêpe jusqu'à Norbert, comme s'il y avait passé sa vie.

Au bout d'un temps, le maudit eut la nausée à force de le voir tourner et se retourner comme ça.

« Tu as fini ? » se risqua-t-il à demander.

Le brun releva la tête, irrité d'être dérangé et rétorqua sèchement :

« Je sors ce dont nous allons avoir besoin, tu veux savoir cuisiner ou pas ? »

Cette phrase résonna comme un défi dans l'esprit du symbiotique.

« Oui je veux, mais tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin de tout ça ?!

—Tss... »

En déposant une bouilloire parmi le fouillis des autres ustensiles, (L'un d'entre eux tomba de la table) il attrapa un objet au manche large et au faite aplati en forme de pelle, avant d'énoncer :

« C'est une spatule. Ça sert à racler le fond des récipients mais aussi à mélanger les œufs. »

L'anglais resta dubitatif un moment. Il voulait devenir un cuisinier, et pas un bookman des ustensiles de cuisine. En plus, tout le monde savait ce qu'était une spatule. Il le prenait juste un peu pour un con, là ?

_Mais t'en un de con et moi j'ai faim, ça commence à me souler ! Je vais sortir et je vais bouffer tout le monde._

Le blandinet eut la nausée quant à la vision de son estomac _**sortant **_et exécutant sa menace_**.**_

Des fois, Norbert était vraiment inventif en matière d'âneries.

_Ça sera pas beau, je te préviens, t'as intérêt à m'obéir… ALLEN ! Steuplait ! Allez, quoi nourris-moi !_

En pestant mentalement des injures qui auraient fait dresser les cheveux d'un prêtre chauve, Allen songea que son intestin n'était pas le seul à en avoir marre.

« Mais je sais ! réfuta-t-il à l'adresse de Kanda. Je suis pas idiot !

—Permets-moi d'en douter. » rétorqua celui-ci d'un air septique.

Comment ce con se croyait si supérieur et était si pédant ? s'agaçait mentalement le blandin. S'il croyait que ça lui plaisait de rester avec lui. Y'avait qu'à voir comment il était, le sociopathe par excellence.

Ses muscles se tendirent, et avec un regard mauvais, il répliqua :

« Tu peux parler, moi au moins ma mémoire fonctionne !

—Mais la mienne fonctionne très bien Moyashi, je n'ai pas oublié ton joli pyjama.

—TU VAS ME LÂCHER LA GRAPPE AVEC CA OUI ! »

Une joie avide déferla sur le japonais. Peut-être qu'il allait réussir à se débarrasser du blandin plutôt que prévu.

« Avec Moyashi ou avec ton _beau_ pyjama ? »

Un rugissement de colère jaillit de la bouche d'Allen, et vu la manière dont ses traits se déformaient, ses poings fermés à s'en blanchir les jointures, on aurait pu croire qu'un combat s'en suivrait. Il réussit néanmoins à se maitriser et se déplaça jusqu'à la plaque à gaz.

« On y va. »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'être déçu, tant la surprise était grande. Il venait de le mettre en rogne et l'autre se calmait si soudainement ? Bordel, il voulait pouvoir se faire exploser de bouffe à ce point ? C'était aberrant. Tout bonnement aberrant.

Il dut cependant le reconnaitre, son adversaire était fort. Kanda se trouvait obligé de capituler…Pour le moment.

« Tsss…

—On va faire quoi ? »

Le maudit semblait tout excité. L'asiatique alla chercher une bouilloire dans laquelle il versa de l'eau avant de la poser sur un des foyers de l'appareil de cuisine.

« Faire cuire de l'eau. »

A vrai dire, Kanda n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour un premier cours. Il ne connaissait pas le potentiel d'Allen en la matière, et former un débutant, ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Une bonne fois pour toute, bon dieu, il n'était pas professeur !

Une moue déçue s'afficha une nouvelle fois sur le visage du blandin.

« Pourquoi faire ? C'est tout ?

—Tss…En fait, on va laisser ça là et battre des œufs qu'on assaisonnera. Après, si tu arrives à allumer le gaz, on fera une omelette.

—Comment ça si j'arrive ? tiqua le maudit. Je te l'allume quand tu veux ton gaz stupide Bakanda ! »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du brun.

« Je préfère prendre des précautions au cas où tu ferais tout exploser parce que ça me retomberait sur la gueule Moyashi.

—Mais je vais RIEN faire exploser ! »

Le kendoka abandonna le dialogue et se retourna pour aller chercher une boite d'œuf et un saladier, ainsi qu'un fouet batteur. Le blandinet était heureux. Ça se concrétisait. Il était en phase de conclure avec la cuisine…

_Humm des œufs !_

Il ignora son estomac. Bien que cela soit extrêmement difficile : Il se sentait comme Eve au paradis avec la pomme qu'il avait sous les yeux mais qu'il ne pouvait pas goûter. Norbert jouait le rôle de Satan en l'incitant ouvertement à bafouer l'interdit. Il se consola, se disant qu'au moins, il pourrait peut-être manger l'omelette.

« Bats-les œufs. » ordonna Kanda.

_Demander gentiment, il connait pas ?! _

En les déposant soigneusement dans le bol, Allen le souleva d'une main en s'emparant du fouet de l'autre. Il battit d'abord doucement, puis très vite la chose l'amusa alors il tourna son poignet plus rapidement. Il s'amusait à faire les virevolter, tantôt dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, tantôt de l'autre sens. Il changea même de main. Il était si occupé qu'il ne porta aucune attention au kendoka qui le regardait d'un air éberlué, les traits mangé d'agacements depuis qu'il avait commencé.

« …Moyashi... »

Le blandin cessa immédiatement toute activité en lui envoyant un regard courroucé.

« Je m'appelle Allen ! On n'avait dit que tu arrêtais avec les moyashi !

—Tss…Tu avais dit. Et tu préfères peut-être les « _crétin __aux grands cœurs_ » ? »

La référence à son pyjama donna au maudit l'envie d'exploser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes avec ça ?! »

Le japonais ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la réponse.

« Enlève une condition. »

C'était maintenant que ça se jouait pour l'épéiste. Il venait de le plonger dans un dilemme cornélien : Soit il lui donnait le droit de l'appeler moyashi, soit il abandonnait la cuisine.

Kanda se félicita. De toute façon, il continuerait les insultes, et puis, il savait déjà quelle option l'anglais allait finir par éliminer…

« Je… »

_Tu…?_

Il tendit l'oreille, se réjouissant à l'avance du son de sa délivrance.

« Tu… »

_Je…?_

Tendu comme un arc, il attendait avec impatience les mots qui allaient sortir.

« Il… »

…_je veux l'entendre…Dis-le…_

« Nous… »

Certes. Comptait-il lui faire tous les pronoms personnels de la conjugaison ?

« Tu… »

Il dut retenir le « Après nous c'est vous Moyashi » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il était toujours aussi tendu. Le moyashi parut se ressaisir et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

« …Je cuisinerai. »

_OUATE ZE PHOQUINE ELLE ?_

Il y avait un lézard dans l'équation. Un gros lézard. Énorme. Gigantesque. Gargantuesque.

Alors comme ça, il était si déterminé ? Plus sérieusement, il se demandait si tous les symbiotiques étaient pareils. Parce qu'une semaine sans manger tous les jours l'apport calorique d'un taureau, et ça devenait cannibale un machin comme ça !

Le japonais désespérait. Aucun moyen de lui faire lâcher le morceau. Par quoi devrait-il passer ? Il ne le supportait pas, et ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Il était donc hors de question qu'il gâche ses nuits avec lui, et surtout que nul comme il l'était, c'était parti pour s'étendre sur des mois avant qu'il soit capable de faire cuire du hachich.

« Si tu veux savoir cuisiner, vociféra-t-il avec véhémence, commence par casser les œufs avant de les battre ! »

La bouche du blandinet s'ouvrit en un « O » bien rond, puis il se reprit.

« Je le savais. »

Le kendoka haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, c'était pour voir _si toi_, tu savais. »

Non, vraiment, il avait été payé par Lavi pour l'emmerder le moyashi ? Il en avait vu des cons, mais là, ça battait tous les records.

Il allait l'éviscérer. D'ailleurs, il pouvait presque entendre Mugen l'appeler à travers le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture. C'était ça. Elle le suppliait de l'utiliser à des fins salvatrices. Et Kanda avait bien du mal à ne pas céder à ses supplications.

_Je délire…_

Une nuit de plus ici avec lui et il faudrait l'interner ! Voilà maintenant que…Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'au maudit qui avait repris son travail.

_BORDEL DE MERDE ! J'HALLUCINE ! _

« MAIS ENLEVE LES COQUILLES COUILLON ! T'EN METS PARTOUT ! hurla-t-il.

—OH ET ! répondit le symbiotique, sur le même ton. SI ON ME DIT PAS AUSSI ! HEIN, MONSIEUR JE RESTE LES BRAS CROISES ?

—TSSS…SI ON TE DIT PAS ? C'EST LOGIQUE ! ET LES BRAS CROISES ? _LES BRAS CROISES_ ? MAIS JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER MUGEN PAR LES ORTEILS !

—T'AS QU'A LE FAIRE TOI-MEME SI T'ES SI DOUE !

—TA GUEULE ! »

Au regard provocant que lui renvoya le blandinet, l'épéiste se dit qu'il avait de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre dans la pièce sinon il aurait déjà passé son baptême de l'air. En revanche, ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit lorsque ce même blandinet entama en prenant une voix de soprano un :

« QUOOOOOI MA GUEULE ?! QUUUU'ESSST-CEEE QU'ELLE A MA GUEUULEEEE ? »

Le bruit d'une chose en percutant une autre retentit.

«…ELLE S'EST PRISE UNE POELEEEE…ET SIII TU CONTINUES A ME FAIRE CHIEEEERRRRR BAAAKANDAAAA, MOI JE T'ENVOIEEE LA SPAATULEEEEE ! »

Sur ces mots, le maudit avait bel et bien agrippé l'instrument. Cependant, il déchanta bien vite lorsque Kanda dégaina Mugen et lui plaqua sous la gorge.

« Maintenant Moyashi, tu vas poser –il désigna la spatule- et jeter ça -le contenu du saladier-. Prends en d'autres, en les cassants avant mais sans les coquilles. Fais ça correctement, sinon, je te jette du haut du dernier étage. Compris ? »

Allen ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais Kanda semblait prêt à tuer et lui fit peur.

Il obéit donc, légèrement stressé par le regard attentif à la moindre de ses erreurs du kendoka. Après quoi, il se remit à battre joyeusement les œufs, observant avec satisfaction le blanc engloutir petit à petit l'orange-jaunâtre et donner un liquide aussi pur que ses cheveux, tandis que ses tours de mains, d'abord timides au vu du regard froid posé sur son dos, s'accélèrent pour donner des mouvements léger et gracieux.

_Donne-moi à manger._

_Non Norb', je bosse là !_

Il accéléra le rythme, toujours sous le regard observateur du brun.

_Fais pas ton crevard !_

Allen l'ignora. L'attention du japonais se détournait de lui, signe qu'il y arrivait.

_Je te donne la chiasse si tu continues !_

Une sueur froide lui parcourant le dos, Allen pâlit sous la menace.

« Kanda… »

Instantanément, un regard mauvais fut plaqué sur lui.

« Tu crois que je pourrai manger l'omelette ?

—Si tu fais rien péter… rétorqua l'autre platement.

—Mais je vais rien faire péter ! » sourit le maudit.

_YEAAAAH A TABLE FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

Le blandinet crut avoir terminé de battre, puisque le japonais s'empara d'une boite d'allumette qu'il lui fourgua dans les mains.

« Tu vas allumer le foyer sur lequel est posé la bouilloire, mais avant, tu vas garder un œil sur le foyer, et un œil sur l'eau. »

Au regard que lui envoya le symbiotique, Kanda sut que s'il lui avait demandé la racine carré multiplié par n du nombre 3676 puissance dix divisé par x valeurs 4 et multiplié par y valeurs 6 et de faire une vérification du calcul après, il aurait eu la même moue hagarde et complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Tch… »

Mieux valait laisser tomber. Il tenta de les reprendre, mais Allen raffermit sa prise sur la boite :

« Non, non, non Bakanda. Je le fais. »

_Si jamais la cuisine explose et que Jerry m'interdit l'entrée, je le fracasse !_ pensa Kanda, anxieusement irrité. –Il n'y avait que lui pour allier ces deux sentiments.

De son côté, Allen venait de sortir une allumette, et après l'avoir allumé, approcha la petite flamme du foyer. Lorsqu'il la retira, elle n'était plus allumée et le foyer ne l'était pas non plus.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment. Il avait pourtant fait ce que lui avait dit le kendoka.

« Pourquoi y a rien ? » s'écria le maudit en passant ses mains au-dessus des quatre feux de la plaque.

Consterné, le japonais était à deux doigts d'aller se taper la tête contre le mur.

« Peut-être parce qu'il faut tourner les boutons, Moyashi…

—ALLEN ! objecta-t-il. Va pas croire que je cautionne parce que j'ai annulé cette condition ! »

Sur ces mots, il poussa à fond le premier bouton…Sans enlever sa main droite de devant le foyer.

Et là, deux choses se produisirent.

Un feu géant envahi la pièce, et avec sa main devant, il eut tout juste le temps de la retirer pour qu'elle ne soit pas engloutie par les flemmes.

« BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE ! hurla-t-il en tenant sa main brulée. Pourquoi est-ce que ça flambe comme ça ce machin ?! »

L'épéiste courut pour éteindre la plaque et se précipitait maintenant avec un torchon humidifié sur le feu qui menaçait de prendre à la hotte. Il se sentait à deux doigts de piquer une crise de nerf.

«Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas le bon bouton et que tu l'as tourné à fond ! T'as failli tout faire cramer !

—Comment je pouvais savoir, tu me dis rien !

—Mais est-ce que tu m'as demandé avant ?!

—Je…Je… »

Le blandinet cherchait ses mots. En un sens, il était en tort, il aurait dû demander avant de foncer tête baissée, il se sentait vraiment stupide. Résultat, maintenant il avait mal à la main, mais en plus, le kendoka n'allait pas se gêner pour lui faire remarquer par la suite. Déjà que là il ne se gênait pas…Mais après tout, c'était de sa faute, _à lui_.

« Tu fais chier ! Tu me prends de haut, tu expliques la moitié de tes trucs et tu m'engueules après mais si je ne sais pas évidemment je me trompe ! J'ai jamais touché à une cuisine de ma vie, moi ! Donc oui, faut m'expliquer. Et correctement. »

Là, c'était le brun qui se sentait touché dans son orgueil par les arguments de son vis-à-vis. Mais au lieu de perdre les choses de la même façon que lui, il ne retint plus sa colère et lui administra une superbe claque sonore.

Si le soufflet laissa à Allen un joli autographe dédicacé, celui qu'il essaya de lui administrer en retour par sa main blessée mourut dans le poing du japonais. Et le cri face à la douleur de la pression sur son membre n'en fit pas autant.

Le symbiotique s'éloigna en grinçant des dents et se frotta la main. Le léger apaisement que cet acte avait apporté au kendoka passé, il ne se sentait pas mieux comme il aurait dû l'être. Et ça l'énerva. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus, c'est de voir que le maudit avait mal mais s'évertuait désormais à le cacher en prenant une position raide.

« Tsss…Fais-moi voir cette main. »

La phrase avait résonnée comme lancée d'un calme froid et Allen, énervé et humilié, cria un non tonitruant. Il avait vraiment envie de retourner dans sa chambre.

« Faut que t'aille soigner ça Moyashi. déclara le kendoka, toujours aussi flegmatique.

—C'est Allen, merde Bakanda ! »

Sans protester, le brun l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et l'on put dire que la situation était vraiment comique à voir : Aussi rouge que les cheveux de Cross, la main du blandin ne pouvant plus tenir pendait, et quant à Kanda, et bien il tirait la même tête qu'à l'ouverture d'une marche funèbre. Il détestait cet endroit, et encore plus, l'infirmière. Cette sorcière l'obligeait toujours à rester lorsqu'il était blessé en revenant de mission, sans considération pour ce que voulait Kanda. C'est-à-dire garder la paix, et non être au milieu des autres malades, à entendre les plaintes et les gueulements de cette vielle guenon.

Quand ils tapèrent à la porte, la femme aux yeux cernés et au visage sévère leur ouvrit directement. Ses traits formant déjà une expression peu avenante se durcirent lorsqu'elle sembla se rappeler de l'heure qu'il devait être, c'est-à-dire entre 2 et 3 heures du matin.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Elle s'exprimait d'une voix pâteuse, retenant un bâillement.

« Eh bien, commença doucement Allen, je me suis blessé à la main et… »

L'infirmière les jaugea comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois.

« Et donc, que faisiez-vous à cette heure-ci tous les deux pour que vous soyez _blessé_ ? »

L'asiatique, les yeux rivés au sol jusqu'à maintenant, darda un œil froid sur la femme pour ensuite échanger un regard étonné avec le blandin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait, l'autre tomate flétrie ? Ils comprirent tous deux, avec une immense colère pour Kanda et gêne pour Allen.

« LA CUISINE ! »

Le sourire de l'infirmière s'agrandit.

« Oui, la cuisine. Moi aussi quand j'étais jeune, j'avais fait quelques déboires en _cuisine_, -elle accentua le mot, comme pour marquer le sous-entendu- et…Oh mais c'est une brûlure au 2eme degré ! »

Elle attrapa la main du maudit et la tâta tandis qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

« On vous l'avait dit. »

En secouant la tête, elle le fit entrer et interrogea le japonais du regard en indiquant la pièce de la main.

« Tch, je me casse. dit-il, bifurquant du côté des dortoirs.

—Kanda ! Attends ! »

Allen s'était avancé pour l'arrêter, mais la main de la femme agrippa le col de sa chemise.

« Toi tu restes ici, il y a un pansement à faire ! »

**XXX**

Une heure plus tard, l'anglais sortit en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire pour la situation avec le kendoka. Ces circonstances rendaient une coopération quasi impossible. En plus il était parti, si ça se trouve, en pensant qu'il avait abandonné.

Heureusement, il eut la bonne surprise de voir ce même kendoka assis contre le mur en face de la porte.

Plongé dans l'ombre, yeux clos, il avait un air serein. Peut-être était-il endormi. Son profil droit était trop ombragé pour être distinguable, mais le gauche l'était parfaitement. Ses longs cheveux bruns détachés retombaient jusqu'au sol, on les voyait dépasser derrière lui. Le maudit comprit qu'il était vraiment endormi. Il ricana doucement. Nouveau prétexte pour se moquer si ce bakanda l'énervait trop.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, et lorsqu'il le secoua légèrement par l'épaule tout en se penchant petit à petit vers son oreille dans le but de crier un gros « bouh », l'épéiste saisit son bras.

« Ne recommence plus jamais.

—Tu dormais, Bakanda. »

Ce dernier le lâcha.

« Tss, je réfléchissais, chose qui ne doit pas t'arriver souvent.

—Parle pour toi. Et non, tu dormais. »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard un instant, avant que l'air goguenard du brun ne revienne et qu'il ne déclare d'un ton moqueur :

« L'incident de la plaque t'a fait comprendre que la cuisine n'était pas pour toi, Moyashi ?

—Simplement que tu ne savais pas expliquer. »

Au regard irrité d'un Kanda prêt à lui en coller une, le symbiotique répliqua d'un ton provocant cachant tout de même un certain côté amer :

« Je pense que la main blessée me suffira, inutile de me décrocher les neurones.

—Comme si t'en avais. »

Allen soupira, quelle façon géniale de faire ses excuses ? Ça se goupillait mal.

« Tu me feras faire quoi ? » interrogea-t-il.

L'asiatique se releva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

« Demain, tu passes à la casserole Moyashi. »

* * *

**End !**

**(1)Des types de parodies de chanson comme ça, risque d'y en avoir d'autres au cours de l'histoire. Donc j'ose espérer que ça vous plait ou dans le pire des cas que ça ne vous indispose pas ^^.**

**Voici la fin de chapitre sur un jeu de mot pourri U.U. Pour le nom de l'estomac d'Allen, je sais on repassera xD, mais ça me faisait marrer de lui donner un nom débile et vieux.**

**Pour l'instant, on a toujours une relation de conflit entre Allen et Kanda. C'est normal, je ne peux pas les faire s'apprécier ou tomber amoureux au bout d'un peu plus de trois heures passées en tête-à-tête si on compte le premier chapitre, ça viendra, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**

**Petite review ? Un mot, une phrase, une critique bonne ou mauvaise, tout est accepté ! :D**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Les blagues de Lavi

**Hey people ! I'm back !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 3, plus centré sur le comique ! Précision, les blagues citées par les personnages au cours du texte ne sont pas de moi. C'est des blagues qu'on m'a sorti divers fois et qui m'ont inspirée pour ce chapitre. Je pense que vous pouvez les trouver en fouinant sur le web, elles doivent être sur des sites de blagues. **

_**RAR :**_

_**Guest : C'est pas encore pour maintenant ça MDR. Et je ne pense pas faire de lemon à proprement parlé, vu que c'est une fic de rating T…Après des petites scènes sans rien de trop pousser, je dis pas ^^. Oui c'est sûr, ça promet pas mal de conneries xD. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre en regorge ^^. Et merci beaucoup pour la review ! :)**_

_**Yua-chan : La voici ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D.**_

**Bon, et bien bonne lecture, enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Les blagues de Lavi.**

_**Ou une nouvelle utilisation pour Mugen**_

Une semaine était passée depuis la première leçon, une semaine durant laquelle il s'était avéré que le moyashi était vraiment une quiche en cuisine. Donc une semaine de pots cassés, de brûlures, de coupures, de disputes…Ainsi que d'aller-retour à l'infirmerie. Sauf que_ ces fois-ci_, le blandin y était allé tout seul comme un grand et manquait même d'y être précipité par le kendoka. Ce dernier avait faibli une fois en l'accompagnant dans l'antre du démon (Non, pas sa chambre, rappelez-vous du chapitre précédant), sans doute parce que la fatigue ne lui réussissait pas. Ou bien parce qu'à force de rester collé à un crétin, ça finissait par déteindre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était juré que ça ne se reproduirait pas deux fois.

Le symbiotique était en effet une quiche, car comme il l'avait présagé, Kanda ne tirait _rien_ de lui en matière de cuisine. Son incompétence avait même atteint des summums qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Par exemple, lorsque Kanda lui avait demandé d'allumer la casserole, Allen l'avait pris au pied de la lettre. Il avait bel et bien mit le feu… _à_ la casserole. C'était déjà une énorme connerie en soi, mais ça le fut encore plus quand par la suite, en voulant chasser la fumée qui avait envahi la pièce, Allen s'était emparé du sac de farine ouvert qu'il avait agité dans tous les sens. Une autre fois, le blandin avait pris un rouleau à pâtisserie, et quand le brun lui avait ordonné d'aplatir la pâte, il s'était mis à taper dessus comme un bourrin.

Kanda avait voulu le décapiter au moment où il avait osé lui dire qu'il n'était pas assez précis dans ses requêtes.

Inutile de préciser que son aversion pour lui s'accrut au centuple.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était qu'aux environs de midi. Au réfectoire, le japonais mangeait ses délicieux Soba. Une fois qu'il serait ravitaillé, il irait s'entrainer puis méditer _seul_. Instants d'intimités qu'il chérissait plus que tout désormais, durant lesquels aucun blandin ne venait lui faire exploser de plat en sauce dans la figure. (Sauce tomate bolognaise, il en avait eu jusque dans les cheveux !) Aucune question ne lui était posée. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait autant apprécié la solitude que maintenant.

Le destin avait néanmoins voulu qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour où la plus part des riverains de la citadelle se trouvaient à la cafétéria. S'il n'y avait pas un nombre intimidant d'exorciste, ce n'était pas pareil avec les traqueurs et scientifiques. L'endroit était tout bonnement bondé. Si l'épéiste avait réussi à préserver sa table, c'est en posant des yeux assassins sur toute personne s'en approchant de trop près, ce qui dissuadait franchement les courageux, si bien qu'elle était la seule place libre.

Ce fut pour cela qu'accompagné de Lavi, Allen s'y dirigea.

En entendant les pas des gêneurs, le brun leva des yeux contrariés de son bol. Il eut envie de leur jeter au visage.

« Fais pas cette tête là Yûu, nous venons en paix. » amorça Lavi.

Tentative d'approche ratée, puisque le susnommé se leva et lui plaqua la lame de Mugen sous la gorge. Il ne voulait pas de ce crétin à sa table, pas plus que du lapin attardé qui lui servait d'ami ! Bordel de dieu ! Et dire qu'il voulait pouvoir déjeuner sans aucun imbécile au cul, et qu'il en avait deux pour le prix d'un !

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! »

Le roux était hilare l'agacement montait en flèche dans la poitrine du kendoka qui continuait de le fixer de ses yeux froids comme la mort. Manquait vraiment plus que ça. Le lapin crétin, et le moyashi…Moyashi qui décida de le rejoindre dans son jeu :

« Paix ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Bakanda ? »

En le foudroyant du regard, Kanda rengaina son épée et se rassit.

« Cassez-vous.

—Pas que ça nous plaise de manger avec toi, répondit Allen en posant son plateau avant de s'asseoir sur le banc, mais y a plus de place !

—Tss…Vous avez qu'à manger par terre, je m'en fous, mais tirez-vous ou je vous égorge ! »

Sans plus de considération pour ses menaces, Lavi imita le blandin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Ne sois pas si méchant, Yûu, ajouta-t-il à l'égard de Kanda.

—NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! » hurla ce dernier en cognant ses mains deux sur la table.

Allen et Lavi ne lui accordèrent plus d'attention. Le moyashi s'enfila sa nourriture comme un affamé, le lapin crétin en extase devant cet appétit. Kanda s'en réjouit, avalant une bouchée de nouille. Soit, il les _tolérait _à sa table, mais il ne participerait à aucune de leurs conversations.

Ç'aurait été sans compter sur le fameux lapin crétin. Au cours de sa dernière mission, il avait déniché tout un recueil de blagues et il en avait des tonnes à revendre ! Des attrape-nigauds, des devinettes, des jeux de mots…Tout. Il s'était refait complètement. Avec ses deux amis à sa table, il avait envie de partager ses trouvailles.

Une bonne lui vint justement à l'esprit pour ouvrir son spectacle.

« Regardez, y'a un chat là-haut. »

Du doigt, l'archiviste montrait le plafond.

Les deux autres levèrent machinalement la tête, tombant dans le piège. En comprenant qu'il s'était fait leurrer, l'asiatique ressortit son katana et amorça une joute portée à l'horizontale vers la tête de Lavi. Joute qui l'aurait décapité s'il ne s'était pas baissé, le coup étant d'une telle violence qu'il faillit atteindre le moyashi.

« T'AS FAILLI NOUS COUPER LA TÊTE BAKANDA ! » brailla le blandin.

Le brun se prit à imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il y avait mis plus de force et si Lavi n'avait pas esquivé. Il déplora le fait de ne pouvoir remonter le temps.

« Tch » se contenta-t-il de répliquer.

Lavi darda un regard anxieux vers Kanda, car si Allen n'avait pas couru un si grand risque, lui par contre…

« Si je ne m'étais pas baissé…

—Tss…Ne me fais pas regretter, Baka usagi. »

Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, puisqu'il regrettait déjà.

Au grand dam de Lavi, ils restèrent dans le calme. Si il avait d'autres blagues, une légère hésitation le retenait de les exposer. Yûu avait _quand même_ failli le tuer ! Mais passé trois bonnes minutes de silence assommantes à avoir contemplé Allen se remplir de nourriture et le kendoka mâchonner dans le silence, il ne put se contenir davantage :

« C'est un chat, il est dans le désert, il chie. Il s'essuie avec quoi ? »

Alors que le maudit s'étouffait avec son steak, le brun enragea.

« T'as pas bientôt fini tes blagues de merde, lapin attardé ? »

L'insulte ne calma pas Lavi, au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit.

« Allez, essaie.

—Tch. »

L'asiatique était retourné à son repas, mais le roux reprit :

« J'en conclus que tu donnes ta langue au chat ? »

Le blandinet avait tout de suite compris, et une grosse veine battait sur la tempe du kendoka. Il y eut un blanc.

Une envie de tuer l'archiviste tordait les boyaux du brun. Il s'interrogea sur le fait d'un éventuel complot là-haut, dans les cieux, contre lui. Car ça devait être ça, un coup monté pour lui foirer sa journée. Tant de malheur en un laps de temps si court. Allen lui avait refilé sa malédiction, pas moyen.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec tes chats ? éructa-t-il. T'es zoophile ? »

L'apprenti bookman remplaça son sourire par une moue surprise.

« Euh…C'est mes blagues qui sont faites comme ça, j'y suis pour rien Yûu !

—JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA ! »

Putain. Il allait lui refaire le portrait. Prenant son air menaçant, l'épéiste avançait la lame de son katana vers lui. En temps normal, Lavi l'énervait. Ça, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais autant désiré lui faire la peau qu'aujourd'hui. Le rouquin avait décidément mal choisi son jour… Dans vaine tentative de recul, Lavi glissa du banc et tomba en arrière.

Une idée germait dans l'esprit du plus jeune des trois compères, et un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche :

« Kanda… »

Ce ton innocent, candide -voire mielleux- figea les deux protagonistes dans l'incompréhension. Dans l'expectative d'avoir totalement accaparé leur attention, Allen ne reprit qu'après une poignée de seconde.

« Si Lavi est zoophile parce qu'il nous parle des chats, toi qui nous bassines tout le temps avec Mugen, ne te servirait-t-elle pas pour compenser ? »

Nul besoin d'ajouter mot, ils s'étaient tous les trois compris. Kanda avait même trop bien compris, puisque son katana s'abattit avec une violence inouïe sur l'anglais. Celui-ci n'eut qu'à peine le temps d'esquiver, une jolie touffe de ses cheveux blancs vint s'éparpiller sur le sol…

« Tu m'as coupé les cheveux Bakanda ?! » s'écria-t-il en les ramassant.

L'expression de son visage était entre la colère, et une surprise hébétée. Quand Allen y pensait, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas battu avec Kanda. Il était vert de rage, et un règlement de compte dans les règles ne lui aurait pas déplu.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

Ils se retournèrent en concert pour voir qui avait crié. C'était Lenalee. La brunette aux cheveux mi- longs arrivait à grands pas vers eux, ses sandales claquant en un rythme frénétique sur le sol. Comme si son cri ne suffisait pas, elle entreprit des gestes pour les séparer.

De fait, Kanda se retrouva avec la main de la chinoise sur l'œil, son autre main agrippant les cheveux d'Allen, et quant à Lavi…Et bien il était retenu au sol par le pied de la jeune fille. Pied qu'il avait juste devant le nez.

_La vache, elle daube !_ pensa le bookman. Il sentit un haut-le cœur remonter progressivement dans sa gorge.

Ce à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention, c'était qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

Comme si elle s'était brûlée, Lenalee éloigna brusquement son pied (également ses mains). Si béat, Lavi put respirer l'air pur de la cafétéria -avec cependant un léger reste-, vexée, Lenalee s'enfuit. En se rendant compte de sa gaffe, le roux se redressa avant de partir à sa poursuite.

« Lenalee ! Non attends, Lenalee ! »

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle avait passé la porte. Il accéléra. Il fallait la rattraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les couloirs. Son corps se heurta à une masse.

Komui.

« Pourquoi ma sœur vient de partir en courant ? » fit ce dernier avec un air de psychopathe miroitant en un reflet inquiétant sur ses lunettes.

_Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'un humoriste incompris ! _

De leur côté, Allen et Kanda continuaient de se chamailler.

« TU M'AS COUPE LES CHEVEUX ! » hurlait le maudit.

Il les brandissait désormais comme un policier avec une pièce à conviction. Non pas qu'il y tenait particulièrement à sa tignasse blanche, mais quand même ! Allen ne digérait pas.

« Si tu t'étais tourné Moyashi, je t'aurai coupé le c- »

Kanda ne finit pas sa phrase.

Il venait d'entendre les échos de la confrontation entre Komui et Lavi, car la voix de ce dernier partait justement dans les aigus, prophétesse d'un chaos infernal. Ne jamais se mettre à dos, même momentanément, un Komui atteint d'un sister-complexe aigu. Quasi incurable, même le meilleur spécialiste n'aurait pas réussi à apaiser les foudres brûlantes du superviseur de la congrégation, qui passait malheureusement plus de temps à surveiller sa sœur ou à préparer on ne sait quelle inventions désastreuses, qu'à accomplir son travail.

« Est-ce que tu as fait pleurer ma sœur ?! »

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'y ait aucun Komurim dans le coin.

« Non…Je…Rien de tout ça ! rétorqua Lavi. Que faites-vous ici, d'abord ? »

Un instant, le chinois fut déstabilisé.

« N'ESSAIE PAS DE CHANGER DE SUJET, GOUJAT…

—Enfin vous voilà ! »

Lavi reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Reever. Un Reever particulièrement énervé, qui courrait après le superviseur depuis ce matin. Il lui avait confié une tâche. Une tâche que celui-ci détestait par-dessus toutes les autres. Même la paperasse et les visites de Luberrier n'inspiraient une telle répulsion à Komui. Le chinois lui avait donc balancé sa nouvelle potion au visage (une position de brouillard qui avait marché, cas suffisamment rarissime pour être cité) et était parti en courant. Malgré la crainte d'une fiole moins élaborée, le blond restait néanmoins campé sur ses positions.

« Oh non… » gémit Komui.

L'australien serra les dents et comme s'il parlait a un gamin, ce qui n'était pas faux en un sens, il articula lentement :

« Il faut venir et ranger votre bureau.

—Non. »

La réponse de l'intendant provoqua à Reever un geignement frisant l'hystérie.

« Ecoutez, c'est un vrai capharnaüm …

—Je m'y retrouve moi ! protesta le chinois.

—Vous me montrerez ça, mais avant venez avec moi. »

Le superviseur flairait le piège et toisa Reever avec un air amusé.

« Faudra m'attraper d'abord ! »

Et il partit en courant, suivit d'un blond entouré d'une aura maléfique. Malgré les apparences, Reever ne partait pas pour tuer Komui. Ce genre de scène se produisait souvent, et même si le chinois détraquait ses nerfs, Reever finissait par le tenir. Toute en ayant une pensée émue pour les secondes douloureuses à venir pour ce pauvre homme, l'archiviste le bénit. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. En retournant sur ses pas, soulagé, il se laissa choir sur le banc sans aucune grâce.

L'épéiste se réjouit de l'ambiance calme qui se réinstallait, surtout qu'il avait l'occasion de vider son bol et donc de se rapprocher du moment où il sortirait de cet endroit.

Mais Lavi n'avait pas vraiment retenu la leçon…

« Dis, Yûu, c'est un cyclope il s'appelle Répète. Il est né dans une montagne de feu, et il y vit tout le temps. Il commence à grandir, et il se rend compte qu'il a des besoins. Alors le temps passe, le temps passe. Et un jour, il en peut plus, mais vraiment plus. Donc pour se soulager il prend une saucisse. Mais là, le destin est sadique. Elle casse, et il se trouve avec la moitié d'une saucisse dans le cul. Il a beau essayer, il ne peut pas la récupérer tout seul parce qu'elle est coincée trop profond. Tu choisirais d'aider qui entre lui et l'autre ? »

_De la zoophilie avec les chats, et maintenant une blague perverse ? _

Franchement à bout entre le moyashi et lui, l'asiatique susurra de sa voix la plus glaciale :

« Que dirais-tu si je t'enfonçais Mugen dans le tien ?»

Yûu était sérieux, et Lavi piqua son fard. L'image arrivait à son cerveau, son train arrière se crispa lorsqu'il imagina la douleur que lui occasionnerait la chose.

« …Euh…J'ai rien dit. »

Un sourire goguenard trônait sur le visage du maudit.

« Tu vois pas qu'il veut partager son jouet Lavi ? Faut l'encourager, je trouve ça bien qu'il s'ouvre aux autres ! »

Ni une ni deux, Allen reçut en pleine poire l'assiette de Soba du kendoka tremblant de colère. Au lieu de dégainer Mugen, ce dernier toisa de toute sa hauteur le blandinet qui s'essuyait rageusement.

Il était déjà sûr de son effet quand il lâcha un perfide :

« Va te faire cuire une soupe Moyashi. »

Le rouge monta aux joues du symbiotique. Il voulait jouer à ça le Bakanda ?

« C'est Allen, espèce de débile de Bakanda ! Et peut-être que tu devrais la faire pour moi. »

Son vis-à-vis étira les lèvres en un sourire sadique.

« Ça serait peut-être préférable, en effet _Moyashi_.

—Parce que t'irais me la cuisiner la soupe ?!

—Oui ».

Allen resta coi.

« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

—Pour mieux te l'envoyer dans la figure. »

La pousse de soja grogna de colère, pendant que Lavi éclatait de rire.

« Haha vous me faites rire à vous chamailler comme un vieux couple ! »

Tandis que le lapin se tenait les côtes, les deux autres furent médusés.

« LA…LAVI ?

—QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT BAKA USAGI ?! »

Ce dernier leur offrit un sourire taquin.

« Y'a un chat là-haut. »

Alors que l'anglais protestait vivement, cette fois-ci, Kanda dégaina son épée et l'exhiba devant les yeux de l'archiviste.

« Tss elle est belle, non ? »

Il passa ses doigts sur la lame.

« Regarde comme elle est fine…Tu reconsidères ta réponse de tout à l'heure ? »

Lavi n'avait jamais été aussi blême qu'en cet instant.

« Non, ça ira…Je te laisse tranquille. »

Le kendoka aurait sauté de joie s'il n'avait pas eu sa réputation de sociopathe sans émotion à entretenir, et s'il ne savait pas que l'archiviste ne connaissait pas la définition de la locution verbale « laisser tranquille ». Il se contenta donc de se retourner vers son assiette de Soba, et se rappela qu'il l'avait envoyé dans la figure du moyashi.

Deux choix s'imposaient à lui. En demander une autre à Jerry, où se casser dare-dare. La deuxième solution était attirante, mais il avait faim. En grognant, il se redirigea vers le bar pour passer une nouvelle commande quand la voix de Lavi retentit :

« Ce que je vais dire est pour Allen… »

Allen qui s'occupait de nouveau de sa montagne de nourriture diminuant à chaque secondes, tournant rageusement la tête dans une mimique boudeuse.

Kanda n'avait même pas prit la peine de répondre. Lavi haussa les épaules.

« Alors Allen, tu es prêt ? »

Le blandin garda son air froissé. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ses réflexions, pas plus que ses tentatives de les piéger grâce à des blagues plus idiotes que lui.

« Je suis occupé, Lavi. »

Et c'était vrai : Il mangeait.

Norbert lui facilitait suffisamment le transit intestinal le soir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas manger ce que Kanda _tentait_ de lui faire cuisiner, il se rattrapait donc la journée. Et il avait un rythme à tenir.

« Ohh mais allez juste quelques questions ! Moyashi !

—C'EST ALLEN ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! »

Lavi sourit.

« Allen…S'il te plait ! »

Sur un énorme soupir, le maudit acquiesça.

« Alors, c'est la même question que pour Yûu –il avait presque chuchoté le prénom du japonais-, tu aiderais qui ?

—Aucun. » répondit immédiatement le plus jeune avec une moue dégoutée.

Un sourire calculateur prit place sur les lèvres du rouquin.

« T'es obligé de choisir un des deux. Bon, si c'était moi, tu me l'enlèverais ? »

Là, Allen fut tellement surpris que le morceau de salade qu'il venait de mâcher ressortit de sa bouche pour aller se loger jusque devant l'entrée.

« Lavi…Tu… »

Il cherchait ses mots, et le rouge monta à ses joues. C'était gênant. Terriblement gênant.

« Tu es un ami…Mais…Mais je ne peux…Je…Non. »

Il scruta le visage de son ami à la recherche d'une trace de rancune et fut heureux de ne pas en trouver. Au contraire, ce dernier lui sourit :

« Tu le ferais à Yûu…

—NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! Et me faire quoi ? »

Evidemment, cette phrase venait d'être dite par le japonais maintenant de retour alors qu'il s'asseyait en posant son assiette.

De son côté, le maudit s'était carrément pétrifié et n'arrivait plus à parler, ses joues n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges. L'image mentale, -ô combien traumatisante-, était arrivée.

« Je lui ai demandé s'il t'enlèverait la saucisse. » l'informa Lavi.

Allen se ratatina sur lui-même. Il aurait voulu être une souris pour pouvoir disparaitre dans un trou. Éclatant, Kanda menaça à nouveau le rouquin.

« Hé c'est pour Allen que je dis ça ! s'écria ce dernier.

—Je m'en fous tu ne me mêles pas à tes blagues débiles ! »

L'apprenti bookman allait encore répliquer quelque chose, quand brusquement, Kanda se tourna vers le maudit.

« Moyashi ?

—O-Ou-Oui ?

— Pourquoi tu ne dis toujours pas non ?! »

Le blandin offrit au kendoka une expression pétrifiée et complètement à côté de la plaque.

« He-Hein ?

—Parce qu'en plus t'hésites ?!

—Que…Quoi ? questionna le maudit, hagard, se rappelant soudainement de la question. AH ! Mais non ! Mais non !

—Alors quoi ? »

Allen se leva, et frappa rageusement du point sur la table.

« Et puis merde ! Tu me le ferais à moi ? »

La question déstabilisa non seulement Kanda, mais aussi Lavi.

« Ben tu vois ! fit le blandin en voyant que le japonais ne répondait pas. Toi non plus, le non, il vient pas tout de suite ! »

Un ange passa. On aurait même pu entendre une mouche péter.

Lavi n'était pas idiot. Il savait bien que son manège tirait sur les nerfs des deux jeunes hommes, et que ces mêmes nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Ceux de Yûu étaient sans doute en ébullition. Seulement, les voir se mettre dans des états pareils était si plaisant…Et puis, il était maintenant champion d'esquive de coup de Mugen,

« Donc tu n'aurais pas aidé Yûu ? demanda-t-il à Allen.

—NON !» répondit clairement celui-ci tandis que le brun agrippait fermement les rebords de la table.

L'apprenti bookman prit un air serein.

« De toute façon, c'est pas grave, on aurait demandé à Tiedoll. Il ne refuserait rien à son petit Yûu ! »

Allen félicita intérieurement Lavi pour son audace…Jusqu'à ce que Kanda fasse voler la table ainsi que toute la nourriture posée dessus, sous leurs yeux ahuris et ceux des autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Je te jure Baka usagi que j'irai moi-même demander à Bookman de t'enlever Mugen quand je te l'aurai enfoncé dans le rectum ! Et quant à toi Moyashi, il se tourna vers ce pauvre Allen qui n'avait rien demandé, j'irai m'adresser à Cross ! Il pourrait en profiter pour te laisser quelques dettes. »

Des tristes souvenirs remontaient à l'esprit du pauvre moyashi, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la moue terrifiée du rouquin et ne reprenne le contact avec la réalité en voyant que le brun portait sa main à la garde de Mugen.

« K-Kanda, bégaya le symbiotique. Tu-Tu vas pas… ? »

Le japonais les toisait toujours de son air fou furieux.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison Moyashi.

—Je…J'y suis pour rien moi ! »

Aucune réaction.

« Et si tu veux je tiens Lavi. »

Gros blanc de quelques secondes.

« QUOI ?! objecta finalement le roux. Mais t'es un traitre Allen ! Y…Kanda ! Je te laisse tranquille, je parle pu de toi, je te promets. »

L'asiatique n'avait pas envie de se calmer. Néanmoins, depuis le bar il pouvait voir le regard de Jerry qui devait en avoir marre de refaire ses Soba. Jerry lui laissait l'accès à sa cuisine et ne s'était pas encore plaint pour les conneries d'Allen, il lui devait bien ça. Il remit donc la table en place, et ils allèrent tous les trois repasser commande.

_Maudit soient-ils, _fulmina Kanda.

Enfin, maudit, l'un de ces deux débiles l'était déjà. D'ailleurs, celui qui ne l'était pas reprit son questionnement à peine furent-ils assis :

« Alors, Allen, tu aiderais qui ?

—Tu me fous la paix avec cette blague après ? »

Son ami leva les mains en l'air en signe d'acquiescement.

« D'accord. Alors répète, j'ai oublié ce qu'était arrivé à l'autre. »

Au sourire de son vis-à-vis, l'anglais se rappela du début de la blague et comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

« AAH JE VOUS HAIS ! Toi et tes blagues pourries !

—Ne crie pas comme ça, on dirait Yûu… »

Le roux se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard, lorsque le kendoka commença une ascension dangereuse vers lui, sabre en main.

« Je…J'ai des trucs à faire. » lâcha-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Allen et Kanda se retrouvèrent seuls, et ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à la fin de leur repas. Ce qui rasséréna la tension de nerveuse de l'épéiste, qui en cet instant aurait commis l'irréparable au moindre mot. Le symbiotique finit avant lui, et au moment de partir, il glissa furtivement à son oreille :

« A ce soir dans la cuisine, on verra si je sais pas la faire cuire la soupe Bakanda !

—Tâche déjà d'allumer le gaz correctement avant de faire chauffer quoique ce soit Moyashi.

—ALLEN ! »

Le japonais ne répondit pas, et l'autre partit.

**XXX**

La journée se passa relativement mieux pour le kendoka. Enfin, mieux…Si on oubliait le fait que lors de son entrainement, il s'était littéralement déchainé en pensant à ces deux abrutis. Son heure de méditation avait elle aussi été mouvementée. Il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver complètement sa sérénité sans être assailli par les images porteuses des pulsions meurtrières qui l'animaient.

Il était encore en colère et redoutait le moment où ce stupide moyashi pointerait le bout de son nez. Kanda savait déjà que quand cet ouragan allait débarquer, il ravagerait l'équilibre et la cohésion qu'il avait réussi à instaurer dans cette cuisine.

En se massant les tempes, il avait décidé qu'il s'installerait aux fourneaux et entamerait la préparation d'une entrecôte. Son sang chauffa en même temps que la viande dans la casserole le blandin allait encore le tanner pour la manger. Comme s'il ne s'enfilait pas assez de nourriture…Le brun ferma les yeux. Cette préparation avait pour but de le détendre, pas de l'énerver encore plus. Il se concentra sur le bruit de la margarine crépitant autour de la viande en train de cuire. Ça l'apaisait, il oubliait ce putain de maitre chanteur qu'était le moyashi.

Boutade du sort ou pas, le bruit de protestation d'une clenche arrachée à son loquet se fit entendre, une dizaine de seconde plus tard, la tête blanche du moyashi passa par l'encadrement du bar qu'il escalada…En tombant au sol.

Les veines du front du brun explosèrent.

« Je me suis pas fait mal ! » annonça l'anglais en se remettant aussitôt sur pieds.

Indifférent, Kanda remua légèrement le gibier avec sa longue fourchette aux deux dents pointues. Concrètement, l'ustensile n'était pas fait pour ça, mais c'était pratique. Il suffisait de bien la planter dans la chair, il pouvait soulever le morceau de viande pour le retourner de manière rapide. A l'inverse de cette constatation satisfaisante, il sentit la présence d'Allen a côté de lui.

« On cuisine quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

—_Je_ cuisine Moyashi. »

Le symbiotique secoua la tête.

« C'est pareil, tu fais quoi ? »

Kanda soupira.

« Une entrecôte, tiens passe-moi une pousse de soja. Je vais la découper en tranche et l'écraser pour la mettre dedans, ça va faire du goût. »

En voyant le blandin virer au vert de la rage, il ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur.

« Tss…Pas toi, crétin de Moyashi, tu ne rentrerais pas dans la casserole. »

Cela ne calma pas le maudit qui maugréa des choses dans sa barbe inexistante avec un air blasé.

« Ça sera une occasion pour toi d'apprendre, alors regarde bien ce que je fais. Et surveille la viande. »

Le kendoka se posta devant le plan de travail, attrapant une planche à découper sur laquelle s'éparpillèrent les pousses de sojas. Allen opina sans protester, se plaçant en face de lui. Kanda prit un couteau et débuta son travail tout en commentant :

« Tu découpes lentement les tranches en petites parts égales et régulières. Evidemment, tu décales les doigts au fur et à mesure. »

La bouche du maudit s'ouvrit, sans doute pour crier un « je ne suis pas con » bien senti.

« Tu me répètes souvent que je ne suis pas assez précis Moyashi. Là, je précise et je ne te cache pas que j'aimerai éviter de finir ma soirée à réparer tes gaffes et nettoyer la cuisine. Pour le découpage, tu iras doucement. Tu accéléreras quand tu auras pris l'habitude. »

Il termina, le tas de soja formant une minuscule montagne blanche.

Le symbiotique aimait quand Kanda prenait son air professionnel, autrement que pour se moquer de lui, car même s'il regrettait à chaque fois d'être venu et d'avoir fait ce chantage au brun, il en venait à attendre avec une certaine impatience ce cours de cuisine désastreux. Kanda aimait la cuisine et s'évertuait, même s'il râlait, à lui faire comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de sa passion. Ça lui plaisait, de pouvoir apercevoir une autre facette de lui que sous leurs engueulades.

Commençait-il à apprécier le Bakanda ?

Pour toute réponse, il ne l'avait jamais détesté. C'était juste lui qui le rejetait plus qu'il ne rejetait le reste du monde pour une raison inconnue, en plus de leurs désaccords et leurs provocations. De fait, ils étaient en conflit permanent, se provoquaient, se repoussaient, mais il ne le détestait pas. Au contraire, leurs engueulades lui permettaient bien des fois d'évacuer plus ou moins ses démons. C'était, en un sens, un élément de sa vie. Quelque part, il espérait que le japonais ne le haïssait pas complètement.

« Oh Moyashi tu rêves ?! »

Allen sursauta. Kanda soupira et reprit sa besogne sans chercher plus loin.

« Va tourner la viande pendant que je cherche les épices. »

Le kendoka rajouta immédiatement :

« Oui la viande, pas la casserole…

—J'suis pas con !»

L'asiatique répondit avec une mimique sarcastique.

« Qu'allais-tu demander alors Moyashi ?

—ALLEN ! Et merde, d'accord j'allais demander ça. Mais je ne suis pas con ! »

Le brun haussa moqueusement les sourcils, ce qui fit rugir Allen. Il s'exécuta toutefois, résigné.

« Hé moyashi. »

Allen soupira avec humeur. Kanda ne voulait vraiment pas le lâcher avec ça. Malgré toutes ses protestations, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

« ALLEN BAKANDA ! Et quoi ?

—Ecrase les pousses de soja dans un bol, ça va faire du jus. »

Le symbiotique obéit, et lorsque l'épéiste ramena deux boites d'épices il ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion un peu caustique mais à la vraisemblance troublante :

« Y'a des moments où t'es moins chiant. »

Cela surprit le blandin.

Mais oui, il le provoquait moins par certain côté. Sans doute car il arrivait qu'ici l'ambiance ne soit pas la même qu'ailleurs (Elle devenait pire, mais enfin) et vu que le brun ne changeait pas de comportement envers lui hors de la cuisine et dedans, il ne faisait d'efforts que dans les moments où son collègue lui prodiguait des conseils culinaires ou tous autres échanges à but non hostile. Ce qui était assez rare pour être compté sur les cheveux de Bookman.

La porte se rouvrit pour sa question : Le japonais le détestait-il ?

« Parce que tu m'apprécies dans ces moments Bakanda ? »

Allen avait lancé ça sur le ton de la taquinerie. Piqué au vif, l'épéiste détourna furieusement la tête, écoutant son instinct qui lui dicta de répondre par une approche agressive.

« Tu crois quoi ? Tu gâches mes soirées où j'aurais pu cuisiner pénard, et je peux rien dire. »

Et ça avait une part de vrai, une grande part, même s'il refoulait une petite moitié de faux.

Allen était vexé. Enfin, la part de lui qui s'imaginait être ne serait-ce qu'un peu toléré par Kanda l'était. Et car l'éventualité tombait à l'eau, et par la violence des propos du japonais.

Il y eut un silence qui dura jusqu'à ce que l'asiatique n'attrape le bol et ne décide de continuer comme si de rien était.

« Passe-moi le chinois. »

Le blandin fut désarçonné. Le chinois ? Quel chinois ? Il voyait Komui dans la pièce, lui ?

« Euh…commença-t-il.

—Idiot de moyashi, le chinois ! »

Oui, le chinois. Mais quel chinois ? Et où ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« Le tamis aux mailles serrées. »

Toujours pas.

« L'espèce de chapeau chinois ! »

_Fallait le dire plus tôt !_

Sous les yeux ébahis du kendoka, il sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un chapeau pointu en paille.

« Je l'ai piqué dans le bureau de Komui, c'était ouvert » expliqua Allen, tout content.

Kanda voulut s'enfoncer Mugen dans le cœur.

« En métal, Moyashi. Pas un putain de chapeau de carnaval !

—Y'avait qu'en paille. »

Non, vraiment, un flingue, Mugen, de l'eau, une sucette, une licorne et Julien Doré –Anachronisme monumentale, mais on oublie-, n'importe quoi…D'URGENCE !

« Le petit truc posé sur la table. »

Les yeux du blanc cherchèrent la chose et lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent, il ne put retenir une expression de stupeur.

« T'es sûr que ça tiendra sur ta tête ça ? »

_Ne pas le tuer. Ne pas l'étriper. Ne pas l'éventrer. Ne pas l'éviscérer._

L'asiatique explosa.

«C'EST FAIT POUR FILTRER LES SAUCES ANDOUILLE !

—OUI, BEN JE NE SAVAIS PAS, PAS LA PEINE DE ME PARLER COMME CA !

—MAIS TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TU FAIS QUE DES CONNERIES MOYASHI !

—ALLEN, CONNARD !

—TSS…AH CA OUI, CONNARD ! T'ES CON ! MAIS QUE T'ES CON !

—ET TOI TU T'ES VU ? TU SERS À RIEN A PART FAIRE CHIER ! »

Le ton montait un peu plus à chaque fois, à tel point que les deux exorcistes finiraient bientôt par se retrouver à cour de voix. Alerté par ce qu'on pourrait appeler sans aucune exagération un barouf, Jerry arriva par la porte aux volants qui claquèrent dans un bruit sourd.

A demi plongé dans l'ombre du couloir, le cuisinier ressemblait à un sérial killer en manque de chair fraiche avec ses pupilles injectées de sang et sa pose sévère. Il venait sûrement de se réveiller, ou plutôt d'être réveillé, et ça s'annonçait mal.

Un merde fusa dans les esprits du brun et du blanc.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ?! hurla finalement leur visiteur. On vous entend sur toute la citadelle ! »

Ils furent tout deux légèrement surpris, mais Allen rétorqua le premier :

« Mais c'est lui ! Il m'engueule tout le temps ! »

Avant que le brun ne puisse dire un mot, le japonais ajouta :

« Tsss…C'est pas ma faute s'il pige rien ! »

Sur ces deux phrases, ils se fusillèrent du regard. Mais Jerry n'avait cure de leurs disputes. Jerry ne dormait pas assez, et il voulait pioncer sans être dérangé par ces deux tarés qui se disputaient à tout va.

« Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmer sinon vous FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE MA CUISINE ET VOUS Y REMETTEZ PLUS LES PIEDS PARCE QUE C'EST PAS DEUX MOMES DE MERDE QUI VONT FAIRE LA LOIE ICI MOI JE VOUS LE DIS ! »

Qui aurait cru que le cuisinier brun, une crème dessert vivante, toujours gentil et souriant, soit capable de s'énerver à ce point ? Et évidemment, la réflexion faite ne plut pas à Kanda.

« Qu'il soit clair, dit ce dernier en regardant Jerry de bas en haut, que te trancher la gorge ne me pose aucun problème. »

Le cuisinier leva un sourcil.

« Et moi, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, t'encastrer dans le mur ne m'en pose encore moins. »

Allen comprit qu'il devait intervenir, car s'il ne faisait rien, plus de cuisine pour lui et le kendoka, et il savait que ce dernier lui en voudrait toute sa vie même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« On va se calmer Jerry. J'ai compris, tu nous entendras pu. Et toi Kanda t'as compris ? »

Un « tch » fut la seule réponse, que l'anglais considéra pour un oui.

« On a compris. »

Avec une légère réserve, l'indien acquiesça et partit en déclarant :

« Cette porte mène vers les couloirs. Juste pour que vous arrêtiez de rentrer et sortir comme des voleurs. Vous êtes les bienvenus. »

Allen sourit. Jerry redevenait sympathique…Ce qui était bien mieux, parce que sous son autre facette, il fichait la trouille.

Quelques minutes après le départ du brun, ils reprirent la préparation d'une viande similaire à de la semelle. Dépité, Kanda éteignit le gaz en secouant la tête. Il alla chercher des légumes et les bazarda devant le maudit qui commençait un coupage conforme à celui fait avec les pousses de sojas, toujours dans un silence obnubilant.

Allen bouillonnait, l'attitude suffisante de Kanda le mettait hors de lui. Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose. Un moyen de se venger, et de bien rigoler…Ah, quel dommage qu'il ne puisse référer de tout cela à Lavi.

« Kanda ? »

L'intéressé releva ses yeux glués sur les carottes qu'il coupait, un autre cercle orange s'abattant à côté de ses frères.

« C'est trois nains qui vont à la mine. Le premier prend la pelle, le deuxième prend la pioche, que prend le troisième ?

—Tsss…Une devinette Moyashi ? T'as oublié le repas de midi ? »

Le symbiotique prit un faux air étonné.

« Non, mais essaie. A moins que tu ne sois trop bête pour y arriver…

—Tch.

—Ça veut dire oui ?

—Tch. »

Touchant, une telle marque d'enthousiasme ! Soit. Allen intima de nouveau sa question :

« Alors, que prend le troisième ? »

Le kendoka se trouva face à un choix conflictuel. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de participer à ce jeu, pas plus que de répondre. S'il ne le faisait pas, ce couillon de moyashi allait rétorquer qu'il était stupide. Kanda avait une fierté. Il ne voulait pas qu'il fanfaronne en se croyant supérieur à lui. Mais à côté de ça, non pas que ce soit le cas d'habitude, il ne le supportait plus. Avec cette semaine désastreuse, malgré sa force et ses capacités de récupération hors norme, il était claqué. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir la paix. D'où l'impérativité de faire le bon choix : la fierté ou, la paix tant désirée ?

« Il prend rien. »

Allen sourit. Dans un sens, cette blague lui permettrait de se venger de leur précédente dispute. C'était le truc idéal, surtout que Lavi l'avait bien fait chier avec ça.

« Je te la redis : C'est trois nains qui vont à la mine. Le premier prend la pelle, le deuxième prend la pioche, que prend le troisième ?

—Tsss…Il prend rien parce qui y a rien d'autre à prendre.

—Si, attends, t'as pas compris je vais te la refaire. C'est trois nains qui vont à la mine. Le premier prend la pelle, le deuxième prend la pioche, que prend le troisième ? »

Déjà qu'il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup, le kendoka s'énervait subrepticement.

« Je m'en balance ! »

Intérieurement, le blandinet s'esclaffait.

« Je vais te la refaire, alors c'est trois nains qui vont à la mine. Le premier prend la pelle, le deuxième prend la pioche, que prend le troisième ? »

D'où sortait cette devinette merdique ? Encore un coup du lapin crétin, à coup sûr. Ils allaient avoir une sérieuse conversation demain, ou plutôt Mugen et lui allaient avoir une conversation.

«Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avec ton truc merdique Moyashi.

—C'est juste que t'as pas compris, je vais te la refaire encore une fois : C'est trois nains qui vont à la mine. Le premier prend la pelle, le deuxième prend la pioche, que prend le troisième ?

—MUGEN DANS LE FION !

—Décidemment, rit Allen, t'as envie de la caser dans le cul des gens ton épée. D'abord Lavi, puis après un nain…Fais attention, c'est peut-être le signe d'une pulsion refoulée par ton esprit. »

Kanda parut décrocher quelques secondes.

« Je te demande pardon Moyashi ? » gronda-t-il enfin.

Il s'était levé, muscles du visage tendus, et s'approchait d'Allen avec l'air le plus menaçant possible. Peut-être qu'il était allé un peu trop loin. Surtout qu'ils étaient seuls, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi.

« Euh…Je…

—Tu ?

—Je vais te refaire ma blague ? »

Le brun l'accula brutalement entre le siège et la table. Le blandin réalisa qu'il s'attirait de plus en plus les foudres de son vis-à-vis, ajouté à cela le fait qu'il était complètement coincé.

« Tu me dis ta blague encore une fois, je t'écorche vif.

—Mais attends t'as pas compris, c'est les trois nains qui vont à la mine. Le premier prend la pelle, le deuxième prend la pioche, que prend le troisième ?

—TU ME PRENDS LA TÊTE MOYASHI !

— Ah bah t'as trouvé, t'as vu ! C'était pas sorcier ! »

De nouveau, le japonais se perdit dans les dédales tortueux de son esprit, qui résumait de pures et simples pensées mettant en scène la tête du blandinet dansant sur la pointe de Mugen.

« Cours. »

Le blandin en avait profité pour se libérer et se tenir plus éloigné du kendoka. Sa menace était voilée mais s'entendait comme s'il l'avait prononcée distinctement grâce au ton de sa voix.

« Cours Moyashi, je te le conseille. »

Là, il était plus clair.

« Touche à ton cul ! répliqua Allen en luttant contre la partie de lui qui désirait obéir au kendoka.

—Crois-moi Moyashi, c'est au tien que je vais toucher ! »

Silence embarrassant.

« Tu veux me violer Bakanda ? » demanda finalement un moyashi rieur avec des yeux ronds.

_Je vais le tuer ! _

« NON IMB- »

Mais c'était trop tard. Le maudit fuyait et hurlait déjà un gros au secours ironique, Kanda partant à sa poursuite.

**XXX**

Les doigts de Jerry craquèrent en même temps que sa patience. Son besoin de sommeil était vital, et si ces deux idiots ne comprenaient pas la manière douce, il allait employer la force. D'ailleurs, comme il les avait déjà averti…

Le brun se félicita.

Il venait de trouver comment les châtier et leur donner une bonne leçon. Ah ça, il les dissuaderait de recommencer par la suite. Il se leva, bien décidé à les faire arrêter leurs cris, une aura digne de celle d'un meurtrier en puissance dessinée derrière lui.

* * *

**End !**

**Pour les scènes avec Jerry, j'aime bien l'idée de ce que j'appelle « personnage-garou » –Perso qui peut être gentil et méchant, dédoublement de personnalité en somme- et c'est tombé sur lui. Je trouvais ça kiffant. Pas de Norbert dans ce chapitre, mais il reviendra !**

**Comme toujours, si vous avez une critique, un mot, une phrase à dire, bref n'importe quoi…N'hésitez pas !**

**Au prochain chapitre et merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Partie 1 : Les courses

**Hey les gens !**

**La partie avec Lavi dans le chapitre précédant n'avait pas plu à tout le monde à cause des blagues, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le seul chapitre où il y en aura autant. Ce chapitre est du style des autres, mais trop long dans sa version intégrale, je l'ai donc séparé en deux parties. **

**Bonne lecture à vous, enjoy !**

**Chapitre 4 partie 1 –Les courses, honorons l'image !***

* * *

Pour Allen, la journée commençait d'une heure matinale. Au dehors de la citadelle, le bleu marine de la nuit s'étendait dans le ciel sans la moindre volonté de disparaitre. En réalité, il n'était même pas cinq heures, et le blandin arpentait déjà les couloirs menant vers la cuisine.

A cause de sa nuit quasi inexistante, il dodelinait sur ses jambes, yeux dans le vague. Le souffle froid de l'air dans les couloirs apportait avec lui un sentiment d'irritation revigorante pour Allen. Sans aucune exagération, sa dispute de la vieille avec Kanda pouvait être qualifiée de mémorable, tout comme l'intervention de Jerry. Le sacré savon qu'il leur avait passé ne s'était soldé que lorsque l'indien avait demandé à ce qu'ils reviennent avant les aurores.

Allen avait bien cru qu'ils allaient passer l'arme à gauche à cause de l'immense colère du cuisinier. –Affronter le Comte et tous les Noah réunis était préférable à être en face d'un Jerry agressif –. Mais hormis ça, Kanda lui en voulait terriblement. Le japonais était certain que ce qui allait découdre de cette convocation serait une interdiction de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine. Et bien sûr, il rejetait la faute sur lui. La liste de ses blâmes était longue : **il **l'énervait, **il** gâchait tout, **il** était con, **il** faisait n'importe quoi…Le japonais le détestait plus qu'auparavant. Allen devait avouer que ça l'atteignait étrangement. Ça déclenchait presque un sentiment de culpabilité en lui. Quelque part, ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

L'anglais n'étant pas un lâche, il s'y rendait, déterminé à affronter cette épreuve. Un frisson le traversa lorsqu'il se souvint de la douceur de ses draps. Ces couloirs à la température presque belliqueuse étaient si frais durant les petites heures, alors que son lit…Son lit était tellement chaud, confortable…Nouveau frisson, mais pour une tout autre raison. Si Link se réveillait, ça se passerait mal. Allen n'avait pas peur des remontrances de l'allemand. Du rapport que celui-ci fournirait à l'inspecteur Luberrier, ça, un peu plus…

Ses pas l'avaient conduit à l'entrée du réfectoire par laquelle il arriva, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient essayé la porte de Jerry hier. Si Kanda s'était engagé tranquillement dans un couloir par lequel il avait su trouver le chemin de sa chambre, lui, il s'était perdu. Hors de question qu'il tourne en rond pendant une heure.

En grimpant sur le comptoir, la vue d'un asiatique figé dans une pose rêche tirant franchement la gueule, et de l'énorme sourire collé aux lèvres de Jerry, lui donnèrent envie de détaler pour rejoindre Link. Impossible, cependant. Il se plaça sans un mot le plus loin possible de Kanda. Allen prit conscience que son collègue était en uniforme, alors que lui avait simplement enfilé une chemise mal boutonnée par-dessus un pantalon attrapé dans la hâte.

L'immaculé sourire de Jerry ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Où était passée la crème dessert humaine qui les lui servait justement, ses desserts ? Et quel psychopathe rivalisant fortement avec Kanda sur l'échelle de la folie s'était emparé de son corps ?

Le cuisinier changea d'expression. Ses lunettes se plaquèrent sur eux. A travers les verres, ses pupilles possédaient le genre de regard qui vous transperce jusqu'à la moelle au point de vous pétrifier. Bras croisés dans le dos, il marcha en cercle devant eux, accompagné du _tac tac_ violent de ses semelles. La vision du cuisinier faisant les cents pas agaça prodigieusement les deux exorcistes. Pour plus d'emphase, Jerry plia légèrement les genoux et s'arrêta.

« Bien. »

Les pas reprirent.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Il les dévisageait à présent. Il n'avait plus son air de fou-furieux, mais sans pour autant être le gentil Jerry délivrant leur pitance. Allen fut envahi d'un doute. L'espace d'un instant, il se rangea au point de vue de son compère. Jerry leur interdirait-t-il l'entrée de la cuisine et Kanda le détesterait-t-il toute sa vie ?

Kanda qui se crispait de colère. Comme le jardinage, cuisiner était une passion pour lui. Ça l'occupait quand il n'avait rien à faire et le rendait serein là où la méditation ratait parfois. Activité qu'il avait lors d'un temps regretté exercé seul, la cuisine s'était intégrée dans sa vie. C'était fini. Tout ça à cause du moyashi.

« J'ai une mission pour vous. »

_HEIN ?!_

Les deux compères se statufièrent. Ne sachant s'il devait se réjouir ou appréhender, Kanda adopta une expression indifférente et tendit l'oreille. Quant à Allen, il était ravi. Bien sûr, la mission serait sûrement quelque chose de désagréable, mais au moins, le japonais ne lui en voudrait pas jusqu'à la mort ! Le nœud dans Norbert se dissipait…Minute, pourquoi s'en souciait-il tant ?

Pas le temps d'y penser, Jerry reprenait.

« Avec toutes vos expériences culinaires mes réserves vont bientôt se retrouver à secs. J'ai besoin de les remplir. Je n'ai pas assez pour satisfaire les estomacs des gens jusqu'à ce soir…-Il afficha un air larmoyant- et je ne veux décevoir personne ! Je dois à tout prix pouvoir cuisiner de bons plats pour tout le monde ! »

Sur cette phrase, il leur jeta un regard éloquent, ajoutant une suite que les deux jeunes hommes lisaient déjà sur ses lèvres :

« Vous allez donc vous rendre en ville et renflouer les caisses. »

Allen acquiesça sur un sourire, mais Kanda protesta :

« Une vraie mission pourrait nous tomber dessus à tout moment. Komui est au courant ? »

Jerry sourit malicieusement.

« Il trouve justement que cela vous ferait du bien.»

Le kendoka hésita, tuer ce putain de Komui ou ce connard de Jerry ?

Toute la matinée en compagnie du moyashi, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il le tuerait à coup sûr. En mots simples : ce con lui inspirait une répulsion viscérale. Il serra les poings, la rage influant dans ses veines…Peut-être que était-ce ce qu'ils cherchaient. Maintenant qu'on soupçonnait Allen d'être un Noah, ils voulaient s'assurer qu'il soit éliminé. Un feu d'espoir qui s'éteignit vite envahit le kendoka.

Ce n'était pas le sûrement pas le cas, mais dieu, qu'il aurait aimé ça.

« Vous y allez maintenant. Le temps que vous arriviez, il sera sept heures, et les commerçants commenceront à ouvrir. Si tout se passe bien, vous en aurez jusqu'à dix heures, et vous serez à l'heure pour le déjeuner. » leur dit Jerry.

_Plus de 2 heures 30 pour aller en ville ?! Sans déconner ?_

Tandis que son sourire s'était fait amical, les yeux de Kanda irradiaient. Une liste était posée sur le plan de travail vide. Jerry se retourna pour prendre le papier, qu'il froissa négligemment en leur tendant. Voyant que Kanda n'exerçait aucun mouvement du bras vers Jerry et comprenant qu'il n'en aurait pas, ce fut Allen qui s'avança pour le saisir, quand une pensée sinistre le frappa.

« On ne mange pas ? »

Norbert se réveilla.

_JE VEUX MES KNACKIS ! REVOOOOOOLTE !_

_Norbert…_

_MAIS T'AVAIS DIT QU'ON AURAIT DES KNACKIS ! _

Allen ne put continuer. L'indien s'arqua comme s'il était foudroyé, fit volte-face en enfonçant la liste dans la poche de son tablier. Les yeux emplis d'une détermination flamboyante, il déclara :

« Je vais vous faire un petit-déjeuner copieux avant que vous ne partiez. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne repartira d'ici le ventre vide tant que j'existerai ! Je vous satisferai à bloc mes petits amis, vous allez faire le plein de calories ! »

En un éclair, il disparut derrière la porte.

_Epouse-le._

_NORBERT !_

_Bah quoi ? Il est génial ce mec._

_Justement, c'est un mec et moi aussi. Ce n'est pas possible et ce n'est pas…_

_Alors épouse Kanda, il est plus avare mais il cuisine bien._

Le symbiotique était aussi rouge que sa marque.

_Kanda est aussi un garçon. _

_Ahhh ce que vous faites chier vous les mecs, nous les filles, on ne se pose pas tant de problèmes._

Ah, oui. Depuis qu'il avait entendu le japonais parler « d'une poêle », jugeant les déterminants et accords féminins plus mélodieux, cet intestin avait décidé qu'il était une fille. À chaque occasion, il ramenait sa féminité imaginaire sur le tapis.

_Norbert, tu n'es pas une fille. Tu as un nom de mec. Tu es UN estomac. Tu dis pas une estomac toi, non ?_

_Mais j'ai pas de zizi !_

C'était peine perdue. Il ne voulait rien comprendre.

_Est-ce que tu as…un… truc de fille ?_

_Non._

_Alors tu vois…_

_Mais justement, je n'ai pas de sexe ! J'ai au moins le droit de décider de quel côté je suis ! Non ?_

_Norbert…_

Mais l'estomac se buta.

_SI JE ME SENS FEMME A L'INTERIEUR, C'EST MON PROBLEME !_

_D'accord, d'accord…_

Allen céda. Ça ne regardait que Norbert, et ça ne lui enlevait pas un côté de sa virilité, puisqu'avant de se considérer comme une femme, Norbert n'était pas vraiment un dure à cuire.

Les sourcils recourbés, Kanda voyait le blandinet prendre des expressions exaspérées et blasées. Il en avait la confirmation, le moyash n'était pas tout seul dans sa tête. Plus intéressant, l'asiatique commençait à se demander ce que foutait Jerry. Ce dernier réapparut avec une petite table dans les bras qu'il installa au milieu de la carrée, entre le plan de travail et les éléments derrière, ce qui ne libérait qu'un espace exigu pour le passage, avant d'aller chercher deux chaises qu'il bazarda de chaque côté de la table. Très vite, il cuisina et une assiette de Soba (Chez Kanda, ce plat se consommait matin, midi et soir) y fut déposée, suivie de trois assiettes garnies pour le moyashi.

« Bon appétit ! »

Pendant que l'indien se concentrait à présent sur les fourneaux et entamait la préparation de plats en avance, les deux exorcistes s'assirent, avec un sourire pour le maudit et un grognement pour l'épéiste.

Allen regarda ses assiettes. Une remplie de brochette de Dango Mitarashi, une remplie d'hamburgers à la Kanda, la dernière comportant une côte de porc accompagnée de légumes divers. C'était moins que d'habitude, mais ça suffisait pour ce matin.

_Non ça ne suffit pas ! Moi j'ai la dalle. C'est quoi ce rapace, il garde tout pour lui !_

_Norbert, y'a pu rien, on doit aller faire les courses._

_Bah qu'est-ce t'attends imbécile ?! Je veux en avoir pour mon argent !_

…_On a rien investi…Et tu veux que je parte sans manger ?_

Norbert se tut, et Allen put déguster (dévorer) ses mets. Il croisa les jambes sous la table et donna sans le vouloir un coup de pied au kendoka.

« Je te conseille de faire attention si tu ne veux pas aller dire bonjour au mur. » susurra avidement ce dernier en tordant ses couverts, la queue de la fourchette succombant dangereusement.

Le maudit soupira.

« Ecoute, Kanda…

—Tch… »

Le japonais ne voulait pas en aucun cas parler à ce crétin, pas qu'il n'ait déjà voulu d'ailleurs, et en voyant sa mine défaite, il sut que le message s'était percuté.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir. »

Mais visiblement pas assez encré.

« Je m'en fous, Moyashi.

—C'EST ALLEN ! »

Jerry se retourna et les fusilla du regard. Son expression signifiait clairment : « engueulez-vous et je vous assassine. ». Même s'il aurait été plus intelligent de tourner court à la conversation, à défaut de la possibilité d'y mettre un terme, Allen avait le besoin inexplicable d'atténuer la tension qu'il y avait entre eux.

« Mais écoute, il nous envoie juste en ville ! On garde la cuisine. »

_Toi tu vas garder Mugen enfoncée dans le cœur…_

Kanda avala une bouchée de nouilles en l'ignorant complètement. Le maudit tourna la tête et prit un air agacé.

« Et puis merde, je te demande pas d'accepter mes excuses Bakanda, mais elles sont dites. »

L'épéiste releva des pupilles étonnées vers le symbiotique. Celui-ci croqua une grande bouchée du hamburger, s'accordant à peine le temps d'avaler avant de mordre dans ses brochettes. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Mais après tout, Kanda s'en foutait. Il se détourna rapidement pour revenir à ses Soba.

A la fin du repas, qui s'était déroulé dans le calme plat, la liste resurgit de la poche du son tablier de Jerry accompagnée d'un porte-monnaie qu'il leur donna.

« Sur cette liste, vous avez ce qu'il faut acheter, les adresses, et le portefeuille devrait contenir assez pour que vous payiez. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, dites que vous venez de ma part. »

Kanda resta indifférent. Allen acquiesça et partit rapidement chercher une veste. Peu après, ils sortirent par la porte de derrière, guidés par l'indien jusqu'aux couloirs. En les voyant s'éloigner avec la gaieté d'un jour de pluie torrentiel, le cuisinier se dit qu'il avait hâte de voir leurs têtes quand ils reviendraient.

Son plan était la vengeance parfaite. La garantie totale d'un changement d'attitude entre les deux garçons, même superficiel. Car ils voudraient éviter à tout prix d'être de nouveau confrontés à ce _cauchemar_.

Il était ravi d'avoir passé son tour.

**XXX**

A peine avaient-ils mis les pieds en ville que ce fut l'anarchie la plus totale.

_Le hasard_ avait voulu qu'il y ait un marché ce jour-là, et un marché avec des stands de nourritures sur lequel le blandin s'était précipité comme s'il n'avait pas vu de vivres depuis des mois. Le japonais avait crié qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça à foutre et devaient se fier directives de Jerry. Comme dans un état second, le maudit n'en avait eu cure.

Bilan, il courait d'un stand à un autre. Et le pire, _il_ gardait l'argent. L'asiatique n'avait de cesse de le poursuivre et d'arriver de justesse pour l'empêcher d'acheter n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Mais à chaque fois, le temps que le ton monte entre lui et les vendeurs mécontents de ses interventions, Allen prenait la fuite et le manège se répétait.

Les rues se ressemblaient un peu toutes dans ce genre de ville, et elles étaient noires de monde. Certes, trouver un garçon aux cheveux blancs n'était pas compliqué. Se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui dans une foule serrée, en revanche, l'était plus.

Cette fois-ci, le blandinet s'arrêta à un stand de Barbe à papa, et avant qu'il ne puisse sortir le portefeuille de sa veste et en demander une, le kendoka le saisit par ses cheveux et l'entraina contre lui. Le maudit dans les bras, il tenait fébrilement la liste entre deux doigts.

La situation ne lui plaisait pas, être collé contre cet imbécile était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. La sensation de se prendre une honte magistrale l'étreignait, la colère s'immisçant aussi. Prêt à occire le moindre passant qui le regarderait de travers, il plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous Bakanda ?! hurlait l'autre en se débattant. POSE-MOI !

—Hors de question que je te lâche. Tu vas encore te tirer et je veux pas te courir après à droite à gauche. Ça fait deux heures qu'on est là, Moyashi merde ! »

Le moyashi l'observa avec l'incompréhension elle-même peinte sur le visage. Kanda bouillonna d'avoir les mains prises et d'être dans l'incapacité de lui coller une claque.

« J'ai fait ça, moi ?

—Non, le banc ! »

Allen le toisa, mine interloquée. Il se détendit entre ses bras et chercha un banc du regard. Stands à perte de vue, solides bâtiments en pierre encadrants les rues pavées, des gens plus ou moins chargés de courses, mais banc…Niet.

« Y'a pas de banc, déclara-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers Kanda.

—C'était une métaphore, enfoiré ! » grinça celui-ci entre ses dents.

De ses yeux cendrés, Allen le fusilla. Ce n'était même pas sa faute, en plus, c'était Norbert qui était devenu fou lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans la ville. Tellement fou qu'il n'avait plus réussit à reprendre le contrôle. Son estomac était parvenu à exercer une traction suffisamment forte à l'intérieur de lui pour le forcer à aller où il le voulait.

« Pose-moi, Bakanda.

—Va te faire, Moyashi. »

Ils avaient tous deux échangé d'une voix calme, et Kanda reprit son chemin, trainant Allen avec lui.

Le symbiotique tentait de se dégager furieusement. Le japonais le retenait par son bras gauche replié, avant-bras appuyant fermement contre sa jugulaire. Il était convaincu que c'était fait exprès. Il touchait tout juste le sol de la pointe des pieds, et leur position attirait les regards de quelques passants qui hésitaient à intervenir, se détournant rapidement en croisant le regard de Kanda. Un Kanda qui commençait à envisager d'assommer le blandin et de faire les courses seul en l'abandonnant dans un coin, quand celui-ci se remit à gueuler.

« TU VAS ME POSER ESPECE DE… »

Il s'était arrêté, son regard avait croisé une chose, et Kanda suivit. Ils restèrent abasourdis puis ils comprirent. Là-bas, au milieu de la foule, se détachait une silhouette à la masse de cheveux roux coiffés d'un bandeau. On pouvait aussi lui apercevoir qu'un cache-œil au niveau de l'œil droit.

Lavi.

Et il s'avançait dans leur direction.

Tout de suite, les deux exorcistes se lâchèrent et leur première réaction fut de partir en courant. Ils bifurquèrent dans la première ruelle venue, totalement au hasard, encore sous l'impulsion de leurs gestes. Elle était petite et sombre, entre deux rangées de maisons conjointes et elle se finissait par un cul de sac. De vieux journaux en compagnie d'autres papiers jaunis par le temps ainsi que des bouteilles vides trainaient çà et là. Située ainsi et dans cet état, une telle rue ne devait pas être très visitée. Cela faisait d'elle l'endroit parfait pour se cacher.

« Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ? » haletait le blandin.

S'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, Kanda serrait les poings -de colère.

« Un gars aux cheveux bruns avec le fourreau d'un katana qui dépasse en train d'étreindre un gamin aux cheveux blancs, tu crois qu'il a pu nous louper ?! »

Il foudroyait le maudit du regard tandis que celui-ci s'insurgea. La façon dont il l'avait désigné ne lui plaisait pas et lui resta nettement en travers de la gorge.

«_Un gamin_ ? Mais tu t'es regardé avant de parler ?

—Ta gueule. »

Ils cessèrent tout deux sur cette phrase, sans pour autant que la tension ne s'estompe. Ils restèrent là pendant une bonne minute, à se regarder en chien de faïence. Mais bien vite, Allen réengagea l'échange :

« Si jamais t'entends un mot sur ça au QG pas la peine te plaindre à moi, personne t'a demandé de me faire un câlin. »

Un câlin ? bondit Kanda. Voilà qu'il se faisait des films sur ses intentions maintenant !

« Je _ne _t'ai_ pas_ fait un câlin Moyashi, je_ t'ai_ retenu contre moi _pour éviter_ que tu ne te tires dépenser du fric dont on a besoin pour autre chose ! »

L'anglais croisa les bras et prit un air indifférent.

« Nah, c'est sûr qu'avec ton temps de réactivité, j'avais le temps d'écumer les stands. »

Le japonais se figea, rouge colère.

« Tu veux qu'on évalue mon temps de réactivité pour t'enfoncer Mugen dans le cul ?

—T'as vraiment un problème avec cette épée Bakanda. »

Partant pour lui mettre un soufflet, Kanda se dit qu'il avait une bonne occasion de lui clouer le bec.

« Tss…Et tu disais être désolé pour hier.»

L'autre changea de réaction, le brun s'y était attendu. Par contre, à ce que les traits d'Allen devienne un brin soucieux, un peu moins.

« Tu les aurais accepté, mes excuses ?

—Bien sûr que non. »

La réponse venait de mettre à Allen l'énorme claque que Kanda voulait lui donner à elle seule. Le blandin avait parfois du mal à cerner ce crétin, encore plus avec cet échange contradictoire. Le crétin s'engagea vers la sortie de la rue.

«On va pas camper ici moyashi, » lâcha-t-il aimablement sans se retourner.

Hésitant un court instant, le blandin s'écria :

« Pourquoi tu me parles de mes excuses pour me dire ça ? »

Kanda soupira. Ce gars était vraiment très con.

« Tss…

—Réponds !

—Tch, tu dis que tu t'excuses mais tu redeviens chiant après. »

Le maudit sentit la colère l'assaillir.

« C'est toi qui m'as agrippé, je te signale.

—J'ai fait ça parce que tu courrais partout depuis deux heures pour acheter de la bouffe !

—Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose, c'est comme ça, je vois de la nourriture : j'ai faim.

—Notion de contrôle, tu connais ?

—Ah ça oui sinon tu ne serais pas là ! »

Il y eut un silence. Kanda ricana intérieurement, les coins de ses lèvres se retroussèrent. Balancer un pique le tentait, mais il ne voulait pas passer sa matinée ici.

« Passe-moi le pognon. »

A contre cœur, Allen obéit. En passant la main dans sa veste, il resta sans voix. Où était le portefeuille ? Le teint bleui, il tâtonna nerveusement dans la poche censée le contenir. Devant lui, Kanda s'impatientait.

« L'argent, Moyashi. »

Il fouillait toutes ses poches, continuait de tâter partout, rien. Aucune trace de l'argent. Comment lui dire ?

«…Kanda…

—… »

Le brun ignorait pourquoi, il pressentait déjà son calme le quitter. L'anglais tritura ses mains.

« Je…Je crois…que…que j'ai…Pas perdu hein…Mais un peu égaré le portefeuille. »

Un peu égaré ?!

Une cocotte-minute aurait collée à la description du japonais, de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles tant il s'énervait. Son environnement baigna dans une lumière rougeâtre avec quelques reflets orangés, et au milieu, le blandin. Ses orbes braqués sur lui, il apparaissait comme une cible plus réfléchissante que le reste. Une cible qu'il avait envie d'éliminer, tout de suite.

« Tu as fait quoi ? prononça-t-il lentement.

—Je…J'ai…

—J'ai entendu ! Comment t'as pu faire ça crétin ?!

—Je l'avais encore quand tu me portais, je te promets ! »

Kanda crut voir un défilement d'information à côté de la silhouette du maudit, et des instructions sur la manière de tuer de la façon la plus douloureuse possible avec un katana ou encore à main nue se profilaient petit à petit.

« Re-tr-ou-ve-le-po-gn-on. »

Une brise légère s'infiltra dans la rue, et une jeune brunette sortie de nulle part lui administra un coup de pied qui l'encastra dans le barreau d'une fenêtre d'une maison.

« C'est bon, dit-t-elle à Allen, tu peux partir, je le retiens. »

Mais sous son air incompris, l'anglais se précipita sur l'épéiste et l'aida à se relever. Ou du moins en eut l'intention, puisque Kanda se remit sur pied en le repoussant brutalement.

« On appartient à la même organisation, expliqua-t-il, et on est ensemble ! »

Une atmosphère ambiguë s'étendit dans la ruelle.

« On fait les courses _ensemble_. »

Après avoir acquiescé légèrement, honteuse d'être intervenue dans une situation où elle n'avait rien à faire –surtout en avisant le jeune homme qu'elle venait de tenter d'assommer porteur d'un sabre- , la jeune fille partit sans demander son reste.

Kanda ne tarda pas à maugréer.

« Fais gaffe à la façon dont tu formules tes phrases Moyashi ! »

Allen rougit sous la gêne et trouva soudainement ses chaussures passionnantes. Il releva un peu les yeux, et au milieu du sol jonché de cochonneries, il aperçut une petite masse noire et cuivrée à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Hé, mais il est là le fric ! »

A peine la phrase achevée, le japonais s'y était déjà précipité. Recevant un regard dédaigneux de sa part, Allen et lui reprirent leur route, les membres contractés et les pupilles affutées à la recherche de toute masse rousse. Après un rapide examen minutieux de la rue, ils ne virent rien et relâchèrent la pression. Avec un peu de chance, le rouquin était parti.

La première adresse devait se trouver à deux pâtés de maisons de là. Ils s'y rendirent, entamant leurs missions.

**XXX**

Cinq heures plus tard, ils avaient crapahutés aux quatre coins de la ville, à croire que Jerry l'avait fait exprès, et assit sur un banc, sacs dans les bras, Kanda attendait. Ce qu'il attendait ? Et bien c'était que le moyashi ne sorte de la boutique dans laquelle il était entré pour qu'ils puissent enfin retourner au quartier général.

Ils avaient décidé de se séparer. Et parce que le japonais, qui en avait plus que marre, pestait contre le cuisinier et Komui qu'il projetait d'assassiné dans d'atroces souffrances, et parce que comme on aurait pu le présager, une autre dispute avait éclaté entre le kendoka et le symbiotique.

Le brun avait parlé de lui faire bouffer Mugen par les trous de nez, et le blandin l'avait sommé d'aller s'empaler lui-même avec son katana. En gros, l'ambiance était toujours très bonne entre eux.

Le brun devait néanmoins l'avouer, il était pressé de voir le bout de sa tignasse. Ça faisait au moins une heure qu'il poireautait. Une douleur gagnait son fessier à cause du banc inconfortable. Il ne voulait pas chopper à nouveau des hémorroïdes. C'était arrivé une fois, durant une mission où l'auberge particulièrement crasseuse offrait immanquablement une salle de bain dans un état similaire. Il avait été malheureusement obligé de se soulager de temps en temps, même souvent, ce qui devait être une grande cause à son mal, vu que la bouffe était infecte. Tant infecte qu'elle avait réussie à l'atteindre, lui.

Et vous connaissez la suite…Une semaine sans pouvoir méditer à se tartiner de la crème aussi blanche que les cheveux de la pousse de soja aux parties intimes, ce pauvre Kanda disait non merci.

Alors il pénétra dans l'épicerie, une petite sonnette s'activa lorsqu'il passa la porte, et les lames disjonctent du plancher s'enfoncèrent sous ses pas.

C'était une de ces amples brasseries de villes, pas très grande, quatre petits murs, juste ce qu'il fallait pour y accueillir un nombre respectable de client. Des étalages de légumes et produits divers s'entassaient sous la fenêtre à côté de la porte. A gauche de la pièce, une table avec des épices et des produits en boites, ainsi que la cage d'un perroquet vert semblait le disséquer du regard attira son œil. Il repéra le comptoir où s'empilaient des cartons sans doute récemment livrés, et des emballages vides, et la caisse où une femme blonde se penchait. Ce type d'endroit, on en faisait vite le tour. En plus, par ce jour de marché, il était seul dans la boutique, et pas de moyashi. Il ne l'avait pas vu sortir.

Mais où était passé ce con ?

La gérante releva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire étincelant :

« Bonjour ! Venez chercher bonheur au pays de Sandy ! »

Ne s'abaissant à faire un commentaire, même mentale, sur le slogan, il tordit ses lèvres et grogna en s'approchant.

« Fuck you ! » *

_Que… ?_

Avec un regard de psychopathe, Kanda se tourna vers l'auteur de l'insulte. Ce plaisantin n'était autre que le perroquet. Les deux petites boules noires qui lui servaient d'yeux le détaillaient de bas en haut, il crut y discerner un éclair d'ironie, et eut soudain envie de l'étriper.

La propriétaire des lieux se racla la gorge.

« Il fait ça quand il aime bien les gens…Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Faites pas attention. »

Faites pas attention ? Il allait lui dégommer son piaf ! Mais il se souvint qu'il devait d'abord trouver l'autre crétin.

« O…

—Fuck you ! »

Avant de reprendre, il jeta un regard mauvais vers le volatile. La bête sembla s'en amuser.

« Fuck you ! Fuck you ! »

_Garder son calme. __Ne pas tuer ce perroquet, même si le désir d'en finir est insoutenable. Poser sa question. Trouver le moyashi. En faire de la pâtée pour chien. Partir d'ici à tout jamais._

Il poursuivit :

« Où il est le garçon aux cheveux blancs ? »

La femme sembla réfléchir, et un nouveau « fuck you » retentit. La main de Kanda le démangeait légèrement, si l'épicière voulait garder sa grosse perruche, elle avait intérêt à répondre vite.

« Il est parti par l'annexe. »

Du doigt, elle indiquait une porte à sa gauche. Sans un merci, le japonais s'y dirigea, bien décidé à engueuler le blandin.

« Fuck you ! »

Avec des yeux incandescents, il toisa l'animal de toute sa hauteur.

« Tsss…tu vas la fermer sale bête ! »

La dite sale bête pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tsss…Fuck you ! »

L'épéiste prit un air blasé. Cette pièce de volaille venait de l'imiter tout en sortant sa connerie ? Sérieusement, cette pastèque plumée osait se ficher de lui ?

Il entendit le gloussement de la blonde, qui ramena bien vite sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher ses rires quand elle croisa la lueur meurtrière de ses iris.

« Je crois qu'il vous apprécie vraiment, vous savez. Je peux vous en tirer un bon pr…

—Non. »

Le ton était froid, cassant comme la glace, et sans appel. La femme comprit qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire, et il partit.

A peine rentré dans la pièce légèrement plus grande où étaient stockés plusieurs tables jonchées d'aliments que son regard repéra un Allen occupé…A se goinfrer, à demi affalé sur une table comportant plusieurs assiettes vides où seules quelques miettes de nourritures subsistaient. Au-dessus, une banderole indiquait « buffet à volonté ! ».

… Buffet à volonté…Le blandin en avait allégrement profité, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien !

« Moyashi ! »

Tout de suite, complètement pris en faute, Allen s'éloigna et cacha la cuisse de poulet qu'il dévorait précédemment derrière lui.

« Ah, Kanda, tu es là… »

Phrase qui signifiait en somme : Merde, tu m'as grillé.

Et grillé, Allen l'était. Et pas qu'un peu. Peut-être que discrètement il pourrait…Ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce dans les moindres recoins, et soudain, ils virent l'absolution.

Une table à sa droite.

S'il visait bien, il pourrait balancer le poulet sous la nappe, ni vu, ni connu. Seulement, il avait de la sauce autour de la bouche et dans les cheveux. Ce fait ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux du japonais qui le fixait d'un air rude.

« Oui, Moyashi, je suis là. »

Silence lourd de sens, tout aussi disert que cette phrase.

« Tss…T'étais occupé à te goinfrer » bouillonna le japonais.

Le blandin se mordit les lèvres.

« Désolé, mais j'avais faim…

—Je peux vous aider ? »

Cette voix appartenait à l'épicière, décidée à venir voir de quoi aurait besoin les deux compères, pour le moment ses deux seuls clients.

« Non, on vous a pas sonné. » cracha Kanda.

_Elle m'énerve, mon dieu qu'elle m'énerve, et son piaf de merde. Il m'énerve. Ça m'énerve._

La blonde comprit que ce jeune homme n'était décidemment pas sympathique avant de partir en lançant au blandin un regard compatissant, ainsi qu'admiratif. Supporter quelqu'un comme ça, pour elle, ça relevait d'un incroyable talent !

Le japonais soupira avant d'interroger le maudit :

« Il reste quoi ? »

Le regard de l'anglais se posa sur le feu buffet.

« Ah plus rien, j'ai vraiment tout bouffé…Si à la limite y a des miettes, ou le pain. Mais j'en ai goûté un bout, c'est de la merde. Même moi j'aime pas, c'est…

—Sur la liste Moyashi !

—C'est ALLEN ! Tu peux y arriver : A.L.L.E.N !

—La ferme. Tu peux y arriver : L.A.F.E. R.M. E.» l'imita le brun.

De nouveau, s'ils avaient eu des armes à la place des yeux, la première guerre mondiale aurait eu lieu avant l'heure. Ils finirent par détourner le regard, et Allen regarda le papier au creux de sa main :

« Du Leerdammer, du Roquerfort, du soja, et de la pâte feuilletée. »

Le brun souffla mentalement, il saturait. Mais au moins, ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps.

« Tch, morigéna-t-il en lui passant un sac et lui arrachant la liste des mains, prends ça, hors de question que je me coltine tout. »

Allen soupira, et ils déambulèrent dans la pièce en cherchant leurs articles, et non leur bonheur qu'ils ne trouveraient certainement pas ici, même en cherchant bien. Quand la sonnette tinta, ils ne s'imaginaient pas d'à quel point ils avaient raison.

Deux hommes venaient d'entrer de l'autre côté. Ils étaient âgés d'une trentaine d'année pour l'un, et de la cinquantaine pour l'autre. Si le plus jeune salua gaiement la jeune femme en complimentant sa devise avant de s'avancer dans l'annexe avec tout l'entrain du type joyeux, l'autre ne fit qu'un signe de tête en ruminant. Il était légèrement crispé et semblait épuisé, on voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là.

Les deux exorcistes ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, et les yeux du blandin repérèrent le Roquerfort.

« Tiens il est là ! »

L'asiatique s'empara de la boite, mais le maudit l'arrêta.

« Attends on peut avoir deux pour le prix d'un ! »

_Il vient de s'enfiler tout un stand de bouffe et il cherche encore du rab ?! Putain mais il a quoi dans le ventre, un dragon ?_

« Y'a écrit _une boite_ de Roquerfort Moyashi.

—Mais c'est gratuit, on pourra s'en servir ce soir au moins. »

En soupirant, Kanda abdiqua et prit une seconde boite, quand une exclamation enjouée retentit :

« Aaaah le Leerdammer ! En plus c'est le dernier ! »

De nouveau, alors que le blandin pensait un gros « merde ! », le japonais vit rouge. Ses facultés sensorielles se décuplant, il découvrit l'endroit où se tenait l'homme en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

_Analyse en cours…_

De rapides informations défilaient : Homme blond, type irlandais, la trentaine, 1 mètre 74, yeux bleus, musculature 24%, corpulence moyenne, air con.

_Analyse terminée._

Son cerveau ne le prenait pas en cible…Pour l'instant.

Menaçant, il alla au-devant de sa potentielle future victime, enfin de cet autre client.

L'homme n'avait pas encore prit le fromage. Il n'esquissa pas de mouvement non plus. Non, Kanda le regarda. Le blond le regarda. Ils se regardèrent. Le japonais avait compris. L'autre avait compris qu'il avait compris. Ils firent craquer leurs mains, puis leurs doigts, et enfin leurs nuques avant de se refixer.

Ils cherchèrent la faille chez l'autre, se concentrant avant de plonger dans un duel de rapidité qui serait décisif.

« Vous ne l'aurez pas, articula l'irlandais d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée.

—Tss… »

La guerre déclarée, ils plongèrent les mains dans le petit carton contenant le fromage. Ayant l'expérience du combat, l'asiatique eut le réflexe d'attraper son adversaire par les cheveux d'une main, et le fromage de l'autre.

Le maudit laissa un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres, mais le soulagement ne dura pas. Le blond se précipita sur le kendoka qu'il plaqua sur le sol.

« VOUS AVEZ TRICHER !

—LACHE-MOI OU TU VAS SOUFFRIR ESPECE DE CONNARD !

—C'EST TOI LE CONNARD, JE VEUX LE LEERDAMMER ! »

Bien vite, l'asiatique réussit à se remettre sur ses jambes. L'homme saisit son mollet, tirant d'un coup sec. Kanda fit donc une chute magistrale dans un gros BOOM qui fit craquer tout le plancher de la pièce. En se relevant, ce dernier sembla prêt à assassiner l'inconnu et dégaina Mugen.

L'irlandais eut peur, mais la vue du fromage dans la seconde main de son vis-à-vis décupla ses forces et son courage. Après tout, c'était ce que sa femme lui avait demandé, et s'il voulait faire le n'golo, il avait intérêt à remplir sa tâche !

Courageusement, il s'était avancé, avait saisi le bras porteur du Leerdammer de son adversaire.

« Donnez-le moi. »

En grognant, le brun lui plaqua Mugen sous la gorge. Allen allait intervenir, mais brusquement, quelque chose se passa. Kanda posa le Leerdammer, rengaina son katana, saisit l'homme par sa chevelure en lui collant la liste devant le nez.

Deux cornes se dessinaient sur sa tête, une aura diabolique grosse comme une maison planait autour de lui, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes noires où l'on pouvait apercevoir si l'on regardait bien quelques flammes crépitant.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a d'écrit ? »

La voix était rauque. Le blond avait peur, il tremblait, et ne savait plus s'il devait répondre ou non. Le n'golo valait-il la mort ? Car après tout, il aurait d'autre occasion de la séduire, sa femme, s'il vivait ! Mais mort, ça changerait la donne. Il eut soudainement très chaud, le goût de la bile remontait dans sa gorge. Allait-il le tuer ? La peur paralysait ses membres et figeait ses pensées. Le type continuait à le fixer de ses yeux abyssaux, il ressemblait au diable.

« Je…Je… »

Il ne put poursuivre.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a d'écrit ? »

Kanda venait de répéter. Le blond était à deux doigts pleurer lorsqu'il commença à lire :

« L...L-Leer-Leer..Leerdammer. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'asiatique, étonnant contraste avec ses yeux assassins. Il étala proprement de sa main inoccupée la liste sur la table, et raffermit sa prise dans les cheveux de l'homme.

« Alors t'imprimes._ »_

_BAAM_

« T'imprimes, »

_BAMM _

_« _T'imprimes. »

_BAAM_

La tête du pauvre homme heurtait la table en bruits sourds avec de plus en plus de violence à chaque fois.

Allen observait la scène et ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir, car il ne voulait pas se voir retourner la colère de l'épéiste.

« ET TU DEGAGES ! » *

Le cri avait résonné dans toute la boutique. La caissière se décida à aller voir ce grabuge, débarquant sur le spectacle du blond se tenant la tête à deux mains et du kendoka entouré de son aura malfaisante.

« Que s'est-t-il passé ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le japonais s'était tourné vers elle, et la pauvre femme retint difficilement le hoquet de surprise qui cheminait dans sa gorge.

« Je garde le Leerdammer, ou je fais un malheur. »

La réplique jeta un froid dans la pièce. Sauf pour l'autre homme présent dans la boutique, qui se dirigea vers Kanda et sortit une plaque de son veston qu'il exhiba devant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a écrit, là ? »

Le mot « Police » s'affichait en grosse lettres.

« Eh bien, menace de mort et coups. C'est un beau cas qu'on a là. Je pense que tu vas me suivre au poste pour qu'on discute de cette histoire calmement. »

Tandis que l'asiatique gardait un air indifférent, Allen se décida à intervenir en comprenant la merde dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer.

« Attendez, c'est pas sa faute ! On appartient à une organisation et…

—Moi j'appartiens à la police, et je dis que ce jeune homme doit me suivre. »

Le blandin ne savait plus que faire, quant à Kanda, il restait indifférent, comme s'il s'en foutait. Et c'était sûrement le cas, ce qui l'énervait.

« Ecoutez, je vous jure qu'il ne l'aurait pas… Ils discutaient, demandez-lui ! »

Il jeta un regard suppliant au blond. Celui-ci hésita, puis il répondit avec un sourire narquois :

« Oui…On parlait de la qualité du fromage. Le ton est un peu monté. C'est un gamin, il n'a pas encore suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même, ce n'est pas grave. »

Comme l'homme l'avait espéré, l'asiatique fulmina et faisait glisser doucement sa main vers son épée. Mais Allen s'en rendit compte et saisit la main du brun, qui ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes sous la surprise.

« Oui, c'est ça. Il est gentil en fait. »

Le flic releva un sourcil, et le blandinet reprit.

« C'est même ce que veut dire son prénom, Yûu, et il est gentil.

—MOYASHI NE M'APPELLE PAS… »

La deuxième main du maudit couvrit la bouche du kendoka.

« Il râle un peu pour la forme, mais il est très gentil. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il relâcha la main du japonais et son bras vint s'entourer autour de ses épaules. Son aura noire recommençait à l'entourer, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Allen chuchota doucement à son oreille :

« J'essaie de t'empêcher d'aller en taule Bakanda, alors mets-y du tiens ! »

_Je vais l'exploser._

Ce n'était plus possible. Entre le moyashi, le flic, le blond et le perroquet…Le brun décida que de retour au quartier général, le premier débile qui lui adresserait la parole goûterait à Mugen.

Après les avoir zyeutés, le policier acquiesça, gardant tout de même son air sceptique. Soulagé, Allen lâcha le japonais qui semblait proche de l'hystérie. Ils prirent leurs produits ainsi que les deux derniers dont ils avaient besoin avant de retourner dans l'entrée pour payer.

Kanda lutta pour ne pas jeter un regard mauvais au perroquet, qui en l'apercevant recommença sa série de fuck you. Il serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et lorsque la blonde se remit à sa caisse et qu'Allen lui tendit les articles en jetant des regards vaguement étonnés à la bête, lui était sur le point de craquer. Et ça arriva.

Cet infect rat plumé cria son « fuck you » de trop.

« JE T'EMMERDE ! » hurla l'épéiste en brandissant son katana sur la cage.

L'anglais se précipita sur lui afin de l'empêcher d'assassiner l'animal, lorsque le policier arriva.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Toujours cet air suspicieux. Visiblement, il les avait dans le collimateur.

« Euh…C'est juste qu'il aime bien ce perroquet en fait. »

De l'autre côté, une idée fusa dans l'esprit de la vendeuse. C'était peut-être l'occasion de refourguer cette merde…

« Je peux vous en tirer un bon prix. »

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, et les deux exorcistes se tournèrent vers elle en sachant qu'elle venait de leur lancer un ultimatum. S'ils n'achetaient pas ce perroquet, le flic ne les croirait pas, et s'ils l'achetaient…

« Merci. fit Allen avec un sourire forcé.

—Il n'y a pas de quoi. Venez chercher bonheur au pays de Sandy ! »

_Connasse._

Ils payèrent, sous les yeux circonspects du policier, et repartirent avec leurs articles…Et le perroquet.

Kanda ne disait rien. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Le quartier général. Il voulait rentrer, et le reste, il s'en foutait. Le fait que la perruche était avec eux arrivant à son cerveau, il se tourna avec colère vers le blandin qu'il précipita dans la ruelle d'en face.

Ce dernier tenait la cage qu'il laissa tomber sous la surprise lorsque le brun l'accula brutalement contre le mur, prêt à tuer. Le symbiotique fut vaguement apeuré, la scène du châtiment infligé à l'irlandais toute fraîche dans son esprit, mais il se contenta de poser des yeux interrogateurs sur lui.

« Tu fais vraiment chier Moyashi. »

La phrase venait d'être crachée avec le regard qui allait avec, regard que les yeux d'Allen soutenaient quand il esquissa un sourire sarcastique en répondant lentement comme s'il parlait à un gamin de 5 ans :

« Je m'appelle Allen, et j'ai fait ça pour éviter que tu n'ailles en prison.

—Et à cause de toi on doit se coltiner c'te sale bestiole ! »

La dite bestiole remua dans sa cage.

« Fuck you, fuck you ! »

Le japonais allait exploser. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux il comptait tuer en premier, sûrement le moyashi, puisque c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là…Puis la bête. Il prendrait son temps, il la découperait lentement mais sûrement, d'abord le bec, pour ne plus entendre sa voix débile, et les pattes…

« Écoute, calme-toi, Kanda…

—Kanda ! Kanda ! scanda le perroquet. Kanda ! Fuck Kanda ! Fuck Kanda ! »

La lame de Mugen fut pointée vers l'oiseau qui se calma instantanément.

« C'est vrai qu'il est chiant, admit timidement le blandin.

—Tch ! Et c'est de ta faute tout ça, enfoiré de Moyashi !

—Je suis Allen ! Et ma faute ?! En quoi est-ce ma faute ?! J'essayais de t'aider ! »

A cet instant, son vis-à-vis darda sur lui un regard empli de morgue, sûrement le plus mauvais regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais lancé. Il serrait la mâchoire, et prononça avec un calme implacable les paroles suivantes :

« Je te hais. »

Lâchée avec une violence et une sincérité non contenue, cette phrase frappa Allen. Vexé, il ramassa précipitamment la cage du perroquet et commença à partir lorsque la voix du kendoka retentit de nouveau.

« Laissons cet animal ici. »

Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, le maudit répliqua :

« Non, on va pas l'abandonner comme ça. »

Le brun prit un air affligé. Son syndrome de sauveur du monde se propageait même aux bêtes ?

« Tu veux garder ce truc avec toi ? s'indigna-t-il.

—Non, mais ça intéressera bien quelqu'un et puis c'est qu'une bête innocente. »

Un autre « fuck you » retentit.

« Bon, pas vraiment innocente mais il doit pas être méchant !

—Je ne le répéterai pas, laisse ce putain de truc Moyashi.

—Premièrement, c'est Allen, et deuxièmement, va te faire foutre ! »

Sur cette phrase, il disparut à l'embouchure de la rue et le kendoka le suivit en pestant toutes les injures qu'il connaissait. En ville, l'attroupement s'était quelque peu dissipé, ils purent donc prendre le chemin jusqu'au quartier général sans avoir à batailler sur le chemin. À part les exclamations de la bête, le trajet commença dans le calme. Calme qui permit à Kanda de réfléchir, et de prendre une décision.

* * *

**La fin !**

**Le Leerdammer n'existait pas à l'époque mais ça m'amusait, et le n'golo vient du sketch des inconnus. **

***Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait attention, l'image qui représente l'histoire en haut à côté du résumé est une image de Kanda et Allen qui se chamaillent pour passer sous une arche, des sacs en mains.**

***Hommage à on ne choisit pas sa famille, le perroquet qui dit « Fuck you » vient de là.**

***Petit délire avec la scène tellement culte d'intouchable ^^.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! A la prochaine partie pour la révélation, désolée pour ceux qui l'attendaient, ce n'est pas pour cette fois finalement…Bon, au moins, ça fera un chapitre en plus dans la fic. N'est-ce pas génial ? :Meschevillesvontbien :**

**Comme je le dis à chaque fois, si vous avez un truc à dire sur le chapitre n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**

**A que à la prochaine les gens !**


	5. Partie 2 : Un calme salvateur, ou pas

**Hey, me voici avec un jour d'avance pour la partie deux ! Je me suis dit vu que cette partie était prête, c'était pas la peine de vous faire languir (Bon, vous ne vous languissiez sûrement pas mais laissez-moi rêver, c'est beau les gens qui ont de l'espoir xD)**

**Nan, franchement, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de couper en deux. Le partie 1 faisait 17 page, celle-là en fait 18, ce qui aurait fait un totale de 35 page word :o. Oui, c'est long xD. **

**Je dois dire que je n'étais pas trop sûre de cette deuxième partie, et je remercie du fond du cœur **_**Naemir**_** (Qui au passage est une auteur géniale) pour ses conseils et son avis. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce long chapitre ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4, partie 2 : Un calme salvateur, ou pas…**

Ils marchaient et cheminaient depuis une heure, pourtant le voyage paraissait beaucoup plus longs aux deux exorcistes. Ils ne parlaient pas davantage par rapport au départ, se contentant d'avancer et de ne penser qu'à leur retour au bercail. Ils s'ignoraient, tout simplement. Non seulement à cause de leur dernier échange, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient trop concentrés dans leurs avancées pour accorder la moindre attention à quoique ce soit d'autre. La seule pensée qu'ils ne renvoyaient pas dans le néant, c'était celle portueuse de la compréhension des intentions de Jerry. Il les avait bien dupés et punis en les envoyant là-bas. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et voilà la raison de son sourire : Il savait qu'ils partaient au casse-pipe et c'était ce qu'il voulait !

Le pire, son plan avait marché. Naturellement, la journée leur avait laissée un goût amer dans la bouche, et ils étaient repartis avec « du bonheur » selon la vendeuse, mais plutôt un malheur. Car si le satané volatile avait daigné la fermer pour finir par s'endormir, il n'en restait pas moins un des piafs les plus chiants que la terre n'ait jamais chié. Allen en était venu à regretter sa décision, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre devant Kanda.

Heureusement pour leurs nerfs, ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination. En effet, derrière une colline commençait à poindre la tour du quartier général ainsi que le sentier escarpé qui permettait d'y accéder. Si cette perspective allégea leurs rythmes cardiaques, elle ne diminua en rien leurs ardeurs. Au lieu de ralentir emportés par le soulagement, ils accéléraient, motivés comme jamais. C'était comme une course silencieuse qui se jouait, animant ses participants du désir ardent de se retrouver derrière la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin devant le grand édifice et s'annoncèrent avant d'être identifiés par le squelette. Un sentiment d'apaisement s'emparait pleinement d'eux, comme si leurs épaules se trouvaient délivrées d'un poids énorme et que leurs corps, qui leurs paraissaient auparavant comme pesants une tonne, soudainement détendus.

Ils étaient chez eux.

Le brun lança un bref regard au blandin, mais celui-ci comprit pourtant sa signification et lui donna les paquets. Il se dirigea à présent vers la cafétéria, sous le regard d'Allen. La suite aurait pu être simple, mais par un curieux hasard, Lavi passait par là…

Immédiatement, les deux protagonistes se figèrent comme s'ils venaient de se prendre un seau d'eau froide en pleine tête. Ce dernier sourit en les découvrant, intensifiant sans le savoir leurs tensions intérieures.

Si le rouquin les avait bel et bien vus, ils allaient le savoir dans les secondes à venir, car ce dernier s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Leurs deux paires d'yeux restaient plaqué sur lui, attendant l'instant décisive, quand l'œil vert se posa sur le perroquet.

« Waoowh génial ce truc, s'exclama-t-il, vous l'avez eu où ? »

Le japonais et l'anglais se regardèrent un moment, hésitants franchement à répondre. Le silence dura un peu, et le rouquin s'interrogea sur la raison de ce blanc.

« En ville, se risqua finalement Allen.

—En ville ? J'y étais ce matin ! »

Derechef, il souriait, et les deux autres cherchaient dans son sourire une trace de moquerie ou la moindre chose indiquant qu'ils aient été vus.

« Ah, on était pas au courant... »

Comme la dernière fois, c'était Allen qui avait répondu. Le kendoka songea que puisque le moyashi se débrouillait si bien, il n'avait plus qu'à se faire la malle avec les paquets, ce qu'il fit. Il était également satisfait par le fait que la bête obnubile l'attention du rouquin, il pouvait partir tranquille…Mais celui-ci reprit :

« Vous y faisiez quoi ? »

Dans un mouvement de cheveux typique de L'Oréal, Kanda s'était tourné vers le maudit, son regard en lui seul signifiant qu'il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Une mission pour Komui. » répondit Allen avec un faux sourire.

Le roux haussa un sourcil, vaguement surpris.

« Une mission si près ?

—Oui. »

L'archiviste garda son air étonné, mais finit par acquiescer. Le japonais reprenait sa route tranquillement, mais de nouveau l'autre interpella son attention :

« Oh Yûu, le perroquet, c'est le tien ?

—NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! Et je n'ai aucun lien avec…Cette chose. »

Il avait presque craché le dernier mot et s'empressa de partir avant que l'envie de tuer du lapin ne lui prenne.

Le fameux lapin esquissa un sourire satisfait, s'il n'appartenait pas à son ami, il pourrait peut-être l'avoir. Et il s'amuserait pas mal avec un perroquet. Il trouvait ça génial.

D'autant plus que la bête se réveillait.

Comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouet, il observa ébloui les yeux de l'animal s'ouvrir alors qu'il s'était redressé, à présent debout sur son perchoir. De ses deux pattes jaunes, il en leva une pour l'étirer avant de la reposer gracieusement et de répéter le manège avec la seconde. Dans ses yeux se dessinait à présent son reflet, celui d'Allen, et le couloir de la citadelle. Un instant, ses prunelles se perdirent aux quatre coins de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Plongé dans son regard sombre, Lavi sut. Il sut que ce perroquet était le sien, que c'était la bête de sa vie…Il était amoureux.

Et à peine finit-il de penser cela que l'oiseau ouvrit son bec.

« Fuck you ! Fuck you ! Kanda ! Kanda ! Fuck Kanda ! »

La stupeur frappa totalement l'apprenti bookman au départ. Mais bien vite, il sourit. Putain, ce perroquet, il le voulait !

« Il est génial ! Allen, tu me le donnes ?! »

Le sollicité se hâta d'acquiescer, heureux d'en être débarrassé. Parce que franchement, ni lui ni Link n'auraient pu tolérer ce machin à la longue.

Link.

Il l'avait oublié.

_Merde…Merde…Putain de merde._

Le jeune homme cherchait dorénavant l'excuse qu'il allait utiliser, quand justement, l'allemand arriva. C'était son jour de malchance aujourd'hui ? Il venait de croiser les deux personnes qu'il ne désirait surtout pas trouver maintenant ! Il déglutit en voyant que son visage était déjà défiguré par la colère et qu'en l'apercevant, ses lèvres se retroussèrent comme chez les chiens prêts à l'attaque. Bien vite, un énorme « WALKER ! » résonna.

Toutes personnes présentes, surtout le nommé, rentrèrent leurs têtes dans les épaules et grimacèrent. Le cri se révélait particulièrement douloureux pour leurs pauvres ouïes qui n'avaient rien demandé, et ne méritaient un tel châtiment.

« Je vous ai cherché partout ! »

Link arrivait si vite que l'on avait l'impression que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, comme s'il volait, porté par un halo de feu. Même Kanda dans la boutique était une image de douceur et inspirait moins la crainte que lui en cet instant.

Avec la pensée qu'il leur faudrait un peu d'intimité, Lavi avait soigneusement détalé avec son bien, tandis que le blandin esquissait de ses faux sourires. Mais l'inspecteur ne s'y laissa pas prendre et le saisit brusquement par le bras. Immédiatement, il l'entraina jusqu'à la chambre. Hormis le fait qu'Allen n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse avoir autant de poigne, il était légèrement apeuré. Parce qu'avec l'expression hystérique et folle de son surveillant, il avait de quoi se méfier.

…

Aussi, il était convaincu qu'il ne traverserait jamais plus les couloirs aussi vite, puisqu'ils venaient à peine de partir et arrivaient déjà devant la porte de la chambre.

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe derrière mon dos ? » hurla Link en ouvrant la porte brutalement et le lançant aussitôt sur le lit.

_Hein ?!_

Ce fut tout ce que le blandin, qui avait un peu de mal à se remettre du choc et venait de rencontrer durement le matelas qui grinçait, eut le temps de penser.

« Avec Komui, avec Kanda, avec Lavi et avec Jerry ?! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? »

Il le sermonnait avec la verve et l'indignation d'une femme trompée. La situation aurait pu être risible, mais là, elle ne l'était pas du tout.

« Link… »

Allen ne savait pas comment faire pour se sortir de ce merdier, et le blond prit un air encore plus effrayant lorsqu'il fit craquer ses doigts et déclara lentement :

« J'ai les moyens de te faire parler. »

La porte se ferma doucement, laissant entrevoir un Allen pétrifié et un Link à l'aura de psychopathe, avant de claquer en un bruit sourd.

**XXX**

Après un rapide passage en cuisine devant un Jerry hilare, Kanda s'était dirigé vers le bureau de Komui. Il parcourait les couloirs d'un pas pressé, réfléchissant à la journée, et la décision qu'il avait prise.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de trop, la fois de trop, et cette semaine, la semaine de trop. Il ne supportait plus le moyashi. Déjà une semaine et un jour que ce débile lui avait imposé son chantage, cela impliquant le fait qu'il prenait une plus grande place dans sa vie, et plus rien n'allait. Il gâchait relativement ses soirées, il l'empêchait de cuisiner en paix et ils devaient passer trois heures sur des bases qu'un manchot sourd aurait comprises. Il ne le supportait pas avant, mais là c'était pire que tout. Et il essayait de l'aider maintenant.

Il se prenait pour qui ? S'imaginait-il qu'il avait besoin de son aide ? Surtout, s'imaginait-il qu'ils étaient amis parce qu'ils se voyaient tous les soirs dans la cuisine ? Si le moyashi commençait à l'apprécier, mieux valait faire quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'était réclamer une mission. Outre le blandin, ça faisait quand même deux semaines qu'il était là à glander, et ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement, car après tout, il n'était pas là pour ça.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte marquant l'antre de l'intendant, il ne s'embarrassa pas de la peine de toquer avant d'ouvrir.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, il découvrit que, chose étonnante, la salle était rangée, et parfaitement impeccable. On pouvait marcher sans encombre jusqu'au bureau sans glisser sur des feuilles, prendre place sur les deux canapés qui avaient été délestés de tout encombrement. De la bibliothèque aux livres rangés par ordre strict, à tous les coins de la pièce, rien ne trainait. Non, le bureau était propre.

Chose moins étonnante, le chinois était encore en train de se prendre un savon par Reever. Ce dernier le houspillait avec de grands gestes tandis que lui arborait un air endormi, protestait mollement et ne devait comprendre une traite de ce que l'autre lui racontait. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il eut l'air ravi de sa présence, moyen d'échapper à sa torture mentale ainsi que de mettre ses neurones au repos, et s'exclama un joyeux :

« Kanda ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Tout de suite, le chef de la section scientifique s'arrêta de piailler pour soupirer face à l'attitude de son supérieur. Sans se préoccuper de cela, Kanda ouvrit la bouche :

« Je veux une mission. »

L'ordre était clair, le superviseur et Reever s'immobilisèrent.

« On a rien pour toi, pour l'instant. »

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? hurla-t-il. Ça fait juste deux semaines que je suis là ! »

Ils se fixaient dorénavant d'un air embarrassé.

« Bah c'est que, commença Komui en remontant ses lunettes, on a vraiment rien pour toi. Ça ne se bouscule pas au portillon en ce moment. »

À côté de lui, l'australien prit un air ironique en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

« Faut dire aussi que vous vous bougez pas trop pour savoir si y'a quelque chose ou pas…

—Je te jure que si, je fais de mon mieux ! »

Et ils recommencèrent à se disputer.

De son côté, le japonais fulminait. Pourquoi rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait là-dedans ? Il devait être maudit, lui aussi. Ou son ange gardien ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Parce que franchement, si ce n'était pas de l'acharnement, c'était quoi ?

Il se mit en colère.

« Je veux une mission, ou je repars chez moi ! »

Immédiatement, le chinois objecta, terriblement inquiet par une telle éventualité, mais le blond interrompit ses protestations d'un geste de la main.

« Et c'est où, chez toi ? »

_Dans ton cul._

…

Bon, oui c'était vrai, il n'avait pas de chez lui en dehors d'ici. Difficile d'avoir un chez soi hors du quartier général quand on avait ressuscité dans un trou de gruyer comme sujet d'expérience dans le juste but d'être un exorciste. Mais tout de même, il gronda :

« Au moins, donnez en une au Moyashi ! »

Les deux autres le détaillèrent, affligés.

« Encore vos querelles ?

—Tss… Il a été là à glander toute la semaine, et moi ça en fait deux, y'en a marre ! »

Komui et Reever se concertèrent du regard.

C'était la vérité, il n'y avait pas énormément de mission en ce moment. Si c'était terriblement frustrant pour eux et les exorcistes, ça n'y changeait rien. Plusieurs fois, la chose était arrivée, ils avaient moins de signaux potentiels d'activités d'innocences pendant une période, et pendant une autre ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tant ils étaient surchargés de travails. Parfois même, le nombre d'exorciste manquait pour la distribution des missions. Et parfois, comme maintenant, ils étaient trop.

« Si on a rien pour toi, on a rien pour lui. » répondit enfin l'intendant d'un sourire confus.

Un meurtre. Kanda allait faire un meurtre. Ils l'incitaient au crime.

S'il restait là encore longtemps, encore une semaine, la congrégation déplorerait un mort de plus. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne serait ni la faute des Akumas, ni des Noah. Ce serait lui le coupable, et ça ne serait pas beau.

Il leur lança un regard courroucé, mais rien n'y fit. Il dut se résoudre à partir rageusement avant de se ruer vers la salle de méditation, car il avait réellement besoin de faire le vide et de se détendre.

**XXX**

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Kanda allait décidemment tuer quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui. Le moyashi. Car il était en retard. En effet, il était trois heures précise, et ce con ne débarquait toujours pas. C'était le comble des combles, il osait l'obliger à lui apprendre la cuisine, lui prenait _sans son_ _accord _une partie de son temps, et il ne se donnait même plus la peine de venir à l'heure ! Les doigts d'une de ses mains griffèrent avec rage le métal du plan de travail, et l'autre s'enroulait de plus en plus fermement autour de la garde de son sabre.

Il se tenait prêt à l'embrocher à la seconde même où il avancerait son pied vers le sol. Enfin, pour ça, il fallait encore qu'il s'amène. Et ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait. Ce crétin semblait ne pas vouloir se montrer…Mais soudainement, cette perspective réjouit le kendoka.

S'il n'était pas là, peut-être pourrait-il passer un moment seul et au calme dans cette cuisine ?

« Désolé, je suis en retard ! »

Vraisemblablement, ça ne serait pas pour cette fois.

Décidé à manifester son désaccord, Kanda retourna à ses premiers plans, c'est-à-dire embrocher de la pousse soja. Justement, le blandin venait de sauter par-dessus le comptoir pour le rejoindre. Sur un regard glacial, il libéra Mugen.

« T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ton retard Moyashi, sinon je te jure que tu n'y échapperas pas. »

Le visage d'Allen se tordit en une de ses expressions pétrifiées, comme lorsqu'il repensait à son maitre…Sauf que là, Cross ne pouvait y être pour quelque chose. Si la chose intrigua légèrement le kendoka, il garde son air stoïque alors que l'autre se ressaisissait :

« Ecoute Bakanda, je ne suis pas d'humeur, on en reparlera une autre fois. »

Quand la lame du katana de l'épéiste se colla contre sa pomme d'Adam, l'anglais comprit qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre à table. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine, il trembla légèrement. Comment raconter cela ? Il venait d'avoir un énième traumatisme. Le blandin se demandait vaguement quels souvenirs il n'aurait pas à refouler après être pleinement entré dans l'âge adulte si la guerre lui laissait le temps d'arriver jusque-là. Parce qu'en pensée et réminiscences indésirables, il était gâté. Aujourd'hui le prouvait…Non, il était bel et bien maudit.

« Moyashi… »

Il sut ce que le ton voulait dire : Soit il se dépêchait à parler, soit ça allait mal se passer. Allen n'avait pas vraiment peur de lui…Mais si, un peu des fois. Il ouvrit la bouche :

« J-J-e… »

Le mot mourut dans sa gorge. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Néanmoins, son vis-à-vis semblait n'en avoir cure et continuait de le fixer durement.

« J'ai…Je… Link avait décidé de s'endormir devant la porte pour que je ne sorte pas de la chambre, j'attendais s'endorme complètement…Il…Quand il s'est effondré à plat ventre sur le sol, j'ai dû aussi le soulever par les épaules et le maintenir au niveau du bas ventre, mais _par derrière_ sinon il clignait des yeux. Tu saisis ce que ça implique ?! »

L'expression du kendoka se fit hagarde mêlée à un certain agacement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas et pensait qu'il se moquait de lui. Seulement, quand l'information parut être remontée à son cerveau, il sourit de son habituel sourire railleur.

Il l'avait presque oublié, ce Link.

Il fallait dire qu'il ne servait à rien, à part surveiller le moyashi. De son côté, il ne lui prêtait la moindre attention, tout comme avec la plus part des gens d'ailleurs, mais comme il savait que sa présence faisait parfois bien chier son presque Némésis, c'était bien fait pour lui. Comme toute cette histoire d'ailleurs, le petit Jésus l'avait puni de ses péchés. Plus sérieusement, ou pas, sa malédiction avait dû lui pourrir son karma.

« Tss…Ça t'apprendra à être si con.

—Commence pas à faire chier Bakanda, sinon je repars tout de suite ! » rétorqua le blandinet, avec un regard menaçant.

Le brun venait de se figer, un sentiment d'espoir l'envahit. C'était peut-être enfin l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui, de lui faire abandonner son chantage et d'être tranquille ! Il sourit.

_Tu crois vraiment que ça va me décourager, Moyashi ?_

« Tch ! Comme si je voulais que tu restes… »

Allen lui lança un regard provocant, et s'étala sur ses lèvres le sourire qui allait avec.

« Exprès pour t'emmerder, je vais rester.

—Dès que t'es là tu m'emmerdes, ça changera pas grand-chose. »

Leurs yeux assassins se rencontrèrent, la hache de guerre était déterrée. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été enterrée. Ils s'apprêtèrent à hausser le ton, mais ils se rappelèrent de Jerry qui risquait d'être réveillé par leurs cris. S'il y a une chose qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était le mauvais souvenir que leur avait occasionné cette sortie en ville et ils ne voulaient pas recommencer !

Énervés par cette contrainte, ils se contentèrent de crisper leurs mâchoires et de s'insulter mentalement. Mais soudain, Kanda fut frappé par une pensée légèrement énervante :

« Comment le chien de Luberrier était au courant que tu sortais, Moyashi ? »

De nouveau, le moyashi sembla sur le point de faire une syncope.

« K-Kanda…Ne-Ne…

—Ne quoi ?

—Ne m'engueule pas… »

Le symbiotique reprenait son souffle et cherchait ses mots. Kanda n'aimait pas ça, cette situation lui rappelant étrangement le contexte dans lequel le moyashi avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

« Link m'a… »

Des larmes remontaient aux coins de ses yeux.

_Calmos Moyashi, il t'a pas violé non plus._

« Il m'a… »

_Il t'a ?_

« Il m'a fait… »

Là, Kanda s'inquiéta. Que lui avait-il fait ? D'accord, il n'aimait pas Allen. Mais personne ne méritait ce genre de chose, même le moyashi.

« Il m'a…Chatouillé. »

Cette réplique le fit tomber de haut. Chatouillé ? Des chatouilles ? Tout ce cirque pour des chatouilles ?

« Et alors ? cracha-t-il.

—Eh bien je…Je lui ai tout dit. »

_Penser à Jerry. Ne pas crier. Penser à Jerry. Penser à Jerry._

…

« Tu as fait quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il outré.

— Il n'arrêtait pas sinon ! J'étais obligé…Pardon ! »

Le japonais darda un regard mauvais sur le blandin qui lui, lui lançait des yeux suppliants.

Ses yeux gris qui essayaient de l'amadouer, il pouvait se les foutre où il pensait. L'asiatique était très énervé, et n'appréciait pas du tout que son secret soit révélé aux yeux de ce Link. En plus, si ce dernier faisait toute cette scène tous les soirs, il allait vite péter un câble. D'ailleurs, il sentait la colère monter en lui, pour ne pas y céder et faire un carnage, il se décida à ne plus penser à cela.

« Tss...On y va. » ordonna-t-il.

Le maudit acquiesça, et de son côté, il partit chercher deux tabliers avant de sortir une grande jatte et une boîte d'œufs.

« On va faire une crème anglaise…Tu devrais y arriver cette-fois. »

L'ironie était parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix, et après lui avoir lancé un regard mauvais, Allen ne se préoccupa pas plus de cette répartie. Curieusement, ou pas, la chose qu'il voyait d'un mauvais œil, c'était les œufs. Il ne les appréciait plus vraiment depuis sa mésaventure avec l'omelette. Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension de sa part qu'ils s'attelèrent à la tâche.

Néanmoins, contrairement à ce à quoi l'on aurait pu s'attendre, la chose se passa relativement bien. Il avait réussi à casser correctement les œufs avant de faire tomber leur contenu dans le récipient, puis ajouta la bonne dose de sucre, soit 100 grammes. Il en avait peut-être mis un petit peu trop, mais le kendoka avait fermé les yeux sur cette légère erreur ou ne s'en était pas aperçu. L'ambiance s'était étonnement détendu entre les deux jeunes hommes malgré ce début qui s'était si mal annoncé. Peut-être parce que cette engueulade qu'ils s'étaient forcés d'éconduire les avait légèrement déstressé.

Toujours est-il que le maudit écoutait les conseils du brun et arrivait à s'en sortir. Il coupait dorénavant une gousse de vanille sur toute sa longueur pour en retirer les graines avant de les ajouter dans le lait que Kanda venait de verser dans une casserole. Prudent, et désirant éviter une catastrophe, celui-ci alla tout de même allumer le gaz à feu doux avant de poser l'ustensile sur un des foyers de la cuisinière. Le lait cuit, il tendit la casserole vers Allen qui transvida son contenu avec les œufs avant de les battre, une mousse se formant petit à petit.

Le japonais devait avouer être partiellement satisfait de cette séance. Partiellement parce que l'autre l'écoutait _enfin_, mais qu'il n'avait toujours pas envie qu'il soit là même si il devenait légèrement plus supportable.

« Maintenant tu vas la faire cuire selon ce que je t'ai dit. Tu peux prendre des libertés si tu t'en sens capable, je te laisse faire. »

Le symbiotique acquiesça, il ralluma le gaz sous le regard consciencieux de son collègue, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, avant d'intercaler une poêle pleine d'eau entre le feu et la casserole. Il s'empara de la cuillère en bois avant de tourner la crème, et lança un sourire joyeux vers l'épéiste :

« J'ai réussi, Kanda ! »

Celui-ci devait l'admettre, quand il l'écoutait, il y avait un léger mieux. Maintenant, restait à voir le goût qu'aurait la mixture.

« Tss…

—Et t'es pas content ? s'étonna Allen. »

La mine austère de l'asiatique fit office de réponse. Visiblement, il n'était jamais content.

« C'est toi qui voulais cuisiner, Moyashi. Et t'as pas encore fait de miracle, enfin si tu n'as rien fait exploser, pour le moment. Je dois avouer que c'est fabuleux. »

Le blandin grogna, mais décida de ne pas se laisser démotiver par ce pignouf.

« Allen, se contenta-t-il de rectifier. On fait quoi en attendant que ça cuise ? »

Kanda n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. En réalité, il avait prévu de tester une nouvelle recette, donc la réponse sortie par elle-même :

« Une tarte. Il faudra quand même que tu surveilles la cuisson jusqu'à ce que l'écume disparaisse. »

Allen acquiesça, et bien vite, une question le tarauda.

« Dis… »

Le brun s'était déplacé jusqu'au placard et se retourna, interloqué.

« Quoi ?

—Je pourrai les manger, la tarte et la crème ? »

Son vis-à-vis prit un air blasé…Il n'avait pas assez bouffé pendant la journée ? Lui, après un repas comme ça, il ne pouvait plus rien avaler pendant une demi-journée !

« T'as pas l'impression que tu t'es enfilé un stand complet de bouffe en plus de je ne sais quel autre cochonneries Moyashi ?

—ALLEN ! Et va falloir te dire combien de fois que c'est normal pour moi ?

—Tss… »

Kanda préféra ne pas accorder davantage d'attention à cet idiot. Dit idiot qui ne s'en formalisa pas et reprit

« Alors, je peux ?

—Oui... »

_Avec un peu de chance ça sera immangeable et t'y passeras._

Même si elle lui brûlait les lèvres, la pensée ne fut retranscrite en paroles.

Allen, qui n'était pas télépathe, sourit. Il pourrait manger une crème anglaise qu'il aurait faite presque à lui seul ! Il se sentait fier de lui et avait hâte de voir le goût que ça aurait.

_Hum…Dis…Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait plutôt manger un truc que c'est lui qui l'a cuisiné ?_

L'anglais ne comprit pas, pourquoi son estomac avait l'air si inquiet ?

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Bah…Ce n'est pas que t'es pas doué…Mais un peu, et j'ai pas envie de mourir !_

_Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu mourrais ?_

_T'es sûr qui y a pas d'Arsenic dedans ? _

Il se sentit désabusé. Où Norbert avait-il bien pu avoir connaissance de ce terme ?

_Eh oui monsieur, je sais des choses ! C'est pas parce que je suis un estomac que je suis conne ! Et c'est elle. Sale macho !_

_Je suis pas macho !_

_Alors ouate ze phoque ?!_

_Ça me fait bizarre de parler au féminin pour un estomac, je te l'ai dit. _

_T'es un peu une fille toi aussi._

_QUOI ?!_

Le cri avait menacé de franchir ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que cet intestin lui chantait ?

_Bah tu vas épouser Kanda._

_Encore avec ça…_

Entre gêne et affliction, Allen se crispa.

_C'est pas vrai peut-être ?_

Tout le sang du blandin se trouvait à présent concentré dans ses joues.

_NON ! BIEN SUR QUE NON !_

_Il te plait pas ?_

Décidément, la couleur du visage d'Allen était conforme à celle d'une tomate.

_Non ! Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est un mec, et c'est Kanda !_

_Rooh, allez. Admets qu'y a anguille sous roche, sans mauvais jeu de mot…_

La phrase passa et repassa dans l'esprit du blandin, avant qu'il ne comprenne avec une moue horrifiée.

_Norbert…Tu es dégoutant…_

_Dégoutante, c'est pas vrai ça tu veux pas le retenir ! Je suis une fille…Et j'ai la dalle aussi. _

Avait-il l'estomac le plus con du monde ? Même ses déboires en cuisine étaient moins stupides que les inepties qu'il débitait !

_T'as tout le temps la dalle._

_Toi aussi, et c'est elle débitait. _

…_C'est ta faute si j'ai la dalle !_

_Je sais, je suis toute puissante ! MOUAHAHA !_

…

_Bah je fais quand même 7 mètres de longs, sans déconner si c'est pas du prestige ! Et faut me remplir ! _

Allen sourit, il appréciait mieux cette idée.

_Je vais m'y atteler, mon amiE._

À l'intérieur de lui, Norbert acquiesça, _heureuse_. Il se reconcentra sur la cuisine et ses yeux tombèrent sur un kendoka médusé, posté devant la cuisinière cuillère en bois dans une main, qui l'observait comme s'il était fou.

« Quand je te vois lever les yeux au ciel et te crisper tout seul Moyashi, j'ai peur pour ta santé mentale.

—Oh tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ? taquina Allen, cachant l'imperceptible gêne qu'il ressentait à s'être fait grillé.

—Dans tes rêves, Moyashi. »

Le blandinet ne perdit son sourire, il commença par aplatir la pâte pour la préparation de la tarte, s'appliquant à suivre les conseils du brun, avant de la déposer dans le plat et d'appuyer de ses pouces sur les côtés pour la faire coller. L'asiatique le laissa choisir le fruit qu'ils allaient utiliser pour faire la tarte, et il choisit les pommes.

Ils durent les éplucher et en posant doucement les tranches sur les pâtes en une ligne bien droite, Allen, qui manquait souvent de se couper, sourit au brun. Lequel se demanda la raison de ce sourire, avant de comprendre qu'il était simplement fier de lui et souhaitait communiquer sa joie.

…

Non, il ne se mettait pas à considérer le fait d'être fier parce qu'on disposait des morceaux de pâtes attendrissant, seulement stupide. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si sa crème était réussie...Justement, la dégustation allait survenir : Le maudit venait de prévenir que le mucus crémeux avait disparu en surface et arrêta le gaz. Il empoigna le manche de la casserole et l'orienta vers la table en un geste brusque, en renversant au passage une grande quantité sur le sol devant les yeux affligés du brun.

Allen ne changeait pas vraiment, en fait. D'ailleurs, de sa main droite il agrippait déjà une assiette.

« Attends que ça ait refroidi sinon ça ne sera pas bon ! » le houspilla Kanda.

Immédiatement, il regretta. Peut-être s'était-il enlevé la chance de s'en débarrasser ? C'était toutefois trop tard. Ils durent se remettre à éplucher, ce qu'ils firent dans le silence, rien ne s'entendait à part le son des tranches se séparant et se posant dans le plat. Un calme agréable pour les deux garçons, qui ne dura pas longtemps…

« Kanda ?

—Tch…

—Tu crois que c'est bon ?

—De quoi tu parles Moyashi ?

—C'est Allen ! La crème, elle a assez refroidit ?

—…Ça ne fait que deux minutes… »

Le blanc se renfrogna. 10 minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient mettre le plat au four et que Kanda en avait marre du blandin qui demandait sans cesse s'il était temps de manger sa crème, il consentit à lui en servir un peu dans une assiette. Joyeusement, celui-ci saisit une cuillère, mais lorsqu'elle remonta à sa bouche, ce fut comme une attaque contre son palais.

« BAAAH ! Mais elle est pas que trop chaude, c'est immangeable ! »

Avec son doigt, il essaya de s'essuyer la langue avant de se ruer vers l'évier et boire une grande gorgée d'eau qu'il recracha.

_Aaah j'ai les maux d'moi…Anticonstitutionnellement, épiderme, misanthrope…Arrghhhhhh je ne suis pas un dicoooooo !_

« Mais comment ça se fait ? cria-t-il, agrippé au robinet. T'étais là quand je l'ai faite, tu m'as vu ? »

Intérieurement, Kanda fut vaguement étonné. Etait-ce dégoutant à ce point ?

« Tsss…Passe-moi ça ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'était emparé de la cuillère qu'il porta à sa bouche et…

_C'EST HORRIBLE !_

Dieu, comment pouvait-on réussir le_ prodige_ de préparer une telle mixture ? Ça n'avait même pas le goût du lait tourné, c'était encore pire. De l'œuf pourri mélangé agressivement avec la vanille, et elle était toute granuleuse et râpeuse.

« Qu'est-ce t'as mis dedans abruti de Moyashi ?!

—Mais rien ! s'insurgea-t-il. Tu regardais ce que je faisais et j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit !

—T'as bien dû faire quelque chose !

—Je te jure que non ! »

Allen croisa les bras. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il avait écouté les indications du kendoka, avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, mais non. La crème était immangeable. Et encore, le mot était faible. C'était la chose la plus infecte qu'il n'ait jamais mangé.

« Les produits sont peut-être pourri ? » tenta-t-il.

L'épéiste saisit les boîtes qu'il tourna et retourna dans tous les sens afin de s'en assurer. Il grogna pendant une seconde.

« C'est encore bon.

—Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? »

Le blandinet ne comprenait plus rien. Vraiment plus rien. Si les produits étaient bons, qu'avait-il fait ?

« Tss…Je vais en faire une, toi surveille la tarte. »

Tandis qu'il mettait déjà ses paroles en actions, le maudit s'exécuta, penaud, s'agenouillant devant le four. Quelque part, il espérait que Kanda rate sa préparation, comme ça il pourrait dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais d'un autre…Il espérait qu'il y arrive, car il pourrait peut-être manger ! Au moins, il se consola en se disant que sa tarte était peut-être bonne. Il surveillait la cuisson, faisait attention, ça allait bien aller pour cette fois…

_Pourquoi y a un bouton rouge qui clignote ?_

Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et continua à réfléchir. Il allait dévorer cette tarte quand elle sortirait du four. Ça serait sans doute la meilleure tarte aux pommes jamais réalisée. Et il l'avalerait d'une traite. Il s'imaginait déjà son petit goût sucré et juteux, la douce chaleur de la pâte durcie et le bonheur de ses papilles lorsqu'il mordrait lentement…

« Moyashi ! T'as pas l'impression que ça fait cinq minutes que t'attends comme un con alors que c'est cuit ? »

_Hein ?_

En le poussant de devant la cuisinière pour poser la casserole, l'asiatique ne se retint pas de pousser un énorme soupir.

« C'est cuit depuis cinq minutes.

—Hein ? Mais non j'étais devant et…

—Tss…Tu vois le petit bouton Moyashi –il avait posé son doigt sur le voyant rouge-, c'est comme ça quand c'est cuit… »

Après une légère absence, Allen rougit. Il posa son regard sur Kanda qui s'occupait de la crème. Décidemment, il se comportait comme un idiot. Il venait _encore de passer_ pour un débile devant lui, à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça. Au début de la séance, ça avait été. Mais tout portait à croire que dans une cuisine, il ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup.

_Mais non, tu peux tenter une approche !_

Il baissa les yeux sur son estomac. Quelle approche, que lui chantait Norbert ?

_De quoi ?_

_Bah tu peux y aller là, t'es en bonne position !_

_HEIN ?!_

Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait rien…Ou du mois il avait peur de comprendre.

_Bah pour l'épouser faut d'abord l'approcher. T'es dans le bon moment, là._

_MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS EPOUSER NI DRAGUER KANDA ! _

Il sentit son estomac se rétracter un peu, signe que son cri avait dû avoir la portance qu'il fallait. Un instant, il se pétrifia. Kanda le voyait-il comme lui voyait Norbert ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Il passait vraiment pour un vrai crétin, si c'était le cas…Et puis pourquoi s'y intéressait-il déjà ? Kanda était un enfoiré sociopathe, après tout. Il s'en fichait de ce qu'il pensait.

_Oh le menteur, il est amoureux._

_Mais arrête ! _

_Illl est amouuuuuuuureuuuuuuuuuuuuuux ! _

_Norbert !_

Mais l'estomac ne voulait pas se taire, il entreprit une cantine.

_L'amour est enfant de bohême, il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime, et si je t'aime prends garde à toi !_

…

_D'accord, la chanson était en trop, mais vas-y, tente quelque chose. T'es à la bonne hauteur !_

_Je ne comprends rien à tes histoires d'hauteurs et de moments._

Il sentait que Norbert allait cracher le morceau, et craignait un peu ce qui était de nouveau passé par la _tête _ce cet estomac.

_Lève la tienne et regarde._

Il obéit, en remarquant qu'il était agenouillé de sorte à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur d'une certaine partie du brun, ou plus précisément de son entrejambe…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NORBERT !_

Il fit un grand bond en arrière, sa tête heurtant violemment le plan de travail.

_Panique pas, je te donne un conseil. C'est le bon moment-là._

_Tu veux sérieusement que je le …le…AAHHHH ! Pourquoi ai-je un estomac si pervers ?!_

A l'intérieur de lui, Norbert se tut et sembla heureux.

_Heureuse !_

C'était la même chose, l'estomac se sentait bien. Mais pas Allen, car le japonais avait les yeux fixés sur lui et ses joues rougies, il semblait ne pas être très content.

« On peut savoir à ce que tu fous à te tirer comme ça ? »

Sur ces paroles, il baissa les yeux.

« Je rêve, t'as pas sorti la tarte ! »

_La tarte ?_

… … …

_Merde._

Les joues du blandin se rosirent encore plus, à cause de Norbert, il venait une fois de passer pour un couillon. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées, le regard courroucé de son collègue en témoignait. Rapidement, il se précipita sur le four et sortit le plat qui se révéla…Pour le moins très très chaud.

Il le lâcha sur le sol, ce qui le fit exploser en mille morceaux.

« PUTAIN MOYASHI ON MET DES GANTS AVANT DE FAIRE CA ! »

Allen aurait voulu que la terre s'ouvre sous lui et rentra sa tête dans les épaules, il ferma le four et entreprit un ramassage des dégâts sans rétorquer.

Pendant ce temps, le kendoka s'avança furieux vers un placard et prit une assiette dans laquelle il mit ce qu'il put sauver de la tarte, avant de la lancer sur la table. Il retourna à sa crème, et après avoir tourné une dernière fois, il arrêta le gaz. La casserole fit un doux voyage jusqu'à la table, durant lequel le brun lançait un regard appuyé au maudit, et s'empara d'un couteau.

« Tu vas goûter ta tarte. »

_Et en manger un autre genre si tu continues à être chiant._

Le blandin se jeta avec enthousiasme sur la part que le brun venait de lui couper. Les pommes semblaient un peu grillées, mais avec un peu de chance ça serait comestible. Il la morcela à l'aide de la cuillère qui remonta à sa bouche avec un gros morceau.

Tout de suite, lorsque le goût de la pâte entra dans sa bouche suivit des pommes, il ressentit une chose…

Du dégout.

La croute était trop dure, les pommes étaient fades et amères. Il avala avec peine et fut pris de nausée.

« Quoi tu l'as encore raté Moyashi ? » s'insurgea le brun.

En luttant pour ne pas régurgiter sa bouchée, le maudit avait du mal à parler.

«…C'est…Dégueulasse…»

Vite, un récipient, quelque chose où il pourrait se décharger parce qu'il se sentait vraiment très mal. Ses yeux trouvèrent la salvation : Une poubelle. Tandis qu'il y vomissait, le kendoka, qui n'avait décidemment pas peur de grand-chose, goûtait un bout de la fameuse tarte qu'il recracha immédiatement.

« C'est prodigieux. » fit-il en regardant le maudit qui vomissait tripes et boyeaux. « C'est de la pâte et des pommes mais j'ai l'impression de bouffer du Komurim, c'est prodigieux !

—…merde ! » jura l'autre entre deux vomissements.

Une fois sa petite affaire finie, Allen alluma l'eau qui s'écoula en une fraîche cascade et se nettoya rapidement le visage.

« Je ne comprends pas, commença-t-il en frottant et instant bien sur les zones proches de la bouche, je n'ai rien mis pour que ce soit si mauvais.

—Tss…On va savoir tout de suite si c'est de ta faute ou pas, ma crème doit être assez refroidie. »

En tournant les vannes, l'anglais se plaça à côté du brun et saisit la cuillère imbibée de crème qu'il lui tendait. Si c'était lui qui avait raté sa préparation, il allait le savoir maintenant. Il ouvrit d'abord les lèvres puis desserra les dents afin de faire pénétrer le couvert. Avec une surprise mêlée à de l'incompréhension, il pensa que la crème était tout bonnement délicieuse.

En voyant que son collègue écarquillait les yeux mais ne semblait plus dégouté que ça, un sourire railleur prit place sur les lèvres de Kanda.

« Tu n'es décidemment pas très doué Moyashi… »

Engloutissant une nouvelle bouchée de crème, le moyashi s'énerva :

« C'est Allen, Bakanda ! Et ce n'est que mon premier essai. »

L'asiatique détourna la tête en un « tch » agacé avant de se mettre à découper une gousse de vanille. Ce que disait l'autre était vrai, en un sens, puisque c'était la première fois qu'ils arrivaient à passer la pré-cuisson de tout plat sans souci majeur et que le maudit n'était pas obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie à un moment où un autre. Dans une semaine il arriverait peut-être à faire cuire du lait…Kanda s'arrêta dans ses réflexions. C'était pitoyable.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'esprit du blandin lui posa petit à petit une colle. Le japonais n'était pas né avec ce savoir. Il devait forcément avoir appris ça par quelqu'un, mais qui ?

« Dis, Kanda, qui c'est qui t'a appris à cuisiner comme ça ? Jerry ? »

Le couteau que tenait le japonais avait failli lui échapper des mains. Avec qui il avait appris ? Avec cette satanée boulangère, il s'en rappelait encore…

_C'était un après-midi d'été, par une chaleur accablante, il déambulait à New York à la cherche d'une innocence. A cause de ses effets indésirables, une petite ville toute proche était plongée dans un hiver incessant, mais par où était cette ville ? Mystère, déjà qu'il cherchait sa direction depuis des heures. Ses habits lui semblaient comme imprégnés dans sa peau, mais il gardait un visage ferme. Il pouvait supporter la chaleur, la seule chose qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds, c'était d'abord ce con de traqueur collé à son cul qui se plaignait, et ensuite ce putain de golem censé être programmé pour lui indiquer la direction qui était en silence radio._

_Ils venaient de virer à droite, dans une autre rue sinueuse du quartier dont ils essayaient de sortir depuis au moins une heure. _

_« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda –t-il avec véhémence à la petite boule noire._

_Le golem voltigea autour du traqueur et du kendoka, il sembla inspecter la rue dans ses moindres recoins un long moment avant de répondre par une voix métallique :_

_« Moi, j'aurai pas fait comme ça. _

—_Et t'aurais fait quoi toi, couillon ?! » s'écria le traqueur alors que Kanda menaçait l'appareil de Mugen._

_Il était embêté. Il ne pouvait les tuer ni l'un, ni l'autre. L'un parce qu'il en avait besoin même si ça lui coutait de l'admettre, et l'autre parce qu'il se ferait engueuler s'il bousillait un traqueur. En lâchant un soupir méprisant, il rengaina son épée et partit en avant, décidant qu'il fallait mieux demander à quelqu'un où était cette putain de ville et surtout comment sortir de ce quartier. _

_Le traqueur s'était élancé à sa poursuite suivit du golem et lui demandait avec de grand cri où il allait. Kanda l'ignora. Ces traqueurs ne servaient à rien, tout bonnement à rien. Après s'être retourné et l'avoir envoyé baladé sèchement, il s'avança dans la rue sur une boulangerie et scella sans le savoir son destin. _

_La sonnette tinta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, et tout de suite, ses yeux se posèrent sur la propriétaire des lieux. C'était une femme de couleur bien en chair et aux cheveux blonds, elle rajoutait quelques Muffins à côté de diverses friandises en expositions derrière la vitrine avant de se plonger dans des notes. Il s'enfonça à l'intérieur, et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, avant qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit son visage prit une expression irritée._

_« Enfin, te voilà ! »_

_**Quoi ?!**_

_Le brun s'insurgeait mentalement, où se croyait cette femme pour lui parler ainsi ? Il ne put néanmoins en placer une qu'elle l'entrainait déjà avec elle derrière le comptoir. Elle sortit un dossier qui reposait dans l'un des tiroirs sous sa caisse et l'ouvrit._

_« Tu es en retard, commença-t-elle. Je te conseille de ne pas recommencer la chose à l'avenir si tu veux garder ce boulot. Bien, commençons : Yuki Nakegesa, 17 ans. N'a encore jamais travaillé mise à part dans la brasserie de son père, mais motivé et ponctuel…Eh ben dis donc, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont foutus de ma gueule ! »_

_Pestant contre cette idiote pour son erreur, le japonais se crispa et s'apprêtait à protester virulemment quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le détaillait de bas en haut._

_« Mais c'est quoi cette dégaine ? T'es passé au cimetière avant de venir ou quoi ?_

—_Je vous conseille de me parler autrement, grinça-t-il, nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensembles. »_

_Avec un rictus moqueur, la femme n'eut pas l'air menacée, au contraire._

_« Non, mais tu es mon employé. Tu te dois donc d'arriver à l'heure, sapé correctement et faire ton boulot. »_

_Kanda grogna. Elle ne voulait pas démordre la bougresse._

_« Je ne suis pas ce con…_

—_C'est bien toi sur la photo, non ? »_

_Du doigt, elle désignait la photographie qui accompagnait le dossier. Kanda dut l'admettre, l'homme lui ressemblait un peu. Même type japonais, un peu près même coupe…Mais le fait était que ce n'était pas lui._

_« Ce n'est pas moi ! cracha-t-il, je suis un exorciste… »_

_Il s'était arrêté car la boulangère venait d'éclater de rire avant de reprendre un air sérieux._

_« Écoute-moi bien, gamin. Je m'occupe du commerce de ma nièce et je suis Athimée Pears, mais tout le monde m'appelle Big Mama. Big Mama en a maté des plus durs que toi et ne laissera pas bernée par un petit gringalet comme toi. »(1)_

_**GRINGALET ?!**_

_Pendant qu'il en arrivait à la conclusion qu'employer la force était le seul moyen qu'il lui restait, elle lui lança un regard appuyé._

_« ET MAINTENANT TU FAIS TON TRAVAIL ! »_

_Décidément, il allait tuer cette femme._

_« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Là. Pour. Ça. »_

_Dans un sifflement aigu, Mugen était libérée. _

_« Lâche ton jouet mon garçon._

—_Tss…C'est pas un jouet Je suis là pour avoir des informations, je suis un exor…_

—_TU VAS ARRETER DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ?! »_

_Oh, qu'il aurait aimé que cette femme soit un Akuma pour pouvoir la couper en deux. La colère s'emparait progressivement de lui, il pointa son sabre sur elle._

_« Maintenant, vous allez me… »_

_Là, à son plus grand étonnent, elle passa une main sous sa jupe et en sortit un flingue._

_« Quand je te dis que j'ai maté pire que toi, morveux. »_

_Sur cette phrase, la boulangère se rapprocha de lui et recommença à le sermonner avec de grands gestes, sa main armée bougeant dans tous les sens. Malgré son irritation grandissante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser des mouvements d'esquive lorsque l'arme partait dans une direction. Cette femme était flippante, et elle avait aussi une voix stridente qui déchirait littéralement ses tympans, ce pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules en serrant la mâchoire. _

_Elle finit par poser son arme, lui arrachant son innocence des mains qu'elle envoya valdinguer sous le bar, et l'entraina dans l'arrière cuisine. A peine entré dans la pièce qu'il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le plan de travail tandis qu'elle s'empara d'un petit papier posé là et dicta :_

_« Tu vas me faire deux gâteaux à la vanille. Le premier avec un glaçage à la fraise, le second avec du chocolat. Et que ça saute ! »_

_Par la suite, il tenta et retenta de lui expliquer, mais sans succès. Tantôt, il essayait avec calme, n'arrivant néanmoins à empêcher le ton de sa voix de partir dans une intonation menaçante, tantôt s'abandonnant totalement à sa colère. Rien n'y faisait. Elle ne le laissait jamais finir ses phrases, et le houspillait sans cesse pour son manque d'entrain dans son travail. Travail qu'il dut effectuer._

_Au départ, la tâche fut périlleuse, il subit les remontrances de Big Mama pour son incapacité. Forcément, il n'avait jamais touché une cuisine de sa vie, et elle ne le croyait pas, même avec cette preuve manifeste. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Toutefois, quand elle consentit à lui donner quelques conseils et qu'il réussit son premier gâteau, il en ressentit une pointe de satisfaction. La femme l'avait gratifié d'un « ben tu vois quand tu veux, bonhomme ! » Il l'aurait décapité s'il avait eu Mugen entre les mains, et aurait voulu aller la chercher quand la porte s'était ouverte, l'en empêchant._

_Son regard suivit la boulangère qui allait à l'encontre du visiteur, qu'il découvrit comme étant le traqueur. Celui-ci le reconnu aussi et poussa un cri étonné avant de demander à la femme ce qu'il faisait là, et comme le kendoka l'avait présagé, la réponse de cette dernière claqua comme un soufflet :_

_« Ne joue pas au petit malin jeune homme, ton copain il finit à 17h ! »_

_En plus de le surprendre par sa véhémence, elle laissa le pauvre homme toujours aussi perdu, et le regard que lui lança Kanda le dissuada de poser davantage de question. Hésitant, il se dirigea vers la porte, jetant vers lui quelques regards vagues. _

_Le japonais fut soulagé de le voir disparaitre._

_Quand l'heure annoncée par la marâtre fut venue, il partit précipitamment et décida qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais ici. En revanche, il pensait se remettre à la cuisine, car curieusement, ça lui avait plu… _

Non décidément, il ne pouvait pas lui raconter ça.

« Tss…Il y a des choses qui ne te regardent pas Moyashi.

—Rooh allez, dis-moi ! »

L'asiatique s'énerva et daigna son épée, et Allen comprit qu'il ne saurait rien.

Après cela, ils tentèrent de refaire une tarte, sans succès. Kanda avouait avoir pensé qu'une fois qu'il aurait compris comment marchait une cuisine, il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose de correct. Mais vraisemblablement le maudit n'avait pas du tout la cuisine dans la peau.

« A demain, lança celui-ci en disparaissant par la porte.

—Tch… »

En repartant de son côté, Kanda repensa à son passage au bureau de Komui plutôt dans la journée. Il se demanda quand il serait exhaussé, sans savoir que la chose allait se produire bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait…

* * *

**(1)Maintenant vous savez ! Kanda a été initié à la cuisine par Big Mama…Bon, je sais, l'époque de DGM n'a rien avoir avec celle de Big Mama, mais c'est pour le délire. On a cas dire que c'est une ancêtre de Big Mama qui se surnommait aussi Big Mama xD. (Ca, ou les explications pourries made in me par excellence.)**

**Voici encore un chapitre débile…Mais le prochain fera (enfin) avancer l'histoire, tout n'est pas perdu ! Comme toujours, si vous avez une critique, un avis, un mot à dire, ne vous gênez pas ! Au contraire. **

**Encore merci à **_**Naemir**_**. (Ah bah tiens, j'ai rajouté une scène, je te défie de la trouver xD !)**

**Et j'allais oublié, j'ai maintenant un blog ! C'est un blog où je parlerai de mes projets de fictions et de mes fictions actuelles, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, rdv sur : Armeria-Sama . skyrock . com . (Sans espaces) (Pour l'instant, il n'y a cependant que l'article d'intro ^^).**

**A jeudi prochain ! **


	6. Ni oui ni non

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 5, on en est à la moitié de la fiction !**

**Bon, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose : Il y a énormément de gens qui lisent sans laisser de review O.o. Sérieux, les deux premiers jours quand j'ai vu le compteur de visite du dernier chap, ça m'a choquée. Donc à ces personnes là, qui lisent sans laisser de trace, sachez que je n'écris pas pour les reviews, mais quand je vois qu'un grand nombre de personne lit et ne prend pas la peine de commenter, ça m'énerve un peu, et je ne veux pas faire la chieuse, mais j'imagine que si vous vous êtes tapés les 4 précédents chapitres (5 vu que le 4 est en deux parties), c'est que vous avez dû apprécier ou moins avoir un avis. Aussi bon ou mauvais soit l'avis j'aurai été contente de l'avoir. Les avis aident à l'amélioration. Je sais que y a sans doute plein de défaut dans ma fic que certains d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué. D'autre part, là, je ne vais pas parler que pour moi, mais dites-vous qu'un auteur qui essaie produire une fiction de qualité minime et en plus de poster régulièrement passe non seulement du temps à écrire, mais en plus à se relire, à soigner l'écriture, l'histoire et sa cohérence pour votre plaisir durant la lecture, pour ne pas vous laisser avec un truc où on comprend que chi et bourré de fautes. (Même si ce n'est pas toujours parfait T_T) Un _petit_ avis en contrepartie de cet effort de notre part, ce n'est pas la lune. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Bien. Ce chapitre est plus court (et moins con), je pense que ça va se calmer en ce moment sur la longueur des chapitres ce qui sera sans doute mieux pour vous et pour moi ^^. (J'irai plus vite et j'aurai plus de temps pour glander…-Komui, sors de ce corps xD.-)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5-Ni oui ni non.**

**Ou comment parfois, l'expression le baiseur s'est fait baiser prend tout son sens.**

Aujourd'hui était jour de gloire, la demande de Kanda avait été exhaussée. Pas à son sujet, mais pour le moyashi, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Il l'avait su le matin, en débarquant à la cafétéria sans le voir assis à une table en train d'engloutir sa muraille de plats. Tout de suite, un sentiment d'exaltation titanesque l'avait envahi. Même si le japonais ne l'aurait jamais avoué, sur le coup, il remerciait Komui. Un Komui qui remontait un peu dans son estime, la chose n'étant pas trop mal considérant le fait que ce dernier y était descendu au plus bas lorsqu'il avait su qu'il donnait son accord à Jerry pour leur punition, ce qui lui restait bien en travers de la gorge. Mais pas de blandin, ça signifiait une journée sans risque de croiser sa personne, ce qui lui était particulièrement désagréable, et surtout, une nuit paisible. Pour un peu, ça l'aurait presque mis de bonne humeur.

Ce jour-là lui parut particulièrement doux, au déjeuner, il s'était délecté de ses Soba, appréciant sans vergogne la chance qui lui avait été accordée. Pendant sa séance de méditation, il réussit à faire le vide parfait dans sa tête, aucun souvenir /songe indésirable ne venait l'assaillir. Durant son entraînement, ses coups d'épées furent nets, précis, du travail d'artiste, pas rageur et désordonné comme ils l'étaient depuis une certaine période. Non, tout allait pour le mieux. Le moment dont il se délecta le plus, la chose la plus orgasmique, ce fut le fait d'avoir _sa cuisine _pour lui tout seul. Bon c'était celle de Jerry, mais vu le temps qu'il passait dedans, ils faisaient 50/50… En bref, le plaisir était immense. Il avait pu cuisiner une dizaine de plats avant de tenter des recettes qui le narguaient dans le livre que le chef cuisinier lui prêtait, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire avec Allen, et surtout, être complètement seul. C'est dans ces instants qu'il se rendait compte que sa vie d'asocial en marge du monde, il l'adorait.

Et pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, pour Kanda, ce fut la fête du slip.

Au sens figuré, évidemment. Le brun ne se serait jamais mis à danser avec un slip sur la tête…Non…Non…Non… Définitivement, non.

Cependant, la sensation de plénitude et de bonheur s'évaporèrent avec le temps, ce fut pour cela qu'au bout d'une semaine, il en venait à attendre avec une certaine bouffée de colère l'arrivée du maudit en cuisine, fulminant contre son retard, avant de se rappeler qu'il était en mission et que par conséquent, il ne viendrait pas. Si au début il avait fait fit de la chose et que ce souvenir le soulageait momentanément, sept jours plus tard, cette attitude qui ne le quittait pas l'ennuya, et l'énerva au plus haut point. Pourquoi, au lieu de simplement apprécier son absence, il n'arrivait plus à s'y faire ? De nouveau, il avait préféré repousser ses maux, les laissant de côté.

Et une nouvelle semaine passa, une autre lui succédant. Maintenant, le kendoka se surprenait même à guetter_ sa_ présence dans le réfectoire. De tout son être, il détestait cela, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de zyeuter discrètement tous les coins de la pièce et de fixer l'entrée avec la sorte d'illusion de voir poindre les cheveux incolore et la marque rouge de la pousse de soja. Il ne se comprenait pas, et souvent, il frappait d'un poing hargneux sur la table. Tandis que son plateau tressautait, il attirait l'attention de quelques traqueurs qui devaient le trouver cinglé, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne faisait que leur lancer une série de regards noirs avant de se replonger dans ses tourments.

Il n'arrivait plus à se réjouir de cette solitude permanente...Non, techniquement, ce n'était pas le fait d'être seul en lui-même qui le dérangeait, et c'était ça le plus horripilant. Le soir, une fois seul en cuisine sans l'autre nabot, tout autour de lui semblait bien fade et insipide. Plusieurs assiettes et pots avaient volés sous l'exacerbation colérique qu'inspiraient ces sentiments au japonais. Il avait cru que le moyashi était le seul à s'attacher, et concrètement, c'était le cas…avant, mais s'il se mettait à l'apprécier aussi, où les choses allaient-elles allées ? Il ne pouvait tolérer cela. Il ne pouvait tolérer cette sensation de manque…oui, c'était ça, une stupide sensation de manque qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ! Il n'en voulait pas…

Néanmoins, quand le temps de la mission du moyashi s'éleva à six semaines, en plus de l'attente qui prenait de plus en plus possession de Kanda, bien malgré lui, il s'inquiétait. Presque un mois et demi, merde ! Il était parti pour un tour du monde ou quoi ? Il n'avait de cesse de se houspiller lui-même, mais il avait beau refouler ces émotions le plus loin possible, elles finissaient toujours par ressortir. Que ce soit lorsqu'il fixait l'horloge murale de la cuisine et se rendait compte que le temps passait lentement, que ce soit en trouvant la cafétéria plus vide sans les « AROUGHH » tonitruants de cet ogre sur patte.

Sa rage contre lui-même atteignait son paroxysme, il devenait fou. Ruminant ses pensées et s'insultant mentalement, il marchait dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la salle de méditation, lorsqu'il croisa Lenalee. Une envie idiote, pathétique et ridicule s'insinuait en lui. Peut-être que la chinoise savait quand rentrerait le symbiotique ? Question tout ce qu'il y a de plus censée, au quartier général, le blandinet était souvent collé à son cul quand il n'était pas avec Lavi…Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Non. Définitivement, non…mais cette sensation d'attente l'oppressait. Peut-être qu'elle lui fouterait la paix s'il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre quand la pousse de soja allait refoutre les pieds au QG. Il se ravisa et en poussant un « tch » mentale, continua sa progression et la bouscula par inadvertance.

« Kanda ! » protesta-t-elle, surprise.

Le concerné grommela vaguement avant de se reprendre et de se remettre à avancer.

« Allen rentre demain. »

Demain ? Cela résonna comme un choc dans l'esprit du brun. La sensation de soulagement d'au début le gagnait, et la balayant vivement, il soupira et regarda la brunette qui avait détendu ses traits et reprit une apparence souriante. Ses deux iris le couvaient étrangement…Soudain, il se demanda avec un étonnement non dissimulable pourquoi elle lui annonçait ça, puisqu'il n'avait esquissé aucune parole à ce sujet.

« Tss…Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? » choisit-il de répondre.

Un sourire malicieux trônait sur le visage de la jeune fille, l'asiatique regrettait déjà de ne pas l'avoir ignoré.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air blasé depuis son départ. »

Encore ce sourire. Même s'il respectait Lenalee, sur le coup, il l'aurait tué. Remarquant son air meurtrier, elle réattaqua :

« Pourquoi tu regardais partout ce matin ? »

La question le figea, alors qu'une veine pulsa sur son front et qu'il baragouina un « Tss…ça m'étonnait de ne pas voir sa sale tronche. », il reprit son ascension, laissant une Lenalee songeuse. Seulement, le hasard faisant bien (ou mal) les choses, à peine engagé dans son couloir qu'il distingua l'ombre de Lavi sur les murs en pierres avant qu'il ne surgisse devant lui, sa bestiole au bras.

« Hey, Yûu !

—NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME…

—Kanda ! Kanda ! Fuck you ! »

Encore ces deux sombres billes brillantes qui le détaillaient... Dieu, cette digne création de Lucifer avait-t-elle décidé de le faire chier jusqu'à sa mort avec son « fuck you » ? Mugen le démangeait déjà. Depuis qu'il avait ce perroquet, le rouquin était encore plus insupportable, s'amusant sans aucune retenue de la propagande qu'elle lançait à qui voulait l'entendre, et des réactions que la bête provoquait autour d'elle. Ils ne se quittaient plus, et d'un point de vue personnel, il se demandait si le baka usagi consentait à en être séparé lors de ses douches ou encore de ses allées aux sanitaires.

« Tais-toi, Kanda ! »

Un moment, l'épéiste eut un léger arrêt. Lavi venait de l'appeler Kanda, lui ? Puis, avec une fureur immense, il se rendit compte que c'était à l'autre pastèque qu'il s'adressait ! C'était du foutage de gueule. Tout bonnement. Il aurait dû s'y attendre avec Lavi, mais parfois, il faisait preuve d'une telle imagination débordante pour l'emmerder que ses actions étaient totalement imprévisibles.

« Baka usagi, sa voix se faisait menaçante, tu n'as pas…

—Il fait que dire ton nom, je lui en ai proposé plein, il disait toujours Kanda ! expliqua l'autre sur un ton faussement innocent. Je voulais l'appeler Yûu, mais il a râlé aussi ! Donc après réflexion, je me suis dit que ça lui allait vraiment bien. »

Malheureusement pour le pauvre blagueur, sa cible n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à la rigolade (L'avait-t-elle été une fois seulement ?), et en avisant son regard qui lui disait en grosse lettre d'or « Je vais te tuer » il se mit à courir, poursuivit par le japonais et son fidèle destri-katana.

« Reviens ici lapin attardé ! Je vais t'étriper ! »

Sans doute pour essayer de le calmer, le pauvre perroquet, accroché fermement au bras d'un Lavi qui allait bientôt battre son record de sprint, pensa que lancer une série de « fuck you Kanda ! » l'y aiderait, mais elles ne firent qu'accélérer leur poursuiveur.

« Sois pas si agressif, Yûu !

—APPELLE-MOI COMME CA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE DECAPITE ! »

En se décalant sur la gauche et laissant le kendoka passer devant lui, Lavi se posta de sorte à pouvoir parler mais en même temps détaler quand son vis-à-vis lèverait son épée trop haut.

« Sois sûr que cette fois, je vais te couper en tranche, vociféra celui-ci, les yeux en feux et une démarche digne du tueur en phase de commettre son crime qu'il était. Tu n'auras même pas le temps…

—C'est l'absence d'Allen qui te met dans cet état ? »

L'archiviste n'avait pas enlevé son sourire, qui s'agrandit considérablement en voyant qu'il avait atteint son but, pousser l'autre dans son retranchement.

Lenalee commençait seulement à arrêter de l'éviter, et ils en avaient parlé plutôt dans la matinée. Elle était arrivée, lui faisant part de ses réflexions, heureuse de la probabilité d'un Kanda montrant enfin des signes du ressenti d'affection envers quelqu'un, tout en se demandant légèrement étonnée comment il en était arrivé là avec Allen. De son côté, il avait fait aussi ses petites observations, ayant remarqué que depuis quelque mois Kanda semblait plus fatigué que d'ordinaire, comme s'il dormait moins. La semaine avant son départ, il avait constaté la même chose chez son ami.

Cependant, il soupçonnait quelque chose de plus profond qu'un sentiment d'appréciation. Après tout, que pourraient-ils faire tous les deux en pleine nuit pour être si crevé, la cuisine ? Un petit rire lui échappa, et le japonais en avait profité pour reprendre contenance.

« Je vais te transformer en pâté pour chien ! »

Son visage dévoilait sa colère noire, ce qui conforta les soupçons de Lavi avant qu'il n'affiche un sourire facétieux.

« Il rentre demain, t'en fais pas !

—Tsss...Je sais, Lenalee me l'a dit ! »

Evitant une joute de justesse, le roux rétorqua, la stupeur et l'amusement perçant sa voix :

« Oh, tu lui as demandé, Yûu ?

—Ta gueule. »

La patience de Kanda avait ses limites, aussi, l'hostilité qui se dégageait de lui était si présente que, lui-même, il la ressentait dans l'air. Oui, le brun n'avait rien demandé, c'était elle qui lui avait annoncé, mais ça, il ne le dirait pas à son vis-à-vis. Déjà parce qu'il ne le croirait pas, et parce que cette histoire n'était pas ses oignons.

Lavi cessa tout sourire. Le ton violent en lui seul le forçait à obéir et se taire. De plus, à la façon dont l'épéiste enserrait la garde de Mugen, à ses yeux fous et son visage défiguré, il comprit que s'il ne voulait pas finir en steak de lapin, décamper était l'action la plus sage.

Le regardant partir avec l'envie folle de le suivre et de mettre ses précédentes paroles en action, Kanda décida toutefois d'ignorer cet imbécile et de partir s'enfermer dans sa salle de méditation. Il avait besoin de faire le vide, et d'être prêt pour cette journée de demain, qu'une partie de lui attendait avec impatience alors qu'il se battait pour intégrer à cette information une sensation d'indifférence.

De toute façon, quand il aurait passé cinq minutes avec le moyashi, seule sa haine demeurerait, il voudrait l'assassiner, et tout reviendrait comme avant.

**XXX**

Allen était soulagé de rentrer enfin chez lui. Il s'était rendu jusqu'en Russie, pour une mission bateau qui s'était soldée par beaucoup de grabuge pour rien : Aucune innocence. Enfin, il avait quand même détruit une bonne centaine d'Akuma, en voilà qui les emmerderaient plus, avant qu'une tempête de neige de ce pays particulièrement froid et hostile, avec ses grands bois et ses plaines constituant sa quasi intégralité, ne rende tout chemin impraticable pendant une semaine.

La mission avait déjà pris deux semaines en elle-même, et la perspective d'en passer autre ici lui avait légèrement déplu, encore plus à Link, ce dernier insistant évidemment pour venir avec lui, qui avait rouspété du lundi au dimanche.

La semaine fatidique passée, le blizzard avait de nouveau déferlé sur le pays, plus fort cette fois-ci, si bien que l'accalmie dura une semaine, mais que cette semaine servie à dégager les routes et chemins de fers totalement impraticables. La vilenie s'était répété avec celle d'après, jusqu'à hier où le temps avait enfin décidé de leur faire grâce, puisqu'ils venaient de faire le voyage de retour et qu'il se tenait devant le bâtiment du quartier général.

Le symbiotique ne l'aurait pas avoué clairement, mais ses cours de cuisines lui avaient cruellement manqués. Ils représentaient ces instants durant lesquels il oubliait sa vie d'exorciste pour devenir l'adolescent normal qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'être, instants qui lui offraient également l'occasion de faire des erreurs enfantines, poser des questions idiotes et stupides, chose qui n'avait pas grande place dans sa vie, avant. Et son « professeur », il lui avait manqué aussi. Si au départ, il s'était senti ému de découvrir une autre facette de lui, l'émotion n'avait pas disparue. Ce dernier avait beau l'énerver au plus haut point, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce côté passionné qu'il détectait chez lui.

Le train était arrivé en gare en début d'après-midi, ce qui ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de faire une escale pour le déjeuner, et la première chose qu'Allen choisit de faire, ce fut d'aller se remplir la panse. Le reste de la journée lui parut long alors que son impatience grandissait de plus en plus. Quand l'heure d'aller retrouver Kanda fut venue, le blandin bénit un instant cette mission qui avait puisé dans les nerfs de son morpion sur patte, celui-ci s'étant endormi dans son lit à peine une seconde après s'y être couché.

En réalité, il s'était levé une heure à l'avance, afin de ne risquer aucun retard et était plus motivé que jamais…Peut-être qu'il comptait aussi en profiter pour se faire un casse-croûte, mais ça, c'était autre chose.

Il voulait également s'assurer de la présence du brun, qu'il n'avait vu ni au déjeuner ni de la journée. Comme si le japonais avait disparu de la citadelle. Un instant, il s'était dit que ce dernier était peut-être parti en mission, et l'angoisse de cette perspective le prit au ventre. Toutefois, une fois sur place, il découvrit avec apaisement que celui-ci était présent, et il ne s'attarda pas davantage pour le rejoindre en cuisine.

« Je suis de retour. »

_Et j'ai la dalle, donc tu me fais à bouffer._

… _Norbert…_

_Tsss...Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Si t'avais fait ce que je t'avais dit l'autre fois, il serait déjà en train de nous faire mont et merveilles._

Ne sachant comment interpréter cette phrase, ou au contraire trop, Allen s'insurgea mentalement.

_NORBERT TAIS-TOI !_

L'asiatique avait relevé les yeux de l'aubergine qu'il découpait lentement, et lâcha un « tch » manifeste de son indifférence. Quant à Allen, il sursauta. Il venait de ressentir une sensation curieuse lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, une sorte de chaleur. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge et son ventre se tordit. C'était particulièrement inhabituel, et il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Il se trouvait presque hypnotisé. Quand il se rendit compte que le japonais le fixait étrangement, il évita son regard en rosissant davantage et le brun lui intima le programme : Des légumes grillés avec la viande.

Si cela donna au maudit l'eau à la bouche, la préparation simple leur permit de passer une séance vaguement tranquille (Si ce n'est qu'un bout de poivron un peu récalcitrant au découpage, peut-être parce qu'Allen tenait le couteau à l'envers, avait terminé dans la figure du kendoka quand il avait forcé avec la lame). Contrairement à la dernière fois avec la tarte et la crème, le même Kendoka avait supervisé la cuisson et lui, il avait assisté. De fait, ils avaient terminé la recette avec quelque chose de mangeable.

La séance d'après, lorsque le moyashi avait tenté lui-même de se mettre aux fourneaux, cela avait donné un fiasco totale. Il avait laissé tomber la boite d'épice sur la viande qui avait pris feu, et cet imbécile y avait jeté de l'eau. Le brun s'était précipité à temps pour éteindre le gaz en le tançant comme jamais. Les deux séances suivantes, ils s'attaquèrent à des plats dont la cuisinière n'était que la dernière étape, et ils rencontrèrent un meilleur succès.

Pour la cinquième séance depuis son retour, Kanda décida d'apprendre au maudit à faire ses hamburgers spéciaux (Peut-être parce que celui-ci le tannait pour ça depuis son retour) et il l'attendait en ce moment-même, s'interrogeant sur ses pensées. Quelque chose avait changé avec le maudit, il le sentait. C'était dans _sa_ façon d'agir, et dans **_sa propre_** façon d'agir. Certes, un point qui restait le même, manquerait plus que ça, il l'énervait toujours autant. Mais quelque fois, l'exaspération s'éclipsait pour laisser place à un léger attendrissement qu'il n'aimait pas ressentir. Ses bêtises l'indisposaient, mais durant la journée, il se surprenait à y songer avec un certain amusement. Le japonais n'aimait pas ça. S'amuser, ça lui était arrivé avec Alma. Plus depuis.

Il avait cru que la mission aiderait le moyashi à oublier le début d'attachement qu'il ressentait pour lui, et lui à augmenter son indifférence. Ça avait eu le total effet inverse, et le revers de situation lui arrivait en plein dans la gueule. Cette sensation de chaleur, comme si ces instants le réjouissaient, et même s'il préférait se fourvoyer à croire que ce n'était pas le cas, une partie de lui savait qu'il se mentait. De fait, il ne pouvait rien faire, à part haïr son impuissance et laisser les choses ainsi. Le genre de chose qu'il détestait.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur, et le blandin se hâta de venir avec un grand sourire, chose que le brun trouva honteusement pathétique.

« C'est aujourd'hui, hein ? » s'exclama-t-il en sautillant.

_Non, c'est demain. Mais à ton avis connard !?_

Ses yeux parlèrent pour lui, et le blandin parut se calmer un peu...Durant une seconde.

« Je suis trop content ! Je vais pouvoir cuisiner un plat d'enfer ! »

_C'est de ma vie que tu fais un enfer._

« Contente-toi de ne pas mettre le feu à la cuisine et on verra.

—T'es méchant, Bakanda ! »

Lui, méchant ? Non, il était gentil là. Par contre, s'il voulait qu'il soit méchant, Kanda pouvait l'être. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres. Oui, très méchant…Vilain garçon. Cuir. Fouet. Chaines. Badine. Très méchant.

« Euh…Kanda ?

—Tss… ferme la moyashi, se ressaisit-t-il.

—C'est dingue qu'avec le temps qu'on passe ensemble t'arrives toujours pas à intégrer que je m'appelle Allen ! »

Blasant, le moyashi était blasant.

« Ne me dis que tu crois sincèrement que je ne le sais pas ?

—Évidemment, je me fous de ta gueule au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

Kanda serra les poings.

Ce genre de joute verbale leur arrivait souvent, et elles se soldaient toujours sur une réplique bien sentie ou parfois, elles continuaient jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Comme leur dernier accrochage au sujet de l'utilité du chocolat dans l'Hachi Parmentier. Un débat renversant, qui ne s'était même pas soldé lorsqu'il avait décidé de repartir dans leurs lits.

« C'est plutôt toi que tu fais passer pour un idiot, Moyashi.

—Encore moi je passe, toi t'en aies un, Bakanda, ironisa l'autre en instant sur le dernier mot.

—Tu veux voir ce qu'il va te faire l'idiot ? »

_Allen, ce n'est pas perdu ! Il te tend la perche !_

_Euh…C'est plutôt une menace…_

_Tu comprends rien mon pauvre, il faut la recueillir à la racine, c'est-à-dire entre ses jambes ! Tu peux le faire ! Saisis-la !_

Là, Norbert était parfaitement clair dans ses intentions. De toute les fois où il avait dû rougir face au kendoka, c'était sûrement à cause de Norbert qu'il l'avait fait.

_Oh ! Menteur va ! Fais pas comme si y a six jours tu n'avais pas rougis en le voyant et que tu n'avais pas pensé qu'il avait des beaux yeux et un joli p'tit…_

_NORBERT !_

…_minois. Et je ne vois pas comment t'aurais pu dire qu'il avait un joli estomac puisque tu ne l'as pas vu. En plus, on ne s'appelle pas tous Norbert. La seule et l'unique Norbert c'est moi…El Norbercita !_

Accablant…Accablante. Désespérante. Voilà ce qu'était Norbert. Il-Elle était idiote, parfois. Bien des fois même. Tout le temps. Et perverse, très perverse. Sadique. Diabolique. Méphistophélique. Pire que le perroquet de Lavi qu'il avait croisé plutôt dans la journée. Depuis qu'il pouvait entrer en contact avec elle, c'est-à-dire depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Sauf qu'au départ, elle ne se revendiquait pas une féminité. Mais bon, les gens, et même les estomacs, changeaient avec le temps. En mieux, ou en pire. Pour Norbert…Eh bien disons qu'elle ne s'était pas arrangée. Non, il avait touché le jackpot avec elle.

Yûu Kanda n'était pas homme à rougir, ça non. Peut-être dans sa première vie, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il ne l'avait fait que rarement, parce qu'il n'en avait aucune raison. Durant sa présente vie, il lui était arrivé de passer par des coins douteux, et à part du dégout, aucune gêne palpable n'en ressortait. Il avait toujours pensé que ce genre de chose ne lui arriverait pas demain la veille. Toutefois, avec le symbiotique qui imitait les tomates tout seul en le fixant lui, ou plutôt une certaine partie de son anatomie, les yeux absents, l'épéiste sentait une légère gêne prendre possession de lui. Ainsi qu'un grand étonnement. Parce que si l'autre se mettait à le mater, c'était le pompon !

« Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes comme ça Moyashi ? » éructa-t-il.

Le moyashi, en grande conversation intérieur, se reprit soudain avant de comprendre avec horreur sur quoi son regard était cloué depuis tout à l'heure. Ses joues précédemment en feux ressemblèrent à de la lave en fusion.

« K-Kanda, balbutia Allen…Ce…Ce n'est…Ce

—Ce ?

—Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

—Et je suis censé croire quoi, au juste ? »

Que dire pour se défendre ? Les faits jouaient contre lui.

« C'était pas ce que…Je ne regardais pas…C'est Norbert qui…Aaahhh ! Je te jure que…»

Mais l'asiatique ne l'écoutait plus. Norbert ? Il avait donné un nom à son _machin_ ?

« Moyashi..., s'impatienta-t-il.

—J'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

—Perdu dans tes pensées avec mon oiseau ?! » tonna Kanda, indigné.

Allen perdit le fil de la conversation. Un oiseau ?

«Euh Kanda…Quel oiseau ? »

— Le truc que tu regardais en rougissant comme un malade depuis tout à l'heure, obsédé de Moyashi ! »

Tandis qu'il se crispait, son vis-à-vis s'arqua et reprit d'une voix hachée comme s'il venait de se prendre une porte en pleine face. Et c'était tout comme.

« Je te jure qu'elles étaient très loin de ton…De ta…Du truc que tu sais ! »

_Pas vraiment, vu que je te conseillais d'aller le pendre en main._

Non, on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues.

_Tais-toi, il doit pas le savoir !_

_Bah si quand même, quand tu vas le faire il sera au courant de toute façon…_

_Mais je le ferai pas ! T'es complètement cinglée !_

_On ne doit jamais dire « fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau »…Sans jeu de mot._

Décidant d'arrêter là avant de vomir, son regard se posa sur son collègue, qu'il fit bien attention de regarder en haut et pas en bas.

« On y va ? J'ai vraiment envie de savoir les faire ces hamburgers, je suis au maximum ! »

Le japonais se demanda imperceptiblement si c'était au maximum pour travailler, écouter, et réussir, ou au maximum pour l'emmerder et tout faire exploser. Il s'avança vers un des placards surélevés de la pièce et en sortit suffisamment de pâte pour faire une bonne dizaine de pains à hamburgers.

« Tu ne prends pas les pains déjà préparé, Kanda ? »

Le blandin était étonné.

« Bien sûr que non. Ils sont là depuis plusieurs jours, donc ils sont durs, et après la cuisson ils durcissent encore plus. C'est la tendresse du pain qui en donne à la sauce, donc je fais mes pains moi-même. »

Admiratif, Allen apposa ses deux coudes sur le meuble et appuya son menton sur ses mains en ouvrant les oreilles.

« La sauce aussi, je la fais moi-même, poursuit le brun. Du piment, une pincée de sel, d'origan, de cumin, de thym et 2 gousses d'ailes. »

Décidemment, dans ces moments-là, le blandin l'aimait. Il lui semblait si loin du garçon asocial et agressif avec lequel il se disputait, vraiment, il appréciait cela. Au fur à et mesure de ses pensées, il se sentit agité, et soudainement, _la_ légère chaleur remonta en lui et dansa en son bas ventre. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Ce fut à ce moment qu'une pensée effrayante le frappa…Ce genre de truc c'était… Est-ce qu'il était train de tomber amoureux du kendoka ? Il détourna lentement la tête, c'était impossible.

Non, c'était la faute de Norbert et ses insinuations douteuses, voilà tout.

« Oh, Moyashi ! Je viens de te dire qu'on allait pétrir la pâte. Prends ton bout, je prends le mien. »

Le maudit se ressaisissait, faisant fi de la tension intérieure qui l'habitait. Il imita les mouvements que faisaient les mains du brun sur la pâte, qui la malaxaient au possible, et essayait de son mieux de les reproduire à la perfection. Il s'appliquait, afin de réussir, mais aussi car ça lui permettait de ne pas penser à la sensation qui le chamboulait dans Norbert.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la pâte fut assez pétrie et ils la laissèrent lever dans un panier qu'ils recouvrirent d'un torchon, l'épéiste s'attaqua à la préparation de sa sauce tandis que le maudit le regardait. Seulement voilà, lui, il n'avait rien à faire…Donc il s'ennuyait. Si regarder son collègue pouvait être divertissant, il ne voulait pas que cette sensation sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre de nom ne revienne. C'était cruellement déstabilisant. Son regard décomposa les quatre coins de la pièce à la recherche d'une chose sur laquelle concentrer son attention.

_Ah, y'a une araignée au plafond._

En effet, dans un coin du mur d'en face, la bête tissait tranquillement sa toile, fils par fils, mailes par mailes, sans se douter qu'elle venait d'être repérée. De tout son cœur, elle essayait d'être discrète, cette toile, c'était sa dernière chance. Ses petits allaient naitre, et elle avait trompé son mari avec le voisin dans le réfectoire, quand celui-ci s'en rendrait compte…Sa colère risquait d'être aussi noire que ses pattes crochues. Il fallait bien qu'elle les pose quelque part avant de les bouffer elle-même, ses bébés !

Et dire que le symbiotique la regardait faire silencieusement, sans se douter une seconde de ce qu'il se tramait derrière tout ça, et ça ne parvenait pas à le distraire complètement.

Puis, une idée lui vint. Un jeu débile découvert avec Lavi dans la journée, durant lequel ce dernier lui avait posé des questions plus qu'étranges, et auquel il s'était fait grillé en deux secondes.

« Kanda, tu veux jouer à ni oui ni non ?

—Tsss…Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette imbécilité ? »

Un sourire de joueur avide prit place sur le visage du maudit.

« Tu vas voir, c'est très drôle. »

Aux oreilles de l'épéiste, cette phrase résonna comme annonciatrice de l'apocalypse. Très drôle ? Néanmoins, plongé dans sa préparation, Kanda ne se résolut à l'envoyer paitre. Il se contenta juste d'hausser les épaules, remuant le mélange qui prenait petit à petit une couleur orange agréable.

Encouragé dans son ânerie, le maudit prit une bouffée d'air avant d'expliquer :

« En fait, je te pose des questions, tu réponds ce que tu veux. Sauf oui ou non.

—Tch…

—Oui, comme ça Bakanda ! » ironisa-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

L'ignorant, son vis-à-vis rajoutait la deuxième gousse d'ail sans lui répondre, concentré.

« Alors…Tu aimes le bleu du ciel ? »

Incontestablement focalisé sur sa recette, le kendoka prit un air blasé.

« T'en a d'autre des questions plus connes, Moyashi ?

—J'ai pas d'idées, donc réponds et fais pas chier ! »

Soupir.

« Possible. »

Le blandin sourit. Quand il aurait trouvé les bonnes questions, ça allait être marrant.

_T'as qu'à lui poser des questions intimes._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il consentit à écouter Norbert. Il venait de trouver **la** question qui ferait rugir le brun et le grillerait en cinq seconde.

« T'aimes Komui ?

—IMBECILE ! explosa l'autre, manquant de renverser la casserole. A ton avis ?! »

_Donc non…Ou oui_, pensa le blandin, retenant un gloussement. Et c'était un fait, il s'éclatait littéralement.

« Lavi ? »

Le petit sourire sur ses lèvres n'avait de cesse de s'agrandir et devint gigantesque.

« Tss…Rêve.

—Tiedoll ?

—MOYASHI ! »

Bon, il s'éclatait, mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

« D'accord, d'accord…Ton plat préféré, c'est le Soba ?

—Perspicace. » ironisa le brun, humant sa préparation.

Le côté joueur du blandin s'excitait. Il était fort, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il l'aurait.

« T'as pas dit que c'était les sushis ?

—Tu essaies de me piéger avec ce truc débile ? »

Kanda se désolait pour son collègue qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus…Navrant.

« Réponds.

—Sûrement pas. »

Léger arrêt pour Allen qui fulminait silencieusement. A quoi il répondait, l'autre taré? Le fameux taré arborait un sourire railleur. Il se laissait prendre au jeu.

« Tu réponds à quelle question ? attaqua le blandin.

—Au deux, Moyashi.

—Allen !

—Hors de question. »

Dans cet échange, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Allen, c'était cette posture et cette voix nonchalante alors qu'il continuait de tourner sa sauce en un mouvement souple du poignet. Ses propres mains serrèrent son tablier froissé. Il voulait jouer ?

« Tu as déjà…Mangé des saucisses ?

—Tout le monde en a déjà mangé au moins une fois dans sa vie.

—Une demi-douzaine de saucisse ?

—Pas vraiment.

—Tout un plat de saucisse ?

—Pas vraiment. »

Réfléchir, quelle question ferait fléchir le kendoka ? Il commença à se creuser les méninges.

« Tu bois ?

—Pas vraiment. »

Vite...Une bonne question…EURIKA ! Il avait trouvé…

« T'apprécies le perroquet de Lavi ?

—Pas vraiment. » répondit le japonais sur une moue dégoutée.

_Merde, même ça, c'est pas capable d'ébranler son sérieux ?_

« Les Komurim ?

—Pas vraiment.

—Le pain perdu ?

—Pas vraiment.

—Les Pinata ?

—Pas vraiment.

—Les abeilles tueuses d'Alaska?

—Pas vraiment. »

A cette instant, une chose fut claire : Pour Yûu Kanda, voir Allen Walker s'évertuer à trouver des questions plus originales les unes que les autres dans le but de le surprendre, en vain, c'était vraiment grandiose. Définitivement, le sentiment proche de celui de l'amusement qui était né en lui s'intensifia. Le voir s'énerver était vraiment jubilatoire.

« Les poulpes aquatiques ? Et arrête de répondre 'pas vraiment'.

—Tch ! Pas vraiment.

—Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

—C'est envisageable. »

Non, Kanda sourit franchement. C'était vraiment jouissif de pouvoir échanger de tels réparties avec le blandin, blandin qui commençait doucement à s'énerver et trouva soudainement comment le faire bondir.

« Et moi ? »

Si Allen regretta sa question, sachant qu'il allait recevoir une réponse négative et agressive, il n'eut pas le temps de lancer autre chose puisque la réponse fit suite aussi vite qu'une lettre à la poste :

« Possible. »

…

Si de toute sa vie, le maudit avait eu des chocs, qu'il était habitué à de curieux revers de la vie, qu'il n'en était pas à ses premières surprises…Là c'était pire que tout. Il rosit jusqu'à la racine. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. Pas du tout même. Non, vraiment, Kanda l'appréciait ? Il en aurait ri jaune. Il devait rêver…Cauchemarder…C'était ça, une affabulation de son subconscient.

« Kan…Kanda…Tu ? »

Encore sur le cul de sa propre réponse, et digne réaction d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac, ce qu'il était un peu, l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main connut son baptême de l'air.

« Tss…C'est de la merde ton jeu.

—Tu viens de dire…, commença Allen, perdu.

—Que c'était nul. » compléta Kanda.

Allen comprit ce que signifiait ce dialogue, et s'en ressenti aussi blessé que s'il venait d'être giflé. Mais au lieu de se mettre à chialer ou hurler, comme l'aurait présumé son vis-à-vis, son visage refléta en lui seul tout le mépris qu'il ressentait tandis qu'il conversa _relativement_ son calme.

« Et t'assumes même pas…

—Assumer quoi Moyashi ? J'ai dit une connerie !

—Non ! réfuta le blandinet. Tu viens d'avouer et tu refuses de l'ad… »

Un bruit sourd, il venait d'être plaqué contre le plan de travail. Si se sentir oppressé entre le métal et le corps d'une douce température de…

_D'UNE DOUCE TEMPERATURE ?! Putain je deviens dingue !_

Bref, si cette position étroite était loin d'être agréable, sentir un souffle rauque inquiétant et avoir le regard porté directement sur des yeux assassins l'était encore moins.

« Qu'il soit clair d'une chose, articula le japonais, c'est que je te déteste. Ça ne changera jamais. Tu m'entends Moyashi ? »

Un instant, les yeux du maudit ne renvoyèrent à Kanda que l'image de la tristesse. Mais ce dernier se rempluma vite, et son visage afficha une expression dure.

« T'es qu'un con. »

Déjà en colère de s'être trop dévoilé à lui, à cette insulte, il se sentit poussé dans ses retranchements et ne sut rien faire d'autres que s'abandonner au flot de sensations mauvaises qui l'assaillaient.

« Ta gueule, ou je t'envoie la sauce bouillante dans la figure !

—C'est pu Mugen ? » interrogea le blandin avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

De sa vie, l'épéiste ne s'était jamais senti aussi en colère.

« Va crever ! »

Entre eux, la tension était à son comble, ils se dézinguèrent du regard, attendant que l'un des deux ne fléchisse et baisse les yeux. Décidant qu'il en fut assez, Allen intensifia son regard avant de déclarer, le ton mauvais :

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me toucher ! »

…_Tch tant mieux…J'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit ?_

« Toucher ! Non ! Coucher ! »

_Et deux fois pour se reprendre._

Il disparut comme une furie derrière les allées et venues des battants. Kanda aurait pu ne pas croire son aubaine, mais cette précédente conversation le perturbait. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit…

« PUTAIN FAIS CHIER ! Je trouve jamais la bonne sortie ! » hurla le maudit en réapparaissant.

Alors qu'il traversait la pièce, Kanda s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose quand une tête rousse se glissa par-dessus le comptoir.

« Sans déconner ! Vous cuisiniez vraiment ? »

_Non, on…Comment il sait qu'on est là ce con ?!_

Le japonais et l'anglais se regardèrent incrédules. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, cet abruti, qu'ils étaient en train de _faire un yaourt_… ? Bien loin de savoir que c'était justement le cas, ils restèrent ainsi, debout comme deux gauches, à paniquer en songeant à la manière dont le lapin crétin avait eu connaissance de leurs séances de cuisines. Ils étaient dans la merde. Oh oui. Et jusqu'au cou.

* * *

**FIN !**

**Voilà, ça avance ! Progressivement. Mais ça avance. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'espère surtout avoir bien tourné mes idées x)…Bref, j'attends vos réactions ! Ah, l'histoire fera bel et bien dix chapitres (11, à cause du 4 en deux parties), j'ai les scénarios en tête et sur papier, c'est presque bouclé. Cependant, vous inquiétez pas, j'écrirai une série de 10 bonus après la fic. (De quoi vous réjouir...Ou pas)**

**Vacance oblige, j'écrirai, bien sûr, mais je ne serai pas toujours sur l'ordinateur et il se peut que mon rythme de publication en soit chamboulé. Désolée ^^". **

**Reviews ?**

**A bientôt, et merci d'avoir lu !**


	7. Tout feu, tout flamme

**Hey, guys ! (Pourquoi ces regards mauvais…?)**

**Oui, je sais, chapitre avec 3 jours de retard…Désolée ! J'ai fait pas mal de trucs donc j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire T_T. **

**De fait, voici un chapitre qui est resté longtemps au frigidaire, et qui vient juste de finir sa cuisson. Mon four a carburé, et il fume encore.**

…

**Aucun commentaire sur ma folie, s'il vous plait. **

**Je voudrai en profiter pour remercier les quelques personnes qui se sont manifestées avec mon petit coup de gueule du dernier chapitre, parce que ça m'a fait super plaisir et que je suis contente de voir que pour quelques personnes le message est passé, et dire aussi que si jamais d'autres personnes lisent comme ça et ont des trucs à dire (Pas forcément mélioratif, j'accepte les critiques), vous pouvez y aller, je n'ai bouffé personne…Ou personne ne s'est plaint niark niark !**

**Bon, et bien j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore sorry :S.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 6 – Tout feu, tout flamme, et la vérité sur Hevlaska.**

* * *

Une atmosphère pesante qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un cataclysme envahissait de plus en plus la cuisine. C'était comme si une allumette venait d'être lâchée dans l'air et qu'ils la regardaient tournoyer avant son atterrissage sans oser un mouvement, comme si une bombe avait explosé, les flammes brûlantes se précipitant sur leurs corps pétrifiés, pauvres cibles impuissantes. Les faits présents concordaient étrangement avec ces situations éprouvantes nerveusement, et dans la deuxième métaphore bien souvent fatale. Dieu devait certainement avoir quelque chose contre eux, ou alors Satan se faufilait sournoisement et sans aucune difficulté derrière sa surveillance bienfaisante et s'amusait à leur mettre de sérieux bâtons dans les roues. Surtout dans le cas de ce pauvre Kanda, qui envisageait sérieusement le suicide.

Pourquoi les aléas de _la vie_ refusaient d'aller dans son sens ? Pourquoi _la vie_ ne lui souriait-t-elle pas ?...Quoiqu'en cet instant, cette phrase était légèrement diffamatrice, car _Lavi_, lui, souriait à pleine dents. Et c'était justement là, le problème. Il était déjà lesté du Moyashi, et maintenant ce crétin de lapin s'ajoutait à la partie. Dire que Kanda en était mécontent aurait été un tendre euphémisme, son visage à la rougeur colérique en témoignait pour lui, et Mugen qui tourbillonnait dans son fourreau aussi. Chose qui inquiéta relativement les deux autres, puisque pour que son innocence se mette à trembler, c'était que la tension habitant le japonais devait être palpable. Ajouter à cela qu'en temps normal, une innocence de type équipement n'était pas supposée faire ça…

Le même japonais, sans changer le moins du monde son expression, braqua des rétines striées de rouge sur le maudit qu'il aurait sans conteste dépecé.

« Si tu veux rester en vie, je te donne 5 secondes pour m'expliquer ce qu'il fait ici.

—Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ?! » se révolta Allen.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il pensait que Kanda était définitivement un gros con. S'il était dans le coin avec lui, Allen pouvait être sûr que quoiqu'il advienne, son collègue trouverait un moyen quelconque de l'incriminer. S'il glissait sur une peau de banane à la sortie d'un couloir, il serait capable de l'accuser de l'avoir balancé. Si l'eau de sa douche était froide, ça serait encore de sa faute.

« C'est ton ami, Moyashi !

—C'EST ALLEN BAKANDA ! Et on voit bien que t'en a pas, je ne suis pas au courant de tous ses faits et gestes ! »

La rancœur qu'il ressentait envers le brun se reflétait clairement dans sa voix et ses propos. N'eut-il qu'à peine le temps de resonger sa répartie, et accessoirement son manque de tact qui aurait pu paraitre cruel s'il ne s'était pas adressé à Kanda, qu'il esquivait un coup de sabre de ce dernier, vert de rage. Il ressemblait à la laitue savoureuse des hamburgers. Ses cheveux et son pantalon pourraient être un trop plein de poivre noir, et la chemise blanche protégée par le tablier tout aussi immaculé qu'il portait, une petite gousse d'oignon. Cela lui donna peu à peu faim. Mais manger Kanda…Non, quand même pas.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier revenait à l'attaque en crachant un « enfoiré de Moyashi » parfaitement perceptible.

« Je te dis que j'y suis pour rien ! Avec les gueulements que tu pousses fallait s'y attendre !

—Tss répète un peu pour voir ? »

Définitivement, le kendoka se tenait prêt à le tuer, et Mugen frétillait de plus en plus entre ses mains. Pour lui, il était évident que c'était le maudit, le responsable de ce désastre. Porteur de la volonté de l'humilier davantage, il avait parlé au lapin crétin malgré leur marché, et celui-ci avait choisi le bon moment pour se pointer. Oh oui, le bon moment. Déjà que la précédente conversation l'avait fichtrement agacé, et qu'il était donc d'humeur à trucider toute personne attentant une action déplaisante à ses yeux, ce que Lavi venait de faire s'apparentait plus ou moins à une tentative de suicide. Mais de plus, il y avait bien une raison à sa présence. Cette raison était la trahison du moyashi.

Lavi ne perdait pas une miette de la scène, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il serait de bien meilleur goût d'intervenir plutôt que de rester là en attendant l'hécatombe. Surtout que le blandin activait son innocence en transformant son bras gauche, et ç'aurait été malheureux de provoquer une nouvelle apocalypse dans cet endroit suffisamment déchiré.

« Mais vous engueulez pas ! intervint-il en levant les mains.

—TOI, TA GUEULE ! »

Ils venaient de le dire ensemble, et comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui les coupe, peut-être était-ce le cas, les mains de l'archiviste se hâtèrent de retomber en un geste lent, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier la véhémence de leurs yeux ardents.

« Alors comme ça, tenta-t-il, puisqu'après tout le roux avait suffisamment l'habitude de ce genre de scène pour ne pas être si facilement intimidé, vous cuisinez ensemble et vous êtes qu'amis ? »

Sa réplique jeta un léger surplus de froid sur le blizzard qu'était la pièce. Non, on ne se serait pas étonné si les esquimaux avaient débarqués et qu'un ours polaire s'était avachi en soulevant un amas de neige lorsque sa masse corporelle aurait atteint le sol salvateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'qu'ami' ?! se récria Allen.

—On est tout, sauf ami ! » reprit Kanda de son côté.

Le vent polaire s'infiltra jusque sous leurs peaux. Si cette phrase était en apparence anodine, fondamentalement significatrice de la haine du japonais envers l'anglais, son deuxième sens n'avait pas échappé à l'esprit tordu du lapin crétin.

« Tout, sauf ami ? Oh Yûu, tu m'as fait des cachoteries ! Mais je suis si content pour-AAH T'AS FAILLI ME TRANCHER L'OREILLE ! »

En effet, muni de Mugen, l'expression qu'arborait le japonais montrait que cette nuit, il n'y aurait pas de quartier. Il s'avança vers le rouquin tremblotant, déterminé à en finir. Lequel, suivant ses pieds des yeux, reculait au fur et à mesure, ce jusqu'à heurter l'évier derrière lui. Aucune fuite n'était possible. La porte était trop loin. Le bar par lequel il était rentré aussi. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'un miracle se produise.

« Baka usagi, susurra Kanda, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment…

—Vous êtes encore là ?! »

La providence de Lavi était arrivée. Enfin, une providence, c'était surtout l'intendant Komui, qui leur faisait revivre –et à tous les trois- la même scène d'hébétement que lui.

Et Kanda disait non. Le lapin crétin, ça l'énervait relativement, mais sans entrer dans sa phase colérique la plus noire. Seulement si on rajoutait ce fou-furieux, c'était la goutte de vin en trop qui foirait les paupiettes et avec laquelle l'on finissait à rouler sous la table. La réunion des cons avait-t-elle été organisée ce soir ? Il ne manquait plus que Reever, Lenalee, Timothy, Miranda et Krory, peut-être Johnny et d'autres scientifiques, et les invités seraient au complet !

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? beugla-t-il, alors que la rage s'imprégnait de lui.

—J'aurai eu besoin d'ingrédients pour…je voulais manger » se hâta de se rectifier l'intendant, alors que trois paires d'yeux suspicieuses se collaient sur lui.

Une potion ? Encore ? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça !

« Et moi, fit Lavi, j'étais venu pour voir ce que vous faisiez.

—Te fous pas de ma gueule Baka usagi ! Je sais que c'est le moyashi qui te l'a dit ! »

A côté de lui, la pousse de soja péta définitivement un câble et leva le poing tandis que le brun retournait son katana contre lui.

« JE NE LUI AI RIEN D-

—Vous l'avez fait tous les deux. »

La mine déconfite que les deux garçons tiraient, ça, Lavi n'était pas près de l'oublier. Car en effet, ils étaient dans l'incapacité de concevoir ne serait-ce qu'à peine le sens de ses paroles, étant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé. Mais le bienveillant Lavi se fit une joie d'éclairer leurs lanternes :

« Depuis le temps que je vous vois avec une mine fatiguée, je me suis dit que ça devait cacher quelque chose. Je pensais que vous faisiez des cochonneries, ricana-t-il sous les regards outrés (Allen)/surpris(Komui)/assassins(Kanda) des trois autres, et j'ai bien essayé d'interroger Allen… »

Un pauvre Allen qui reçut un coup de poing du japonais, maintenant intimement persuadé qu'il avait craché le morceau.

« Mais il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. »

Le maudit afficha un air satisfait et le brun se renfrogna, encore plus énervé par cette confusion, parce qu'il n'aimait pas avoir tort, et frustré, parce que vraiment, dégommer quelqu'un lui aurait fait grand bien.

« Du coup, j'ai pris la résolution de trouver moi-même, continua-t-il, et je vous ai cherché partout, quand la cuisine m'est venu en tête. »

Après cette explication, on aurait pu croire que l'exaspération de Kanda pour le maudit se serait atténuée, ou du moins qu'il ne le maintiendrait plus comme responsable, mais se complaisant manifestement dans cette voie, il l'empoigna par le bras et l'entraina brutalement dans l'arrière-cuisine.

« Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure Moyashi !

—Mais t'as une araignée au plafond Bakanda ! C'est pas de ma faute, ils l'ont dit !

—Je m'en fous !»

Il disparut avec lui dans le couloir en baragouinant déjà des insultes et autres joyeusetés Kandanesque.

Restés là sagement, Lavi et Komui pouvaient entendre les éclats de voix comme s'ils étaient à côté d'eux. Un brin excédé par les deux autres, tout en remontant ses lunettes, Komui détailla la pièce du regard et Lavi fit de même en souriant. Ça se trouve, pensait-t-il, Yûu ne parlait pas de baston quand il sous-entendait un sale quart d'heure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient cuir là? » s'écria un chinois enthousiasme en joignant les mains, le regard luisant d'un intérêt soudain.

Ses yeux lorgnaient le foyer de la plaque à gaz où demeurait la préparation de Kanda, un peu oubliée avec les faits survenus précédemment. Intrigué aussi, l'archiviste s'approcha et l'intendant, la tête déjà penchée sur la casserole, humait l'odeur en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. En l'imitant, il se recula, plus qu'ahuri. Lequel des deux avait réussi à faire une telle merveille, un si grand délice pour l'odorat ? Sûrement Allen, Yûu n'en aurait jamais eu la patience.

« Je crois qu'il manque quelque chose » fit Komui, pensif.

Et il attrapa le premier condiment à portée de main.

De son côté, l'auteur de la merveille était tout sauf patient, vu qu'il engueulait sa pauvre victime en jurant comme un charretier, et sans à peine s'accorder le temps de respirer. Le blandinet -qui d'autre aurait pu être la fameuse victime ?- parvenait par un bienheureux prodige à gueuler aussi fort que lui. Ils criaient tellement qu'il s'avérait presque impossible qu'ils ne puissent saisirent un tiers de leur échange, même s'il fallait dire que leurs visages de criminels en fuites les aidaient mutuellement à deviner le fin fond de leurs pensées. Toutefois bien mieux, entre le brasier de leurs injures et répudies multiples, ils se comprenaient.

Voici ce que donnait leur échange transcendant:

« TU M'ENQUIQUINNES A LA FIN ! JE T'AI DIT QUE C'ETAIT PAS MOI, T'ES BOUCHE COMME TA FACE DE CHIOTTE OU QUOI ?

—TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT MA FACE DE CHIOTTE MOYASHI ? ET REGARDE LA TIENNE AVANT DE PARLER, MOI AU MOINS JE RESSEMBLE PAS A UN VEILLARD !

— J'N'AI PAS DE CRITIQUE À RECEVOIR D'UN MEC QU'ASSUME MÊME PAS CE QU'IL DIT !

—TA GUEULE Y'A LES DEUX AUTRES A COTE !

—T'AS VU ? BELLE DEMONSTRATION ! TU RECONNAIS RIEN !

—PARCE QUE Y A RIEN A RECONNAITRE !

—T'AS JUSTE DIT QUE TU M'APPRECIAIS, POURQUOI TU VEUX PAS L'ADMETTRE ?

—POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CHIER COMME CA MOYASHI ? TU M'APPRECIES, TOI ? »

Le camouflet que s'était pris le moyashi apporta une trêve dans cette ovation joyeuse. C'était à son tour d'être confronté à ses propres sentiments et de choisir de les accepter ou non. Certes, il y avait l'admiration qu'il ressentait face à son aptitude de cuisinier, et il lui avait manqué, mais…Etait-ce qu'il l'appréciait ? Allen ne savait pas vraiment…Peut-être…Sûrement.

Si on omettait la pléthore alarmante de chaleur dans son cœur et les sensations à son retour, il s'accordait la possibilité d'héberger un simple sentiment d'amitié pour lui, sans doute. Maintenant, serait-il capable de l'avouer pour lui faire fermer son clapet, chose à laquelle il ne se refusait jamais, ou se tairait-t-il car il devinait la réaction de son vis-à-vis face à une telle annonce ?

Le destin décida de ne pas le faire réfléchir très longtemps, puisque pour leurs plus grandes stupeurs, et horreurs, ils n'eurent qu'à peine le temps de se pousser contre le mur pour éviter la gerbe de flammes jaillissant de la cuisine, et se regardèrent estomaqués.

La gerbe de flammes jaillissant de la cuisine… La gerbe de flammes jaillissant de la cuisine…

…

…

Une gerbe de flammes avait jailli par…BORDEL DE MERDE !

Kanda se précipita dans les décombres, suivit du maudit, en poussant un grognement digne d'un loup féroce face à sa proie. Ou plutôt ses proies. Komui et Lavi, visages tuméfiés, serrés l'un contre l'autre et couverts de suie des pieds à la tête, comprirent qu'ils feraient mieux de se faire tout petit s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de survive à la colère de l'asiatique. Asiatique qui n'était pas, mais alors pas content du tout. Si la combustion spontanée n'était qu'une légende, alors ce qu'il se produisait avec lui était l'incarnation même de cette affabulation.

Dans un geste lent contenant la force violente à laquelle il souhait sans conteste s'abandonner, il donna l'impression de caresser la garde de Mugen avant de l'empoigner pleinement.

« Je vous donne 5 secondes pour m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait. »

La colère parfaitement continue dans sa voix laissait clairement percevoir la violence de son éclat s'il était défié. En accentuant son air effrayé, Lavi chercha ses mots avant de commencer simplement dans l'espoir de se défendre bec et ongles.

« Yûu… »

Le tonnerre éclata.

« Pas de Yûu, grogna celui-ci.

—Kanda, reformula-t-il en faisant les deux doux,…C'est Komui ! C'est pas moi je te jure j'y suis pour rien ! »

Et il se jeta aux genoux du brun avant d'être sèchement repoussé par un pied très affectueux tandis que le superviseur piqua son fard en prenant une expression indignée.

« C'est pas vrai ! J'ai simplement rajouté un peu de euh…Méthanol, hautement inflammable. lut-il, Oups. »

Kanda se serra les dents à s'en rompre mâchoire. Cette nuit, comme lorsqu'il tuait les Akumas, il ne se retiendrait pas, il satisferait sa soif de sang. Le meurtre allait être fait. Le quartier général devrait trouver un nouvel intendant. Et ça serait une délivrance pour tout le monde. De plus, Komui aurait l'occasion de se rendre compte qu'il avait réparé Mugen correctement, et qu'elle était plus aiguisée, plus tranchante, plus coupante et plus puissante que jamais.

« Je vais vous tuer Komui, grinça-t-il, regardez ce que vous avez fait de cette cuisine ! »

En effet, la dite cuisine était dans un sale état. Si le mot décombre était un terme un peu exagéré, il était en revanche assez représentatif du carnage qu'avait provoqué le superviseur. Soit, la pièce n'avait pas _réellement _pris feu, c'était juste une explosion. Explosion qui avait néanmoins ses conséquences. La cendre avait fait son chemin, s'installant aussi bien sur le papier-peint blanc, devenu noir, que sur la partie murale carrelée où la bougresse s'était nichée jusque dans les soudures. Inutile de préciser que même en utilisant des cotons tiges, il serait long de les ravoir. L'odeur de bois brûlé des placards s'élevait petit à petit dans l'air et picotait la gorge. Seul le métal du plan de travail et l'évier avaient été relativement épargnés, quelques traces comme une nouvelle couche de gris déposée çà et là tachaient seulement la première.

Sans oublier les dalles...On aurait dit que cet endroit n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis 10 ans, à défaut d'une cuisine, le mot porcherie convenait bien, sauf que c'étaient des résidus d'explosions qui recouvraient les lieux, non de la crasse. Quand Jerry le saurait, ça lui retomberait dessus, et ça, Komui allait le payer, très cher…

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? »

Mais peut-être pas de sa main. Devant les quatre compères se trouvait un Jerry aux allures sataniques, visiblement aussi contrarié que Kanda, ce qui annonçait qu'il n'allait pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillère.

« VOUS ! »

Accompagnant ses paroles, son indexe désignait le symbiotique et le kendoka qui reculèrent instinctivement.

« VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT MON SANCTUAIRE ! HERETIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! »

Brève échanges de regards entre les quatre garçons, contenant la même pensée : Avaient-ils perdu l'indien ? Ou plutôt, s'était-il perdu lui-même dans sa folie ? Heureusement pour les deux accusés, tandis que l'autre agitait les bras en une vaine tentative de l'apaiser, l'un des deux, devinez lequel, protesta clairement :

« Tch, c'est eux ! »

Son doigt à lui montrait clairement le rouquin et le chinois, qui rappelons-le se trouvaient dans un sale état, état qui témoignait pour eux de leurs culpabilité. Jetant un œil rapidement, Jerry empoigna le japonais par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Pourquoi t'en as laissé rentrer d'autres ?!

—Tu crois vraiment que je les invité ? » se blasa le brun, irrité.

En relevant la lèvre supérieure sur grognement dévoilant de superbes quenottes blanches et pointues, il tourna la tête vers les deux cuistots, ou plutôt chimistes, en herbes du soir de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« VOUS ! »

Et la même scène qu'il y a quelques secondes se reproduisit, à l'exception près que le blond s'était rapproché des deux autres, qui, présentant le massacre, s'étaient coincés contre le mur en se serrant dans les bras, comme si ça allait les aider à se protéger. D'ailleurs, Lavi n'aurait jamais cru être si familier avec l'intendant qui venait d'enfouir sa tête dans son torse…Minute…

_C'est pas vrai, il en profite pour s'essuyer le visage avec MES vêtements !_

L'apprenti bookman aurait bien râlé si Jerry ne l'avait pas devancé.

« Vous êtes fiers de vous ? braillait-il en crachant des flammes par les narines. On dirait la cave de Lucifer !

—On se repend, on se repend ! » crièrent les deux coupables en songeant qu'il avait l'air bien renseigné.

Jerry se craqua le coup deux fois de suite et ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge sanguinolente. Il sourit. Le même sourire mauvais que quand il avait expédié le maudit et le brun en ville, et qu'ils étaient revenus avec le porte bonheur du rouquin.

« Vous vous repentez ? Vraiment ? »

En fait, mentir aurait peut-être été mieux…Dans le doute, ils acquiescèrent, rentrant tout de même leurs têtes dans les épaules.

« EH BIEN VOUS ALLEZ ME NETTOYER TOUT CA ET QUE CA SAUTE ! »

Il sortit et revint avec un seau qu'il approcha de l'évier, ouvrant les vannes du robinet avec une force de brute, il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne les ait pas arrachées. Il laissa le seau se remplir jusqu'au rebord, et d'un air toujours aussi abominable, il le souleva jusqu'au plan de travail sur lequel il l'emboîta presque, une partie du liquide achevant la course à côté.

« Ma pauvre cuisine, pleura-t-il, décimée par les flammes de sa propre cause. Pourquoooooiiiiiiii ? »

Il sembla plus humain, mais très vite ses sautes d'humeurs nocturnes le rattrapèrent.

« Qu'il ne reste pas une seule trace de saleté ! Vous allez tout récurer, je veux que ça brille, suis-je clair ?! »

Un geste brusque du bras, le seau d'eau n'y résista pas. Tant absorbé par les remontrances qu'il distribuait comme des cartons de frites, Jerry ne s'était pas rendu compte de son mouvement, ce pourquoi en sentant de l'eau sous ses chaussures, il se fondit dans la rage.

« ET CA QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?! (1)

—J'me casse. »

Ça, c'était Kanda qui s'était trop éternisé ici à son goût, et que le maudit regarda partir en le dézinguant mentalement. Tandis que Komui et Lavi cherchaient comment dire à Jerry que pour l'eau, il était le fautif sans l'énerver davantage, il décida de rester par solidarité avec eux. Parce que lui au moins, il n'était pas un con lâche et pas foutu d'assumer ses actes.

« JE VAIS VOUS TUEERRRRR ! »

…

Tout compte fait, la solidarité ira se faire foutre. Allen ne se dresserait pas contre Jerry. Parce que Jerry représentait son unique chance d'avoir avec bonheur le seul truc pour lequel il se retenait de flemmarder au lit le matin : La bouffe. De fait, il tourna les talons.

« ALLEN NOUS LAISSE PAS AVEC LUI ! hurla Lavi en une tentative désespérée de le retenir.

—LAISSE-LE ET RESTE ICI PRENDRE TA RACLEE ! »

Déjà dans le couloir, Allen tressaillit en entendant les hurlements qui s'élevaient depuis la cuisine. Il avait bien fait de détalé. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre à pas de loup dans l'éternel souci de laisser Link dormir, fin prêt pour une bonne nuit de sommeil dont il avait grand besoin.

**XXX**

Allen était heureux. Très heureux. Il avait une mission. Certes, il venait à peine de rentrer, et certains auraient préférés du temps pour se reposer une fois revenu d'une mission aussi longue que celle qui avait précédé cette nouvelle assignation, mais avec les événements récents, et la dispute avec le Bakanda, c'était mieux ainsi.

A première vue, cette dispute n'avait rien de différente de celles d'il y a plusieurs mois, mais c'était faux. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, qu'**il** le veuille ou non et qu'_**il **_le veuille ou non, ces cours de cuisines avaient eu une incidence sur leur relation. C'était évident. Allen avait beau n'être pas très dégourdi et brillant en gastronomie, il n'était pas idiot. Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil et perturbé au point de se tourner et retourner comme une crêpe entre ses draps, il y avait longuement réfléchit la veille. Son cœur ne le trompait pas. Il appréciait Kanda. De quelle manière, il ne le savait pas, et ne souhaitait pas le savoir.

En son for intérieur, il se donna le plus gros soufflet de sa vie. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, de l'amitié. Que pourrait-ce être d'autre ? Il fit taire sa petite voix personnelle (Qu'on connait sous le nom de Norbert) qui roucoulait un « l'aaaaamouuuuur » distincte. Kanda n'offrait pas une vision désagréable, ce n'était pas niable, et même s'il rosissait parfois en pensant à lui, comme en ce moment même, il ne pouvait pas être…C'était impensable.

La chose qui l'était parfaitement, c'était que cette mission allait l'aider à avoir la tête froide et surtout, à ne plus le voir. Parce que ça, il en avait vraiment gros sur la patate. Si on imaginait une patate de 25 centimètres de diamètre et 5 centimètres de large, c'était approximativement comme ça que le japonais l'énervait. Une grosse patate écrasée par le poids de la souffrance. Ô triste vie maudite, damnation éternelle, malheur, et désespoir !

…Peut-être en faisait-il légèrement trop…

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de sautiller dans les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie, où l'attendait son partenaire. Partenaire dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'identité, mais qu'il rejoignait presque en volant. S'il ne savait pas qui était son équipier, c'était parce que lors de la convocation il avait été retenu par un questionnaire de Link qui s'était légèrement prolongé par un interrogatoire sur ses activités nocturnes. Heureusement pour lui, Allen se révélait être un bon menteur, et comble à son bonheur, l'allemand était obligé de rester au quartier général, travaillant sur une affaire pour Luberrier qui consentait pour une fois à le laisser partir en mission sans son pot de colle.

Déjà joyeux, quand il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Komui, un Komui boitant sous le regard d'un Reever ne boudant pas son plaisir face à la situation, qui il lui avait annoncé que Lavi était à l'infirmerie -chose un peu moins réjouissante et plutôt alarmante, car cela signifiait que Jerry ne faisait pas qu'aboyer, il mordait- il avait tout de même commencer à respirer. Une mission sans Link, ni Kanda. Que demander de mieux ? Aujourd'hui était tout simplement son jour de chance.

Ce pourquoi les grandes enjambées d'Allen se firent plus extatiques. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait, cette mission, cette brèche, cette pause. Plus de kendoka, plus de cuisine, plus de sensation étrange dans Norbert, plus de rougissements intempestifs, plus d'auto-humiliations, plus d'orgueil blasé, du bonheur. Rien de mieux. D'ailleurs, le trajet à accomplir lui semblait trop long. Quitte à se dépêcher, autant faire les choses correctement. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : Prendre le taureau par les cornes. Partant pour donner vie à ses projets, il s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde et la sauta.

_I BELIVE I CAN FLY !_

Et alors qu'il se laissant tomber dans le vide jusqu'en bas, il regarda justement, ce fameux en bas.

…

C'est à cet instant qu'il se rappela avec accablement que la tour du quartier général était haute, donc qu'il y avait beaucoup d'étages et que de fait, son action l'embarquait dans une chute interminable, mais en plus de cela, ce n'était pas par-là, la sortie. Non, là, il se dirigeait, ou plutôt tombait droit comme une mouche vers Hevlaska. Vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas la cuisine qui le rendait si con, c'était Kanda. Raison de plus d'être heureux pour la mission…

Hevlaska, grande gardienne des innocences qui ne portait pas ce titre pour rien, faisant quand même 15 mètres de haut, était seule dans son locale. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où personne ne venait la voir et durant lesquelles la pauvre s'ennuyait à mourir. Du coup, elle avait deux passe-temps : Dormir, et rêvasser. Elle aurait bien aimé manger, pas qu'elle en avait besoin, mais les aliments se décomposant sous l'émail de ses dents, ça lui manquait. Toutefois en ce moment, la chose dont elle rêvait était simple à décrire : Un homme. Enfermée ici depuis plus de 100 ans, ça faisait quand même vachement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le loup, pour ainsi dire jamais. Et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour en avoir un.

Même un vrai loup, ça lui aurait suffi. Après tout, si l'animal était charismatique, avec un pelage d'un gris profond ou d'un blanc immaculé, ça pouvait le faire. Le loup des neiges…Voilà qu'elle se remettait à avoir des fantasmes bizarres. Soit. Le contact physique, profond, solide d'un matériau rigide, elle en voulait. Elle le désirait de toute son âme.

Seulement, qui accepterait, et qui pourrait, copuler avec une entité comme elle ? Personne, voilà où ses chimères les plus intimes intervenaient. Et puis, son quatre heure n'allait pas lui tomber sur la tête…

« PUTAIN JE SUIS CON ! »

Elle releva la fameuse tête. En haut, la voûte était ouverte, débouchant le doux de parfum de vie de la citadelle à la surface. Mais quelle était cette forme, comme un minuscule insecte, qui se dessinait petit à petit au milieu des murs qu'elle percevait ? Ses yeux, enfin ce qui y ressemblait, s'ouvrirent en grand. Ses joues se colorèrent. Elle comprit. Ce qui lui tombait dessus ? Mais le don de dieu même !

Un homme.

Allen activa son innocence et la seconde d'après, les sangles blanches de « la ceinture du clown » tentèrent de s'enrouler autour des barreaux de la première rambarde venue, sans succès.

_MERDE !_

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, appréhendant sa rencontre avec le sol, pour aviser les bras d'Helvaska qui se tendaient, prêts à le recevoir…Et le drôle de sourire qu'elle arborait. Déjà que la voir sourire franchement était un peu étrange, de cette façon, c'était pire. L'instinct du maudit lui dicta qu'il ne fallait surtout pas baisser les bras dans ses essais pour se rattraper.

Il réamorça le mouvement, sans plus de réussite. Sous lui, le sourire de démone de la gardienne des innocences se fit plus frappant. Et plus flippant. A nouveau, les lanières essayèrent de le rattraper, et sa chute allait toucher à sa fin. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que de bonnes intentions se cachaient derrière le sourire de l'entité.

Une forte pression à la gorge, quelqu'un venait d'empoigner de justesse la cape de son innocence et raffermit sa prise en le remontait petit à petit. En bénissant son sauveur, il se tourna en prenant son visage le plus angélique pour…Tomber face à Kanda.

« Ba-Bak-Kanda ? »

Il venait d'être trouvé par LUI. La gêne qu'il ressentait était immense, c'était encore plus humiliant.

« Tch, fut sa réponse alors qu'il finissait de le remonter, les pieds du maudit touchant le sol. Tu faisais quoi au juste, Moyashi ? Tentative de suicide ? »

L'ironie perçait dans sa voix, et Allen s'apprêtait à le rabrouer quand son corps à moitié redressé fut rappelé par les lois de la gravité, basculant dans le vide. La mine précédemment déçue d'Helvaska s'anima par un soupçon d'espoir. Elle allait le tirer, son coup !...Ou non, Kanda retint Allen en agrippant la veste de son uniforme au torse tandis que de l'autre main, il s'agrippait à la rambarde.

_Dommage, _soupira Helvaska, _mais je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !_

« Moyashi…Enfoiré !

—Personne t'a demandé de me rattraper !

—Tss…Tu veux que je te lâche ?! »

Le maudit serra les dents. C'était encore plus embarrassant. A cause de leur position, le brun était littéralement collé à lui, seul son bras et _son bassin_ le retenaient. De fait, il pouvait sentir son torse se surélever au rythme de sa respiration contre ses omoplates, et putain, ses jambes qui l'enserraient et son _anatomie_ collée à **son** derrière. Il sentit les muscles du brun se tendre alors qu'il les hissait sur le sol sans un mot, quand un hurlement effaré retentit.

C'était l'infirmière, en route pour aller voir un Komui qui meuglait au sujet de sa jambe le faisant atrocement souffrir. Se faisant, elle songeait à avoir une conversation avec Jerry, qui avait quand même salement corrigé Lavi, ce qui la rendait assez curieuse vis-à-vis de l'état de la jambe du grand intendant. Les méthodes de châtiment du cuisinier étaient sans doute un peu extrêmes. Surtout qu'à cause de lui, elle avait du travail et elle ne pouvait pas flemmarder en lisant ses yaois tranquille ! Quand ce n'était pas les missions ou les potions de Komui qui l'en empêchaient, si c'était lui, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle montrerait les dents !

En marchant dans l'état d'esprit pouvant être défini comme « je n'ai pas envie de vous voir donc je prends mon temps et c'est limite si j'vais pas faire une halte pour prendre un café », elle venait de tomber sur une scène qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir dans de telle circonstance. Allen Walker et Yûu Kanda en plein ébat CONTRE LA REMBARDE DU LE COULOIR OU, soit crié en passant, TOUT LE MONDE DEAMBULAIT !

Avec un visage pincé hésitant entre la réprobation et la joie du spectacle, ainsi que d'une voix faussement horrifiée, elle s'écria :

« Vous devriez avoir honte ! Je l'ai su depuis le début que vous faisiez des choses pas nettes dans cette cuisine. J'adhère, enfin je cautionne, mais là, en plein couloir ! C'est révoltant ! »

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes rougissaient comme des pivoines, Allen fut hissé beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, puisqu'il vola pour s'aplatir comme une crêpe au fromage contre le mur. Il s'appliqua à fusiller littéralement un Kanda plus que fâché de la méprise, et l'infirmière se hâta de poursuivre son chemin avec son air acariâtre nettement accentué par sa vive démarche et l'ondulation de ses hanches.

« T'étais obligé de me pousser comme ça Bakanda ? s'égosilla le maudit à peine fut-t-elle à quelques mètres. Dire que c'était faux et me remonter, ça aurait suffi !

—Tch…»

Aussi irrité que son vis-à-vis, le Allen détourna les talons.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, fit-il d'un ton faussement poli, j'ai une mission.

—Moi aussi. »

Léger blanc. Allen eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Elle est où ta mission ?

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

—Je veux vérifier qu'on est pas sur la même, abruti !

—Paris, bois de Boulogne. »

…

…Ouate ze phoque…

Non, ce n'était pas le lieu choquait le maudit…Enfin si…Mais pas que…

En fait, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le jour de chance d'Allen, mais son jour d'emmerdement. Sans comprendre, et sans chercher, le japonais se préparait à filer à l'anglaise.

« C'est la mienne aussi.» baragouina le symbiotique.

Et sur l'échange de regards mi- alarmés par la nouvelle et mi- annonciateurs de la guerre prochaine, ils blâmèrent Komui qui était définitivement con.

**XXX**

Le trajet ne lui avait pas semblé très long, puisqu'il en avait profité pour dormir avant se réveiller et de plumer un traqueur au poker tandis que Kanda…Le blandin considérait la scène tout en hésitant entre le fait qu'il soit perdu dans ses réflexions ou qu'il regarde au-delà de la vitre en verre du train. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne disait mot. Et puis rien à faire de lui, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

C'est au début d'une nuit s'installant doucement qu'ils arrivèrent dans la jolie, et grande avec ses multiples carrefours et ses longues rues, ville de Paris. Bien entendu, ils étaient toujours aussi mécontents d'être ensemble. Bien que le maudit commençait à considérer cette mission comme possible moyen d'apaiser les mœurs, de son côté, il n'était cependant pas prêt à demander l'armistice. Et puis après tout, quelle raison avait-il de se soucier de ça ? Il l'aimait bien, il l'avait reconnu, mais il y avait des limites, et Allen avait sa fierté. Il savait aussi que le brun ne le ferait pas, donc ça risquait de tourner en rond, mais tant pis. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir !...Tant qu'il y a du chocolat aussi. Il avait mangé dans le train, mais il avait faim. Vivement qu'ils trouvent l'auberge où ils avaient réservés.

Il se permit de repenser l'objectif de leur mission. C'était simple, dans le bois de Boulogne, une effrayante créature que tous appelaient « la dame blanche » errait, selon les dires, et éblouissait les pauvres filles y travaillant à la sueur de leurs mains et leurs ongles, ainsi que de leurs clients, d'un globe de lumière brillant. Fantôme ou pas fantôme, il n'était pas à exclure que cette manifestation soit le fruit d'une innocence, d'où la raison de leur présence.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut à peine le temps de remarquer que le japonais avait tourné à droite, il s'activa pour le rattraper, découvrant que la rue bifurquait sur la salvation, l'auberge. Sans lambiner, ils entrèrent dans la petite salle de réception aux murs ornés par quelques peintures et photos, sans doute de familles. L'aubergiste, un homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, visiblement d'une trentaine d'année, brassait du vent avec un client, l'air aussi enthousiasme qu'un rat mort. En soupirant, il finit par se traîner jusqu'au porte clé mural et en arracha une sur les deux dernières avant de la coller dans les mains de son interlocuteur en regagnant son poste. Appréciant moyennement l'attitude je-m'en-foutiste du propriétaire des lieux, l'homme avant eux monta avec précipitation les escaliers à leurs gauches en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

« Bonjour, commença Allen poliment, nous sommes de la congrégation de l'ombre, nous avons réservé. »

Il reçut un regard perçant de la part de l'aubergiste.

« Ouais ? Je vais voir ça. »

Le blandin sentait Kanda s'énerver derrière lui, alors que l'homme, le remarquant, le fixait en tournant lentement les pages. Nul doute qu'il le faisait exprès, ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que le japonais garde son self-control s'ils ne voulaient pas passer la nuit dehors.

« Alors…Congrégation de l'ombre…210, naa, pas de chance, elle est prise.

—Vous savez ce que ça veut dire réserver ? tonna le japonais.

—Oh mais ici c'est Paris mon p'tit gars, j'ai d'autre client moi, alors t'es gentil mais… »

La porte s'ouvrit, une femme aux longs roux en sortit.

« Robert, chéri, tais-toi. Tu vas faire fuir les clients. »

Elle détailla les deux exorcistes de ses yeux bleus un long moment.

« Donc vous voulez une chambre ?

—Oui, reprit Allen en souriant, on a réservé et…

—On avait trop de monde, on a dû la donner. Mais il reste la suite nuptiale. » (2)

Suite…Nuptiale ? Allen déglutit, et Kanda se crispa des pieds à la tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir, les démarches de paiement avait été prise et…

« On vous rembourse à moitié, exceptionnellement. –A côté d'elle, son mari se crispa- Mais qui dort dîne. »

Qui dort dîne ? Ca arrangeait le symbiotique, mais cela fit protester l'asiatique.

« Hors de question.

—Kanda ! se rebiffa Allen. Commence pas ! »

Il rajouta plus bas.

« On a besoin de cette chambre !

—Parce que ça t'enchante de dormir comme ça Moyashi ? ironisa-t-il en chuchotant.

—A ton avis ? confirma Allen en murmurant. Mais on est obligé d'accepter ! »

Ils furent interrompus dans leur échange par la femme de l'aubergiste qui se mit à la hauteur du visage du japonais pour articuler un clair et net :

« Qui dort dîne.

—Tsss…J'ai dit qu'il n'en était pas-

—D'accord, on dînera. »

Sur la concédassions forcée d'Allen, ils dînèrent en effet. Dîné agrémenter de l'air meurtrier du brun qui ne touchait pas à son assiette et le laissait s'empiffrer, les bras croisés sous l'agacement. Quand ils remontèrent, ils ne prirent qu'à peine le temps de visualiser la chambre avec son grand lit aux draps de soies rouges, les tables de chevets avec les bougies parfumés, le tapis de sol en forme de cœur à vomir, ainsi que la grande salle de bain avec une baignoire et tapis fantaisiste également, qu'ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

« Je dors parterre. » ne mit pas longtemps à déclarer le brun.

Il se retenait de vomir face à la décoration et le désenchantement net que lui apportait le fait d'être dans une chambre nuptiale avec le MOYASHI. Moyashi qui rougit violement en s'évoquant rapidement l'utilité de cette chambre, et surtout ce qu'il se passait dans le lit.

« Moi aussi. »

Le silence gêné du début revint à la charge. Il se fit traînard avant que le kendoka ne rugisse littéralement :

« Si je dis que je dors parterre c'est pour qu'on dorme pas tous les deux, pas pour que t'y viennes avec moi crétin de Moyashi !

—Ferme-la, Bakanda ! » se dora le maudit.

Il prit la décision de se coucher sans argumenter davantage, la fatigue prenant soudainement possession de lui.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

Allen ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La partie gentilhomme en lui s'offusquait de dormir dans le lit alors que son coéquipier dormait, lui, sur le sol, même si le coéquipier en question l'avait un peu mérité. Il s'auto-flagellait en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire. Vraiment, il était trop gentil.

« Hé, Bakanda.

—Tch…, grogna l'autre depuis le plancher.

—Tu veux pas venir dans le lit ? »

Il entendit l'exclamation étouffée du brun.

« Pardon Moyashi ?

—Le sol doit pas être très confortable, continua le blandinet, t'auras mal partout demain. »

Un soupir agacé lui répondit cette fois.

« Tch, ça c'est pour les gringalets comme toi. »

Ce fut autour d'Allen de soupirer.

« Fais comme tu veux, à moins que t'aies peur que je ne te bouffe. » se moqua-t-il.

Il se retourna, et en sentant un poids de l'autre côté du lit, il fut surpris de voir que sa taquinerie avait marchée. Puis il sourit.

« Etonnant qu'un moyashi comme toi prenne tant de place. » grogna Kanda en s'enfonçant dans le lit.

Le maudit ricana et reçut un coup de poing dans le dos de la part du japonais.

« T'avise pas de te foutre de moi ou je te tranche en deux. »

En se retournant, Allen plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kanda avant de murmurer un simple bonne nuit et s'endormir ainsi. Si cela irrita son vis-à-vis en premier lieu, il se mit à trouver le spectacle que lui offrait le visage du blandin légèrement…Agréable. Pas adorable. Qualifier quelque chose d'adorable ne lui correspondait pas. Mais plaisant. Soupirant contre lui-même, une pensée revint à la charge. Il était encore blasé par la conversation de la veille dans la cuisine, se demandant sans interruption quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il lui sorte ça.

Puis décidant d'ignorer tout cela, il se tourna de l'autre côté, fermant les yeux et s'abandonnant aux profondeurs de la nuit.

* * *

**Fin !**

**(1)Gad Elmaleh !**

**(2)Cliché de première, je sais, mais ça me faisait marrer xD. **

**Voilà pour 6ème chapitre. **

**Il est plutôt délire, mais c'est le calme avant la tempête du prochain chapitre où l'histoire va prendre un tournant décisif. D'ailleurs, pour ce chapitre, je pense exceptionnellement le poster samedi et le 8ème le lundi de la semaine d'après. Je suis désolée, je suis encore en vacance la semaine prochaine mais je compte me détendre un peu xD, et celle d'après je reprends les cours avec pas mal d'examens. Vu que les chapitres seront longs avec beaucoup de truc à développer, autant prendre plus de temps et tenter de le faire correctement plutôt que de bâcler entre les révisions. Pour les deux derniers, ça devrait redevenir normale. Désoléeeeeeeeeeee ! **

**Avis quelconques ? N'hésitez pas à me les communiquer.**

**A samedi, donc ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^. **


	8. Le bois des soupirs

**Hey, people !**

**Mes excuses, le chapitre est en retard. La raison de ce retard est simple, j'ai eu quelques soucis d'écriture. Même si le scénar' de l'histoire est là, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir mal développé mon chapitre et le laps de temps en plus que je m'étais donné s'était révélé bien trop court. En bref, le chapitre écrit de moitié à la va vite au départ ne me plaisait pas du tout, j'ai donc préféré prendre une semaine de plus pour en améliorer le contenu. Je ne suis pas du genre à dire que ce que j'écris est génial, donc si on en suit mon point de vue ce chapitre comme le reste de la fanfic' bah c'est un chapitre hein, mais un chapitre où j'ai réussi à mettre ce que je voulais et dont je suis plus satisfaite que de ce que je nous avais fait au début. Merci à _Naemir_ qui m'a donné des petits conseils, c'est un ange !**

**Comme précédemment annoncé, ce chapitre fait pas mal avancer l'histoire. Et il est très long, sans déconner, il a dépassé 20 pages word et 11 000 mots ! Aussi, y a une scène un peu limite au niveau du rating vers la fin, j'ai essayé de rester en sous-entendu sans partir dans des fricassées de descriptions houleuses tout en faisant ce que je pouvais. Bon, après tout, je ne suis pas la seule auteure à ne pas respecter pleinement les ratings, mais je préfère prévenir…Y.Y**

**Pour ceux qui vont l'avoir remarqué (ou pas, sait-on jamais), j'aurai dû le faire y a un moment, mais j'avais la flemme, donc c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai rajouté « Romance » niveau genre. Malgré ce classement qui sous-entend de l'amûûûr, j'essayerai de faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas non plus dégoulinant. Parce que quand c'est trop, c'est chiant.**

**Bon ben j'ai fait ma dose de parlote xD.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7- Le bois des soupirs.**

Allen s'éveilla avec la sensation d'avoir dormi sur des plumes. Le sommier de ce lit conjugal, bien que craquant légèrement et s'enfonçant sous les lattes, signe évidemment qu'il n'était pas tout neuf, restait moelleux et tendre. Les draps tirés jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête obstruaient légèrement sa vision, les fils rebelles qui se détachaient des bords du tissu si près de son œil créant un flou devant ses pupilles. La sensation d'un poids sur le lit en plus du sien lui suffit pour deviner que le brun dormait encore, ou se contentait de somnoler. Il décida d'en profiter pour aller prendre sa douche et se vêtir, sachant que dès que le brun poserait un pied hors du lit et suivrait lui aussi son rituel matinal, ils n'auraient qu'à peine le temps de manger avant qu'ils ne doivent partir.

Il se fit la réflexion que de ce point de vue, comme de pas mal d'autres, son coéquipier était chiant.

Oui, malgré sa bonne action de la veille qu'il se trouvait idiot d'avoir faite, il lui en voulait encore. Et ce grief n'allait pas se tarir aussi vite. L'eau s'écoulant en un bruissement agréable s'arrêta net. Quelques gouttes dégoulinaient encore le long de sa peau, il se hâta de saisir la serviette qui l'attendait sagement sur la tringle du rideau de douche avant de s'enrouler à l'intérieur. En tirant vivement l'épais tissu, il poussa un cri de surprise. Ainsi debout dans la baignoire, l'angle de la porte qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir laissée entrouverte lui permettait de voir que le lit…Etait vide.

_Où est ce con de Bakanda _?_!_

Manquerait plus qu'il ne se soit déjà tiré de l'auberge. Passé la major partie de la mission à ses côtés était loin d'être ce qu'il désirait, mais s'ils ne se coordonnaient pas, comment savoir par quel secteur l'autre allait passer et ne pas marcher deux fois sur les mêmes pistes ? L'imbécile. A chaque mission avec lui, c'était comme ça. Irrité, il sauta de la baignoire et gagna la chambre pour découvrir le kendoka, bel et bien là, en train de farfouiller dans sa valise posée devant la petite commode dans le coin du mur.

« Tss, tu te balades à poil maintenant Moyashi ?» grinça-t-il.

Le maudit baissa les yeux sur son corps…Simplement vêtu de la serviette de bain. En rougissant, il attrapa sa propre valise, retenant avec justesse le pan de la serviette qui se détachait et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous le regard dédaigneux du brun.

Con, con, con et encore con. Voilà l'adjectif qui désignait le moyashi, et avec un grand C. Kanda se demandait comment il allait le supporter, et supporter ses propres réactions si une sensation comme celle de la veille se manifestait. Quand son chieur personnel ressortit habillé et qu'il put s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain à sa suite, il claqua la porte, heureux de retrouver son intimité.

Après cela, ils descendirent dans la salle à manger et s'assirent à la première table qu'ils virent. Allen trouvait que ça se présentait mieux qu'au réveil, puisque le japonais n'avait pas esquissé de refus quant à venir avec lui lorsqu'il avait exprimé son souhait de se repaitre. En les voyants, l'aubergiste sourit et leur proposa une longue liste de plats qui le firent, naturellement, saliver comme un affamé. Le blandinet se dit avec regret devoir néanmoins alléger sa commande en sentant le regard agacé du brun qui, lui, n'avait commandé qu'un seul plat et ne prévoyait pas de passer la journée ici.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? s'enquit soudain la femme, devant sans doute se souvenir des conditions dans lesquels elle les avait relogé.

—Oui, beaucoup. » répondit un Allen souriant tandis que Kanda grognait.

L'aubergiste tiqua.

« Vous avez pas bien dormi, vous ?

—Tch n…

—Ce qu'il essaie de dire, l'interrompit le blandin, c'est que son lit lui manque. »

Le japonais sentait son sang fuser dans ses veines. Elle souriait en s'éloignant, et lui, il posa des yeux assassins sur le maudit.

« Dis des conneries comme ça encore une fois et je t'embroche !

—Tu veux te retrouver à la porte ? contourna son vis-à-vis d'un air de défi.

—Tss… »

Le maudit se sentit horripilé par son attitude. Définitivement, sa colère contre lui n'allait pas passer avant un bon bout de temps.

« C'est toujours pareil avec toi, reprocha-t-il en croisant les bras, t'es pas foutu d'être aimable.

—Au moins, rétorqua le kendoka d'une voix emplie de moquerie doucereuse, je sais faire cuire quelque chose sans tout faire exploser.

—Ne me confonds pas avec Komui et Lavi !

—Tu as raison Moyashi, tu es dix fois pire qu'eux.

—Ferme-la Bak-

—Voici vos plats. »

Leurs assiettes venaient d'être déposées sur la table, transformant le visage empourpré et encoléré d'Allen en l'expression même de la joie et de l'enthousiasme. Il s'empara de sa fourchette et s'enfourna bouchée après bouchée comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui vole. Dépité, mangeant sobrement de son côté, le kendoka se décida à prendre les devants au sujet des directives. Si ça pouvait lui permettre de se tirer plus vite…

« On va sur place.

—Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait recueillir des témoignages avant d'y aller ? »

Allen se figea en comprenant que cela portait à sous-entendre d'effectuer les demandes ensembles.

« On pourrait y aller chacun de notre côté, ajouta-t-il.

—Aller où ? »

C'était l'aubergiste. Elle commençait à taper fichtrement sur le système de l'asiatique, déjà que sa cuisine n'était pas bonne, mais si en plus elle s'occupait de ce qui ne la regardait pas, il ne se passerait pas grand temps avant qu'il ne la rembarre.

« Interroger les gens sur le bois de Boulogne. » répondit l'anglais, qui voyait en cela un moyen d'obtenir des informations.

L'expression avenante de la femme se dissipa légèrement.

« Ah je vois, vous faites partie de ceux qui viennent ici dans le but de rencontrer des femmes…La chambre nuptiale avec le grand lit doit vous arranger, dans ce cas, insinua-t-elle avec un rire ironique. N'en ramenez pas trop souvent, ou vous payerez leur nuit en plus des vôtres. Vous devriez aller voir Robert pour les renseignements. C'est un milieu qu'il connait bien. »

Derrière sa voix amère, elle prenait un air cynique. Allen se sentit mal à l'aise, c'était une méprise assez gênante pour eux à laquelle il fallait répondre clair, et vite :

« Vous n'y êtes pas ! Nous…

—Nous sommes des exorcistes de la congrégation de l'ombre, et nous sommes là pour enquêter. » cracha Kanda.

Surprise par sa véhémence, la femme recula.

« Je vois, risqua-t-elle, la dame blanche ?

—Tss…Des foutaises, marmonna Kanda tandis que le maudit acquiesçait.

—Je n'ai eu que très peu d'écho de l'affaire, mais si vous y allez vous ne trouverez rien en plein jour.

—Nous allons essayer. » sourit Allen.

L'aubergiste partit, ce qui décrispa légèrement le brun et permit à Allen de finir sa pile de plat, après quoi ils quittèrent l'auberge.

Il n'était pas plus de neuf heures et déjà de bon matin, la rue grouillait de passants, l'ouverture des commerces était établie et la vie suivait son cours. À se demander comment ce serait lorsque la ville serait entièrement réveillée. Sûrement le parcourt du combattant pour se frayer un chemin et éviter le danger des fiacres parisiens aux cochets fouettant les durement les chevaux de sorte à ce que le véhicule n'avance qu'à vive allure.

Dans une grande ville comme Paris, ils passeraient un bon bout de temps à interroger les gens avant de recueillir un témoignage potable, ce même en se limitant à leur quartier et deux autres en fonction de la chance d'obtenir des informations.

« Je prends à droite, on se retrouve devant l'auberge à midi. » indiqua froidement Kanda.

Sans en tenir compte, Allen opina du chef et s'engagea dans l'autre direction. Encore une fois, la rue était bondée, il hésitait quant au commerce à visiter en premier. Forgerons, vêtements, fleurs…Il s'arrêta, son nez venait de flairer quelque chose. Une chose primordiale dans la vie d'un homme, une chose qui l'agitait au plus profond de Norbert.

« Bouffe. Confiserie. Gâteau. Faim. »

Comme une machine, se cambrant en avant, la tête relevée vers le ciel en aspirant un grand coup, il se laissa guider par ses instincts les plus profonds. Qui avait dit qu'il n'y avait que le 14ème qui résidait en Allen ? Norbert était là. Et maintenant, c'était son heure de gloire.

**XXX**

Kanda en avait marre. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'interroger les gens ne servait à rien, mais quelques fois, il était possible d'être obligé de s'y résoudre. Désirant le moins de contact humain possible, au lieu de se rendre dans une boutique envahie de client, il avait préféré un petit local où malgré la pancarte indiquant « fermer », une vieille femme s'affairait derrière le zinc.

Funeste erreur.

Elle lui tenait la jambe, au sens figuré évidemment, il n'aurait pas hésité à sortir Mugen si elle avait osé poser ses doigts sales sur lui. Pour cause, il n'était là que depuis dix minutes, qu'elle essayait de le gaver de cookies et lui racontait toute sa vie. Souvent, elle l'appelait Jean-Marc. Il commençait presque à comprendre le moyashi pour ses réactions face à son petit surnom. Presque.

« Tu vois, ici entre le pouce et l'index, j'ai toujours eu un bout de peau grassouillet, une fois, j'ai eu des verrues à l'intérieur. Deux grosses verrues comme mon cul. D'ailleurs j'ai souvent des crampes, comme si un serpent s'agitait à l'intérieur. Oh, mon pauvre Jean-Marc, la vie n'est pas simple. Tu tiens le coup, toi ? Et prends un cookie mon lapin.

—Je ne suis **pas** Jean-Marc, **ni **'votre lapin' et je ne veux **pas** de cookies, vociféra-t-il en appuyant sur les mots. Je veux savoir si vous savez quelque chose à propos de la dame blanche. »

Il se retenait pour ne pas la décapiter. Pourquoi c'était lui qui se coltinait toujours les vieilles folles ? Big Mama, et maintenant cette femme. En plus, il avait beau perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait et crié, elle continuait de sourire et de tergiverser sur sa misérable existence dont le japonais n'avait que faire. Avec les gens normalement constitués, il parvenait à garder la paix relative sa grâce à son instauration de cette notion de crainte, voire de haine selon les réactions, mais avec les gens comme la vieille tarée, c'était nettement plus difficile.

« Qui cherche bien finis par trouver, dit-t-elle calmement posant un plateau de thé sur le comptoir et une des deux tasses devant lui.

— Tch, j'avancerai déjà si vous me répondez ! » craqua-t-il.

Les veines sur son front avaient explosés. Aussi flegmatique, la vieille ne changeait pas son attitude.

« Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu y arriveras, mon chéri, tu…

—Je ne suis pas votre chéri, vieille folle ! »

La dite vieille folle posa la théière et lui caressa la tête, geste qui le fit bondir intérieurement et acheva le maintien de son self-control.

« Tu as toujours été comme ça, mon petit Jambono. Tu ne changeras jamais.

—NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

C'en était trop. Avant de faire du steak de grand-mère, il décida que partir serait le mieux.

« Jean-ma, prends un cookie au moins ! Et reviens vite ! »

_Dans tes rêves, cinglée !_

Entendre la porte de la boutique se refermer derrière lui le soulagea. La vieille sorcière. A l'avenir, il le décida, plus jamais il ne parlerait aux femmes de plus de cinquante ans. Il se dirigea vers un autre commerce, prenant bien soin de choisir un endroit plus fréquenté pour la suite de ses démarches. Il n'apprit rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà, preuve ultime que le social, ça n'avait pas la moindre utilité.

Il y eut un autre bémol lorsque l'heure du bref retour à l'auberge annoncé arriva. Il attendait le maudit, et tout le problème était compris dans ce petit verbe, « Attendait ». Oui, puisque le moyashi n'arrivait pas depuis vingt minutes. Constat réellement enrageant, pour dire, cet idiot l'énervait encore moins lorsqu'il arrivait en retard en cuisine. Le japonais décida que s'il n'était pas là dans cinq minutes, il viendrait le chercher et que s'il venait le chercher, ce n'était plus la grand-mère de tout à l'heure qui allait devenir un steak, mais lui.

Les cinq minutes passées, ou peut-être pas, la notion du temps décuplée par son impatience rallongeant les secondes, il marcha dans les pas du blandin. La rue dans laquelle Allen avait bifurqué était, comme la sienne, essentiellement occupée par les boutiques. Il réalisa en serrant les dents qu'il allait mettre un sacré bout de temps avant de le trouver, quand une odeur insupportable vint lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur sucré, air sucré qui s'engouffra impétueusement dans son nez jusqu'à se transformer en un goût immonde dans sa gorge. Une odeur que le moyashi avait dû sentir, et comme lui sans doute, il se laissa guider par ses arômes pour déboucher sur un magasin de confiserie devant lequel_ il_ était appuyé, les mains sur la vitre, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis dix mois !

Allen était dans un sérieux dilemme. Les senteurs qui s'échappaient de la boutique lui donnaient faim et faisaient briller ses yeux de désir. Un désir parfaitement innocent, puisque concentré sur la nourriture. Mais il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, le seul argent était resté dans leurs valises, et cet argent n'était pas supposé servir à cela. Malheureusement, son subconscient et Norbert désiraient ardemment la canne à sucre qui le narguait de ses belles couleurs rouges et blanches en tête de gondole à côté des muffins et d'un gâteau au chocolat glacé d'une crème vanille ornée fièrement par deux petites fraises. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter des yeux ces véritables divinités parmi les hommes, déjà ? Il n'avait pas compté. Trop longtemps pour le dire.

Brusquement, il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Cette curieuse sensation du poids d'un regard dans son dos. Un regard mauvais. Il tourna la tête, et…

« Kanda ? »

Le brun n'était plus qu'une ombre noire sinistre.

« J'ai attendu vingt minutes. »

Allen s'insurgea mentalement. Déjà midi ? C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir passé trois heures devant cette vitrine…Non…

« Je… »

Il ne pouvait rien esquisser d'autre. Mais heureusement pour lui, le brun paraissait n'avoir cure de ce qu'il disait.

« Maintenant tu ramènes ton cul devant l'auberge.

—Attends ! cria-t-il lorsque Kanda lui empoigna le bras.

—Quoi encore ? »

Allen rougit. De quelle façon le dire sans l'énerver et avoir gain de cause ?

« Il y a des bonbons et des gâteaux dans la boutique. »

Début foireux, certes, mais il comptait sur son inspiration pour trouver mieux.

« Oui, il y a des bonbons et des gâteaux Moyashi, il va aussi y avoir Mugen dans ton derrière.

—Tu recommences avec cette manie ! » se moqua le blandin.

Il s'arrêta en se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moyen de le mettre dans en disposition et l'inciter à revenir dans la galerie marchande avec l'argent, et qu'il ne fallait pas non plus lui donner envie de faire de sa menace une réalité.

« C'est que j'ai faim, minauda-t-il.

—Je m'en fous ! »

L'illustration de la consilience même, y'avait pas à dire. Kanda le tira, entrainant son corps en avant tandis que la pointe de ses pieds bataillait pour rester fixer au sol.

« Lâche-moi, Bakanda! »

Le kendoka le lâcha et…Allen se ramassa par terre. Ou plutôt le par terre en plein dans les dents. Il y avait un peu de poussière sur le sol et des morceaux de saletés comme des insectes écrasés, cigarettes et autres joyeusetés qu'il voyait de très près. Pestant contre son équipier en se relevant, Allen s'épousseta les vêtements.

« T'étais obligé de me laisser tomber !

—Tss…Je te conseille de ne pas continuer ce jeu-là longtemps. »

Le blandin s'apprêtait à protester, mais il se dit que, maintenant libre de tout mouvement, la porte s'ouvrait en grand pour la stratégie qui venait de naitre dans son esprit.

« Tu me détestes ? »

Le japonais fut intérieurement ébranlé. Pourquoi cette question ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

—Réponds.

—A ton avis ?

—Dis-le.

—Tsss…Oui. »

_Ça marche !_

En souriant, Allen continua :

« Tu veux m'écharper vif ?

—Oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point Moyashi. »

Si le sourire qui suivit la réponse de l'asiatique aurait pu l'inquiéter, il n'en fut rien.

« M'étriper ?

—Oui.

—M'arracher les cheveux ?

—Oui.

—Les dents ?

—Oui.

—Les bras ?

—Oui.

—Les jambes ? »

Son vis-à-vis s'énervait, en témoignait la veine de son front.

« Tsss…Oui. »

Maintenant, le coup de grâce.

« Acheter des bonbons ? »

La bouche du brun allait s'ouvrir et sûrement donner la réponse attendue par le maudit, mais il s'arrêta avant.

« T'as fini de jouer au con Moyashi ?! »

_Merde_, soupira Allen, _il est pas si bête_.

« J'ai vraiment faim, se plaignit-il en rosissant de cette situation gênante.

—Mais on va manger à l'auberge, imbécile ! »

Un éclair foudroya le visage du symbiotique. Ah, oui, il avait oublié…Norbert prenait réellement une trop grande possession de lui, il ne fallait plus qu'il se laisse faire comme ça ! Il fallait qu'il se montre un peu. Norbert ne commandait pas en lui. Non. C'était lui le maître. Lui et personne d'autre. Son vis-à-vis n'attendit pas qu'il sorte de ses réflexions et se tailla un chemin à travers la foule à renfort de coup d'épaules en le tenant par la manche. Allen, qui se débattait comme il pouvait, le soupçonna aussi de l'utiliser comme bouclier, puisqu'il y avait une collision entre lui et les malheureux passants qui empiétaient sur leur passage bien trop souvent à son goût.

Arrivés à l'auberge, ils retrouvèrent la salle à manger et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur les deux divans d'une table libre dans le coin d'un mur, juste devant la grande fenêtre grâce à laquelle la lumière du jour inondait les lieux. Que ce soit dans le hall ainsi que dans le restaurant, c'était archi plein. Toutes les tables étaient prises, le brouhaha des conversations se perdait en un bourdonnement insensé, et Robert, le mari de l'aubergiste sortait toutes les cinq minutes de la petite porte à gauche du comptoir, plat en main, essoufflé. Il zyeutait chaque nouveau client comme s'ils apportaient la peste avec eux, grommelant entre ses dents contre le boulot qu'une simple personne demandait. En revanche, sa femme prenait les commandes avec le sourire.

Comme le soir de leur arrivé, Kanda n'était pas très emballé par la perspective de manger les plats annoncés par l'aubergiste, si on jugeait le regard dégoûté qu'il posait sur ceux des autres clients et son air affligé.

« Tout le monde n'a pas ton don à la cuisine Bakanda ! apposa Allen.

—Le tien non plus. »

Le blandin grogna face à la comparaison sous-jacente, parce que c'était vexant, et parce qu'ici, même si ce n'était pas aussi bon que la cuisine de Jerry ou du kendoka lui-même, ils cuisinaient bien mieux que lui.

« Tenez. »

La rousse venait de déposer leurs plats avec un sourire. Immédiatement, de son air hautin, le kendoka saisit sa fourchette avec une main souple, et porta une patate à sa bouche.

« C'est dégueulasse ! » s'exclama-t-il après l'avoir avalé.

L'aubergiste parut recevoir un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

« Pardon ?!

—C'est dé…

—Il est difficile. » coupa le maudit.

Il arborait son sourire hypocrite qui avait toujours eu le don d'énerver Kanda. Voilà une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquels il détestait ce type. Seulement cette fois, la matrone était piquée au vif, et son petit numéro ne marcha pas.

« Si vous n'êtes pas content, beugla-t-elle en posant des yeux glaciaux sur Kanda, vous n'avez qu'à aller le faire vous-même ! »

Sous son étonnement, ainsi que celui d'Allen, le japonais se glissa le long du divan et traversa la pièce avant de rentrer dans la cuisine, sous le grand cri de surprise de Robert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui ? se récria-t-il. Karen ! »

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent en même temps, et le blandinet se précipita derrière les deux aubergistes dans la cuisine qu'il découvrit comme une pièce relativement longue mais étroite. Kanda, tablier fraîchement enfilé, était en train déjà derrière les fourneaux.

« TU TE CROIS OU TOI ? » gueula Robert.

Evidemment, même s'il n'était pas content d'avoir tant de travail, le pauvre homme n'appréciait pas qu'un client vienne aux fourneaux à sa place. Il retroussa ses manches et se préparait à faire sortir l'asiatique, mais Karen l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Attends, il a dit que c'était dégueulasse, laisse-le nous montrer s'il peut faire mieux. »

Robert s'accouda à l'évier derrière elle tout en coulant sur Kanda un regard méprisant. Témoin de la scène, l'anglais trouva que ça sentait le roussit. Il avait confiance en les capacités de cuisines de son collègue, mais comment réagirait le couple d'aubergiste en voyant qu'il cuisinait mieux qu'eux ?

Quelques secondes déjà écoulées, et la douce odeur de la viande grillée titillait leurs narines, une fine vapeur voltigeait au-dessus de la casserole que le japonais faisait aller et revenir en léger arc de cercle. D'un mouvement imperceptible, il s'empara d'une épice et retourna la viande.

Les traits sévères des deux aubergistes se détendaient, hypnotisés par cette odeur, et cela rappela à Allen ses sentiments lorsqu'il avait découvert le kendoka dans la cuisine. De l'admiration, de la surprise, et l'envie de pouvoir cuisiner si bien qui montait en lui. Kanda arrêta le gaz et renversa la viande dans une assiette, et sur un échange de regard circonspect, Karen et Robert s'approchèrent de lui.

« Je peux goûter ? » s'exclama la rousse en regardant la viande avec une envie non dissimulée.

Sur un « tch » qu'elle prit comme un acquiescement, elle s'en découpa un fin morceau et le porta à sa bouche. Robert et Allen attendirent sa réaction dans un silence de cathédrale, tandis que Kanda s'était remis à cuisiner sans y accorder d'importance.

« Mais c'est délicieux ! »

Son mari grogna, avant de prendre un air songeur.

« Et la petite fille, elle sait cuisiner ? »

Du doigt, il désignait un Allen qui hurla un gargantuesque « HEIN ? ». Son regard devint noir lorsqu'il entendit le ricanement du brun.

« Je suis pas une fille! »

Le haussement de sourcil significatif de l'aubergiste le fit grincer des dents. Il ne ressemblait pas à une fille…Pas plus que Kanda en tout cas, avec ses cheveux longs, de dos on pouvait se méprendre et lui inventer une silhouette de femme. Et puis, sa voix n'avait aucune assonance féminine, il n'avait sans doute pas la voix la plus virile au monde, mais quand même.

« Je n'ai pas de poitrine, ajouta-t-il en désignant son torse plat, ce qui était normal pour un jeune homme.

—S'cuse la confusion, c'est que t'es petit pour un mec. » expliqua Robert.

Même s'il n'en montra rien, intérieurement, Allen enragea. Comble à sa honte, la situation plaisait visiblement au kendoka dont le sourire en coin lui était parfaitement visible.

« Un homme qui sait cuisiner, ça c'est un homme ! s'emballa l'aubergiste, les yeux en cœurs en faisant chavirer la fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche. Vous êtes mon héros, je vous aime, vous et votre cuisine ! »

Immédiatement, les deux autres s'étaient tournés vers elle. Robert observait sa femme avec attention tout en plaquant un regard hostile sur le kendoka, et Allen fronça les sourcils en ressentant lui aussi une pointe d'hostilité. Pour qui se prenait-t-elle pour complimenter son Kanda de la sorte ?

_QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE PENSER ?!_

Il fut pétrifié intérieurement. Il avait dit _son, _adjectif de possessivité en parlant de Kanda. Le Bakanda, ce gars arrogant et pédant avec qui il avait des relations se limitant à des joutes verbales/bagarres jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cette idée brillante de lui faire son chantage. Certes ça avait chamboulé des choses mais de là à…Non. Il secoua la tête et fourra cette pensée loin, très loin, dans les eaux profondes de sa mémoire.

« Bref, dit Robert, merci de nous aider. »

On voyait bien que ce merci lui coutait beaucoup.

« Ne vous imaginez pas que je vais faire la cuisine pour toute la clientèle ! contra sèchement le kendoka. Je me fais simplement un plat et je repars m'assoir.

—Mais tu te prends pour qui ?! s'énerva l'aubergiste en bombant le torse et préparant son poing.

—Robert, laisse-le ! » intervint Karen.

La rousse était visiblement sous le charme du kendoka, ce qui n'échappait ni à Allen, ni à Robert. Impossible de voir si le concerné s'en rendait compte, vu qu'il ne s'occupait que de son plat. Le maudit eut une idée qui le fit hésiter.

« Kanda ? Tu m'en fais un à moi aussi ? »

Les deux aubergistes lui jetèrent des regards assassins.

« Vous aimez pas nos plats, vous non plus ? glapit Karen.

—Non, non, fit Allen sur un ton d'excuse, mais…

—Tu peux aller te faire foutre Moyashi. »

Bon, ça répondait à la question. Le couple se concentra sur Kanda qui venait d'arrêter le gaz, et Robert fut saisit par une fainéantise immense, ainsi que d'un grand découragement. Seul, il n'y arriverait jamais, et ce gars cuisinait bien selon les papilles gustatives de sa femme. Il y avait un moyen de le retenir. Forcément. Qu'était-il venu faire ici, déjà ? Karen lui en avait parlé, impossible de s'en souvenir. Ah, mais bien sûr !

« Et si j'ai des informations sur la dame blanche ? »

Kanda grogna. Eux, ils n'en avaient aucune. Ils ne savaient pas où elle avait été vu, ni dans quels circonstances exactement. La seule information : C'est qu'aller sur place en plein jour ne les aiderait pas à la voir, puisque les apparitions étaient de nuits. Mais eux, ce qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas un fantôme, c'était une innocence. Dans cette recherche, le jour où la nuit n'avait d'importance. De son côté, Allen considérait aussi la question, ayant aussi compris que cela pourrait grandement les aider.

La mort dans l'âme, l'épéiste finit par acquiescer silencieusement en crispant les lèvres, tandis que le maudit s'apprêtait à retourner manger et que les aubergistes se réjouissaient.

« Ne pense pas que tu vas passer ton temps à bouffer pendant que je serai ici Moyashi ! tempêta le kendoka.

—A.l.l.e.n . ! Et je mange d'abord, Bakanda ! »

Il disparut derrière la porte la seconde d'après son exclamation.

« Il sait cuisiner ? » interrogea Robert.

Kanda se retint de répondre que le maudit était une véritable calamité, parce que si sa cuisine explosait, cet imbécile n'aurait cas s'en mordre les doigts. Il se contenta d'un « tch » froid auquel Robert opposa une moue consternée, et Karen ressortit en haussant les épaules. Quand Allen rejoignit le kendoka et l'aubergiste, ce ne fut qu'à deux heures qu'ils purent quitter la cuisine, sans incident puisqu'il s'était contenté d'assister. Le restaurant avait été pris d'assaut par les clients, et les deux exorcistes espéraient une belle information en récompense. Récompense qui fut l'adresse de la route de la Reine Marguerite où, d'après Robert, s'ils s'y rendaient dans la soirée, quelques personnes pourraient être aptes à leurs donner des renseignements complémentaires.

Cette information bien maigre aux yeux du japonais le mit dans une colère noire quand il comprit qu'il avait passé deux heures à cuisiner pour du vent, le symbiotique l'ayant retenu de commettre un meurtre, avant qu'ils ne repartent à la recherche d'une nouvelle piste. Cependant, quatre heures passèrent durant lesquels ils déambulèrent à la recherche d'un potentiel témoin, sans succès. C'est pourquoi ils partirent en direction du bois de Boulogne en décidant de prendre en compte leur seule piste, celle donnée par Robert, et s'ils ne trouveraient rien, ils feraient une patrouille en s'enfonçant dans le bois. La chose devant leur prendre une bonne partie de la soirée, Kanda avait profité de la pause cuisine pour leur préparer des sandwichs.

Ironie du sort, le chemin fut plus long que prévu, ils mirent une bonne heure à pied avant d'être surplace, heure de marche qui les avait bien irrités. Dans la fameuse route La Reine Marguerite, quelques filles travaillant sur place étaient déjà présentes, dans leurs tenues si légères qu'elles devaient avoir froid avec ce vent mordant qui balayait les feuilles mortes et agitait les cimes des hauts arbres paraissant encadrer l'endroit. L'une d'elles, jeune fille plantureuse aux cheveux blonds, se dirigea vers eux. Elle repéra la croix sur leurs uniformes.

« Hommes d'églises ?! s'étonna-t-elle avant de sourire. Vous cherchez quelque chose, peut-être ? »

En les détaillants de ses grands yeux verts, elle ouvrit sa veste transparente, dévoilant encore mieux son décolleté. Son accent étrange accentuait son ton aguicheur.

« Nous sommes exorcistes, nous cherchons des renseignements sur la dame blanche. » répondit Allen, rougissant légèrement pendant que le brun détournait la tête, dégouté devant le comportement de la prostituée.

Prostituée qui parut réfléchir.

« Vous ne préférez pas vous coucher là-bas ?

—On n'est pas là pour dormir, trancha sèchement Kanda, étonnant les deux autres par son air ignorant face au sous-entendu.

—Tu es un comique, sourit-t-elle. Y'aime ça, ye suis Fiona. Sois mon Shrek ! » (1)

Kanda grogna et contracta ses traits lorsque la blonde, ne s'arrêtant pas là, tenta de se coller contre lui. Il la repoussa, mais comme n'ayant compris la signification de ce geste, elle tenta une nouvelle approche.

« Tu as un côté féminin avec tes cheveux, et tu sais, y'aime les filles. »

Sa bouche pulpeuse qui remuait à outrance essayait de l'attirer, sans succès, au contraire les paroles le firent dégainer son katana, sous ses yeux horrifiés.

« Il y a des hommes si tu es gay ! » cria-t-elle, surprise d'être ainsi repoussée.

Evidemment, son cri n'avait pas du tout calmé le kendoka, et le blandin ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Alors qu'Allen eut la présence d'esprit de tirer le brun par la manche, la jeune fille mit ses mains en porte-voix et un « FABRICE » à réveiller les morts fut hurlé. Aussitôt, un homme aux cheveux blonds simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et le visage peinturluré comme s'il était un tableau surgit d'entre les arbres et se planta devant eux.

Dans la grande majorité de son temps, Fabrice tenait les comptes avec le « grand patron ». Non, pas Dieu, simplement le mac. Il ne croyait même pas en dieu, mais il en avait un : Le Fric. C'était très simple. S'il ne travaillait pas énormément, c'était parce que même si l'homosexualité masculine était plus répandue que ce l'on croyait, le fait que ce soit considéré comme une maladie mentale dissuadait légèrement les gens de l'assumer, même en faisant appel au service d'un prostitué. Ceux qui le faisaient repartaient honteux, mais lui, il s'en fichait. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas fou, et que dans un milieu comme le sien, on ne chipotait pas trop sur ce genre de chose. Ravi d'avoir du travail, il fut cependant étonné de l'étrange croix sur leurs vêtements. Etait-ce des prêtres venus prier leur retour dans le droit chemin ?

« Fiona...?

—Tu as un client, répondit-t-elle sèchement.

—Je ne suis pas client ! » tempêta Kanda.

Le blond le dévisagea avec un sourire.

« Allons, n'aie pas honte. Je peux te faire beaucoup de bien !

—C'est vrai, intervint Allen, nous cherchons des renseignements sur la dame blanche.

—Toi aussi tu n'assumes pas, rétorqua Fabrice en agitant son indexe d'un air décidé. Mais je vais vous décoincer. Laissez-moi faire ma promotion : Fabri, c'est comme Rocco Si Freddie. Si relativement peu de personne connaissent le vrai orgasme, c'est parce qu'elles n'ont pas été voir Fabri' ! De plus, m'essayez, c'est m'adopter. Le Fabrice dans un plan à trois coute un peu cher, mais il peut se serrer ! »

Ponctuées d'un clin d'œil, ses paroles mirent le feu aux joues du blandin et firent exploser les nerfs du kendoka. En une seconde, il pointa Mugen sur le torse du blond qui recula éberlué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un nouveau type de godemiché ? Attention, le Fabrice avec un joue-joue, ça vous coûtera encore plus…

—NOUS NE SOMMES PAS LA POUR CA ! »

Les deux exorcistes venaient de le crier, l'un avec gêne, l'autre avec colère. Cependant, les deux prostitués échangèrent un regard entendu. Fabrice attira le corps du brun contre le sien, et alors que les yeux de ce dernier parlaient pour lui de son envie d'en faire de la chair à pâtée, il susurra au creux de son oreille :

« Allez, cette semaine chez Pute, on fait une promotion pour les hommes. Si tu te laisses faire, plaisir et sensation forte garantie. Durex sed lex. Parce qu'on ne plaisante pas avec le plaisir. Pute, plein de magasin en France ! » (2)

Durant la petite scène, l'étrange animosité refaisait surface chez Allen. Après tout, c'était _son _Kanda qu'il tenait contre lui, oui, _son_ Kanda à qui il se collait sans aucune pudeur, c'était à _son _Kanda qu'il susurrait des paroles obscènes. S'apercevant avec horreur de ses pensées, le symbiotique piqua un fard.

_UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE : c'est PAS le tien, espèce de CON !_

Ce dont il s'aperçut un peu tard, c'est qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, et que Fabrice, ayant pris cela pour lui, lui lançait un drôle de regard. Comme s'il avait compris quelque chose. Ne tardant pas à deviner avec horreur ce que le garçon avait compris, un gros « non » se dessina sur les yeux d'Allen, ce qui fit sourire le prostitué. Il relâcha un Kanda prêt à dégainer, ce en reculant prudemment.

« Je vois, fit-il. Allez, Fiona, laissons-les, _tous les deux_. »

Sur un tirage de langue obscène, la blonde acquiesça et retourna à son poste, Fabrice détalant comme un lapin à travers les fourrés.

« On peut savoir pourquoi t'as crié ça, Moyashi ? s'écria le kendoka d'une voix curieuse en accointance avec sa fureur contre les deux prostitués.

—Je…Je… »

Ne trouvant rien à dire, le symbiotique grimaça et se mit en marche. En arrière, Kanda s'étonna. Le moyashi avait des réactions étranges. Puis il haussa les épaules, après tout, il s'en foutait. Ou plutôt, il voulait s'en foutre. Pour éviter qu'une scène comme celle qu'ils venaient de vivre ne se reproduise, ils abandonnèrent l'idée des questions et s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. C'était joué d'avance, une très longue soirée les attendait.

**XXXXX**

Voilà vingt minutes qu'ils attendaient, assis sur ce banc de marbre blanc. A quelques mètres, les grandes branches d'un grand saule caressaient le dos du dossier en se mouvant dans l'air, soumises à la volonté des bourrasques de la nuit fraîchement tombée et bien décidée à imposer son règne. Déplacées par le vent sournois, quelques branches sautaient le dossier de leur assise et leur battait le dos, ce qui augmentait leurs agacements en partis dus à la frustration. Après un tour dans ce grand bois qui leur avait pris deux heures, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, rien aperçut d'utile, pas même l'ombre d'un Akuma, l'œil d'Allen les en auraient avertis en s'agitant. Ils s'étaient donc postés là, dans l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait : Ils s'étaient embarqués dans une mission bateau. Ou alors au contraire, le maudit jugeant l'absence des machines à tuer du Comte anormal, il s'attendait presque à en voir débarquer une armada d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais pour le moment, c'était surtout la première hypothèse qui primait sur la deuxième. Lorsqu'un nouvel amas d'air se faufila sous ses vêtements, Allen frissonna et ressentit la faim le taquiner.

« On peut manger ? »

Sa voix s'entendit comme un véritable supplice.

« Tch, tu penses qu'à bouffer Moyashi ! rétorqua son collègue.

—C'est normal que j'aie si faim, tes faibles capacités de mémorisation te le font oublier à chaque fois, tout comme mon prénom, Bakanda !

—Tch. »

Kanda céda néanmoins, mais pas pour faire plaisir au moyashi, non, simplement parce que comme tout être humain, il avait aussi faim. Même si le Kanda était un animal belliqueux aspirant à la solitude, au combat et se nourrissait exclusivement de Soba, il pouvait parfois faire une exception lorsque le creux dans son estomac devenait trop insistant. En plus, c'était lui qui avait préparé l'écart à son régime Sobatien, ce qui autorisait pleinement le dit écart. Tandis que le maudit mordait déjà _gracieusement _dans son sandwich, des larmes de plaisirs dans les yeux et une barbe de sauce autour de la bouche, Kanda se sentit dérangé par son regard fougueux.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça Moyashi ! »

En tirant la langue, le moyashi ne perdit pas son sourire :

« Je veux que tu m'apprennes à faire ce sandwich quand on sera de retour. C'est délicieux ! s'extasia-t-il en arrachant un nouveau morceau et rejetant la tête en arrière. Oh Kanda, je t'aime ! »

Aussitôt les mots lâchés dans l'air, le visage atterré de Kanda et celui admiratif d'Allen devinrent tendu, l'atmosphère pesante, et chacun espéra qu'un trou béant se forme dans le sol pour s'y jeter dedans à la seconde. Surtout le blandinet. Parce qu'il était responsable de ce moment de blase par ses propos qui avaient, _de très loin_, dépassés sa pensée et qu'il en avait honte.

« Enfin, ce que tu cuisines, pas toi. Toi, t'es qu'un Bakanda ! »

Cette répartie purement pathétique suffit pourtant à détendre la situation. Allen s'était déjà enfilé son sandwich et Kanda ayant perdu la faim, encore gênés et sans s'accorder la moindre attention, ils se reconcentrèrent sur le paysage. En passant de l'herbe au vert chaleureux de jour assombri par la nuit, les arbres aux feuillages ne formant qu'une masse de reflets jades tirant sur le noir dont on distinguait à peine les branches, au lac et son eau agitée devant eux, ils espéraient distinguer une forme quelconque entre les arbres espacés et les allées de sables, quelque chose dépareillant dans ce paysage nocturne, sans savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt être exhaussés.

Un bourdonnement montant en crescendo parvint à leurs oreilles, du côté du lac, une silhouette se dessinait petit à petit. Ils comprirent avec effarement que c'était Fabrice, car qui d'autre aurait un maquillage susceptible de briller au loin et de donner à l'emplacement de ses yeux une apparence de diamant ? Mais sa démarche était pour le moins étonnante, comme s'il courrait au ralenti en remuant comme un pantin désarticulé. Outre l'étonnement que cette étrange démarche suscitait, la raison de sa présence était encore plus préoccupante.

« Tss…Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là ? grogna Kanda, la main sur son fourreau.

—Euh…Kanda… »

Surpris du ton paniqué du maudit, celui-ci se tourna vers son visage ahuri.

« T'as vu des Akumas Moyashi ?!

— Non, mais ça oui ! » s'écria Allen en secouant la tête.

Son doigt indiquait un espace plus sombre que les autres où les arbres étaient nettement plus serrés, tant et si bien que Kanda n'y voyait rien, mais en plissant les yeux, il apercevait un bon nombre de silhouette se déplacer à vitesse ahurissante…Ils venaient vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? » rugit le brun.

Allen avala difficilement sa salive. Dans la nuit comme ça, une telle situation faisait vraiment flippée. Il n'était pas couard mais si l'apocalypse zombie ou fantomatique survenait en ce jour, le petit blandin ne serait pas épargné par la frayeur. D'ailleurs, un long frisson lui glaça l'échine. Au milieu des cieux angoissant, le fin cercle de la pleine lune apportait une aura rassurante, toutefois faible. Le vent se déchaînait, le crissement des branches se faisait inquiétant, comme un bruit si aigu et strident qu'il finissait par en devenir douloureux. Les silhouettes s'approchaient de leurs démarches mécanique et titubante, on aurait juré qu'elles ne tenaient qu'à peine debout. Il leur arrivait de trébucher, mais elles se relevaient et continuaient leur progression.

Un nouveau crissement, mais celui d'une lame. Brandissant fermement Mugen, Kanda attendait leurs visiteurs. Visiteurs qu'il savait maintenant responsable du bourdonnement, puisqu'ils marmonnaient une litanie de mots dont ils ne comprenaient qu'à peine le sens. Leurs peaux semblaient grises et leurs cheveux d'un noir ébène. De vrai cadavre.

« C'est pas des Akuma, répéta Allen alors que l'une des formes devenait entièrement visible.

—Qu'ils tentent un mouvement, et j'en fais de la chair à saucisse, répondit son collègue.

—Tu peux pas tuer des humains !

—Tch…

—Kanda !»

Le maudit aurait bien été enclin pour une dispute si la situation n'était pas si alarmante. Maintenant, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres, et leurs paroles furent audibles.

« Promo-pute…Lustre italien…canapé 69… brouette russe…»

Pleins de propositions joyeuses et attrayantes, en somme. Dos à dos, Kanda et Allen les observaient arriver en masse, impuissants.

« C'est la lumière de la lune qui les attire ? éructa Kanda.

—Y'en a d'autres ! » paniqua Allen.

En effet, de tout côté, comme si tous les prostitués féminins et masculins de la forêt s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, comme s'ils pullulaient, leur nombre ne cessait de croitre. En encrant ses yeux dans l'un de leurs assaillants, le symbiotique y vit briller une lueur. Une lueur malsaine, porteuse d'un grand désir…Digne de son maître quand il draguait une de ses maitresses !

« Il faut partir Kanda !

—Et comment ? tempêta celui-ci. Je te rappelle qu'ils nous encerclent, Moyashi ! »

Dieu que la situation devenait éprouvante.

« Tsss…Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ces cons ? jura Kanda en se préparant à jouter.

—Mais t'en a d'autres des questions Bakanda ! A ton avis ? »

L'asiatique tendit l'oreille. Faim. L'un d'eux venait de parler de faim.

« Je le savais. »

Son ton était si encoléré que l'anglais se tourna vers lui.

« Ces connards en veulent au sandwich que je n'ai pas mangé et que j'ai cuisiné moi-même ! »

Le blandin s'étonna et grimaça. S'étonna car il ne savait pas le japonais presque attentionné envers sa nourriture, et grimaça car il n'espérait pas devoir lui expliquer en terme clair.

« Mugen, activation !

—Non ! »

Allen venait d'activer sa propre innocence, les deux armes s'entrechoquant.

« On reste calme ! Ce sont des humains, ils ne doivent pas nous vouloir du mal…

—CHAIR FRAICHE ! »

…

Bon, soit, c'était légèrement effrayant.

« On ne se bat que s'ils deviennent dangereux. »

En serrant les dents, le brun détourna la tête. Les prostitués se rapprochaient d'eux, encore plus, toujours plus. Allen commençait à envisager le combat comme inévitable. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'étoile filante qui passa dans le ciel et que la joyeuse assemblée suivit des yeux avant de reculer, jambes pliées, dos et fesses en arrières, comme obéissant à un rythme précis. Puis ils leur tournèrent le dos avant de partir en pas chassés sur le côté et de recommencer le mouvement. Les deux exorcistes se fixèrent abasourdis.

« Ils…dansent ? »

Au milieu, Fabrice leur jeta un regard électrique avant de glisser en arrière sur la pointe des pieds, la main posée sur…sur une certaine partie de son anatomie…L'étonnement du blandin et du brun s'accroissait, et la bouche du prostitué s'ouvrit, il chanta :

« _Ca y est, il fait nuit, avec mes potes on est à poil dans la rue…Il fait nuit, la lune est pleine et on se fait des gâteries ! Moi ce que j'aime bien, c'est flâner dans l'air en chantant un doux refrain. Doux refrain, pour attirer le client et l'emmener loin ! Car maintenant c'est l'heure, de tricoter ! On vous a vu toute la soirée, il est grand temps de vous goûter ! Maintenant c'est l'heure de tricoter ! Oh yeah c'est l'heure, de tricoter !_ » (3)

Il fit courir son majeur sur ses lèvres alors que son déhanchement s'accélérait.

« _Allez les copains, le lustre italien il tient pour toute la nuit, allez soyez pas radins, c'est un bon moment qui vous attend ! Car c'est l'heure de tricoter ! La promo chez pute arrive pas souvent, il faudrait vous dépêcher, les autres clients y sont bien passé, vous n'allez pas y échapper ! Ouais c'est l'heure ! C'est l'heure ! C'est l'heure ! De tricoter ! _»

Il se tut, se concentrant pleinement dans sa danse devenant de plus en plus rapide, presque endiablée. C'était un spectacle vraiment déconcertant et si étonnant que les deux exorcistes se croyaient presque en plein cauchemar.

« Ils sont cinglés ! s'exclama Kanda.

—Ils veulent nous violer ! Il faut partir ! »

Le blandin ne sut que rougir devant la mine réprobatrice du brun.

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers Moyashi ! s'écria celui-ci.

—Mais c'est eux ! Ecoute-les ! »

En effet, Fabrice continuait de pousser la chansonnette et entamait maintenant un couplet où il était question de « _j'ai 15 centimètres à te refourguer, allez viens je vais te les montrer !_ ».

« Tss…Et quand tu regardais mon oiseau ?!

—C'ETAIT PAS FAIT EXPRES ! »

Le cri du blandin rouge tomate décontenança les prostitués, et profitant de cette stupeur générale, Kanda saisit le maudit par le bras et ils s'élancèrent entre les arbres. La petite chorale les poursuivit, cependant, vu que les deux exorcistes ne chantaient pas en dansant comme des marionnettes à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils, ils étaient plus rapides. La sortie du bois était devant eux, ils accélèrent et prirent le chemin jusqu'à la ville.

**XXX**

De retour à l'auberge, ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre. Dès la porte passée, soulagés d'avoir échappé à la horde de taré, ils reprirent leurs occupations sans sourciller. Kanda partit avec sa valise dans la salle de bain, et Allen s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. En tournant la tête et avisant la porte ouverte, il vit le brun se détacher les cheveux devant le miroir et chercher quelque chose dans la valise. Pris d'ennui, il sauta sur ses pieds et se dit que quitte à se faire chier, une joute verbale avec le kendoka, ça serait nettement plus distrayant.

Ainsi, il alla s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire en le regardant avec des yeux éberlués sortir une brosse à la couleur…caractéristique de la valise.

« T'as une brosse rose Bakanda ?! pouffa-t-il.

—Tss…grogna l'autre en entament lentement son labeur sur une de ses longues mèches. Lenalee me l'a donné. »

Lenalee offrait des cadeaux à son Kanda, maintenant ?

...

_C'est pas vrai, encore !_

Cela faisait trois fois que de telles pensées revenaient dans son esprit, et cette curieuse animosité qu'il avait ressenti envers l'aubergiste, le prostitué, et maintenant Lenalee, son amie. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se massa les tempes. Tous ces sentiments qui s'infiltraient en lui…C'était la faute de Norbert, elle et ses conneries !

_Mais j'ai rien fait moi !_

_Si, tu m'as mis tes idées bizarres dans le crâne !_

_Tu les as toujours eues mon petit gars._

_Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !_

« Et tu gardes une brosse rose ? se reprit-il.

—Elle démêle bien. Grâce à elle, j'ai les cheveux doux et soyeux…Arrête de rigoler Moyashi ! »

En effet, le blandin riait d'un rire cristallin résonnant dans toute la suite. Kanda qui parlait avec une intonation de voix si fervente, il n'y tenait plus.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

—J'y peux rien, si tu t'étais entendu !

—La ferme, connard ! »

Tout en produisant un son mécontent, Kanda ramena sur son torse sa masse de cheveux tombant en arrière pour leur donner un coup de brosse rageur. Allen se prit à sourire devant le spectacle du kendoka qui s'afférait devant la glace avec sa moue boudeuse.

« Elle démêle si bien que ça ? gloussa-t-il.

—Tu veux tester, peut-être ? ironisa l'asiatique.

—Pourquoi pas. » répondit le blandin du tac au tac.

Son équipier ricana.

« Tch, c'est vrai que t'en aurais besoin, tes cheveux ressemblent à un ballet de chiotte.

—Kanda ! réfuta Allen avec une expression indignée.

—Tch… » répondit l'autre avec un air goguenard en lui tendant l'objet.

Allen raffermit sa prise sur le manche avant de brosser une partie de ses cheveux. Tout de suite, il s'étonna de la douceur des pics sur son cuir chevelu et de la facilité avec laquelle ils séparaient ses mèches.

« Mes cheveux n'ont jamais été si doux ! » s'exclama-t-il en posant la brosse sur l'évier et caressant de la paume de sa main la partie coiffée.

Kanda sourit. Même si sur le coup, il s'était grandement indigné de la couleur, il devait reconnaitre que Lenalee avait bien choisi. Il en était extrêmement satisfait.

« Cette brosse vient toujours à bout des nœuds, même les pires, et sans douleur, expliqua-t-il.

—C'est merveilleux ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire amical. C'était sûrement la première fois que ça leur arrivait, et Kanda fut heurté par une réalité déplaisante.

« Tsss…On parle comme des filles.

—…C'est pas faux… »

Le sol devint soudainement très intéressant pour les deux jeunes hommes plus qu'honteux.

« Je vais faire des pompes ! déclara Allen.

—Tch, je vais picoler. »

Un peu étonné, Allen haussa finalement les épaules avant de se mettre à ses pompes.

Kanda avait déjà bu plusieurs fois. La première, dans le cadre d'un jeu avec Alma où le but était de découvrir au bout de combien de verre ils commenceraient à ressentir les affres de l'alcool, avant de se rendre compte que même en vidant le stock, ce qui avait grandement tourmenté l'équipe scientifique de la branche asiatique à qui il profitait d'habitude, ça ne marchait pas. Une autre fois à cause d'un aubergiste qui ne servait pratiquement que du vin à ses clients, et il y en avait eu d'autres. Jamais il n'avait senti les vapeurs lui monter à la tête ni son esprit partir à la dérive. L'alcool restant sans effet, il se fichait d'en boire ou pas.

En revanche, le goût pouvait se révéler âpre et rêche, et Kanda n'aurait pas été contre ce remontant. Il avait aussi besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées à un endroit où personne ne viendrait le déranger, ou plutôt dans lequel son coéquipier ne se ramènerait pas. Parce que ces idées le concernait, évidemment. Des choses qui le dérangeaient à son sujet, il y en avait à la pelle. A commencer par le fait qu'il lui avait manqué pendant sa longue mission, les sensations positives qu'il ressentait parfois à son égard, cet attendrissement de la veille et ce sourire qu'ils venaient d'échanger, comme s'ils s'appréciaient, alors qu'il en était pourtant certain, il le haïssait.

Il sortit. Allen se retrouva seul et son ventre se tordit, le paralysant littéralement. Ce n'était pas la même sensation qui montait parfois en lui lorsqu'il pensait au kendoka, cette sensation-là descendait cette fois, plus profonde…Le sandwich avec la sauce si bonne n'était visiblement pas aussi bien passé que prévu.

Vite, les toilettes.

**XXXX**

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, les bruits de pas qui précédèrent se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Une fois entré, Kanda, car c'était lui, s'approcha d'un Allen qui venait tout juste de finir sa commission et de se laver les mains. Ses traits traduisaient sa surprise face aux yeux ardents du kendoka qui ne le laissa esquisser aucune parole avant de l'acculer contre le mur.

Sous l'incompréhension du geste, le blandin ne put que réaliser qu'il avait mis son projet en action, puisqu'il était torché comme un cul. Il pouvait le sentir rien que par sa posture, ayant aussi une forte capacité d'identification de « l'homme qui a bu » grâce à son maître, et il s'inquiétait légèrement de la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements. Déjà parce qu'avec Kanda, on n'était jamais sûr de rien, et que leur position étroite était un brin dérangeante.

« Moyashi… »

Sa voix électrisa ses sens, avec ses sonorités si délectables, si sensuelles. Il imaginait aisément ses yeux devenir ronds.

« Tu dirais quoi, si je t'embrassais ? »

_IL SE FOUT DE MA…MAIS IL LE FAIT CE CON !_

En effet, la langue du brun pénétrait ardemment sa fente labiale tandis qu'il saisissait ses mèches blanches pour le rapprocher davantage. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, et quand la bouche de Kanda suçota sa lèvre inférieure, il sentit grâce à l'autre la douceur de son philtrum. Durant ce contact passionné entremêlé de courte pose respiratoire, le maudit ne comprenait rien. Enfin, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, ça, il le comprenait parfaitement. Mais diable, pourquoi Kanda faisait-il ça ?

La main du japonais, maintenant sous sa chemise, caressait lentement son torse pour descendre petit à petit. La sensation de sa paume s'attardant sur son abdomen était littéralement renversante, et la progression se faisait douce, chose qui surpris considérablement le blandin. Quand il se rendit compte en rougissant comme jamais des intentions de la fameuse main, il tenta de se débattre, mais sans succès, Kanda maintenant fermement leur position.

« Bak...Bakanda ! haleta-t-il lorsque sa bouche alla titiller le lobe de son oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Pas de réponse, la main du japonais se glissa dans son pantalon après qu'il l'ait déboutonné, lui arrachant un frisson de…Plaisir ? Surprise ? Allen ne savait plus mettre de noms sur ses émotions, il tenta de repousser son torse collé au sien d'une main, l'autre étant bloquée par le bras inactif de son équipier. Et cette main baladeuse ne mit pas longtemps à se faufiler jusque dans son…

« ARR-ARRETE! KANDA ! »

Mais Kanda restait silencieux et sa langue chatouillait sensuellement sa chair, tandis qu'il empoignait ce qu'il cherchait.

_Pourquoi il fait ça merde ?!_

Le pauvre blandin ne sut que faire à part s'abandonner aux flots de sensations nouvelles, appréciant cette main qui s'acharnait à lui faire connaitre le plaisir. Des gémissements ne tardèrent pas à franchir ses lèvres, et sa main qui tentait de le repousser encore quelques secondes avant vint caresser sa nuque, quand il se rendit compte d'une chose…Le brun le tripotait et lui, il se laissait faire. Mieux, il aimait ça.

Totalement désarçonné, il trouva la soudaine force de le repousser durement, de sorte que le japonais, un peu aidé par l'alcool, ne finisse par terre. Tout de suite, celui-ci se rua dans le coin entre la baignoire et le lavabo en dessous de grée, avant de tourner furieusement la tête, se murant dans son silence terriblement frustrant.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'étaient les seules paroles qu'Allen, toujours aussi perturbé, était capable de prononcer.

« Pourquoi ? » redemanda-t-il en voyant que Kanda ne se décidait toujours pas à émettre un son.

En effet, il continuait de fixer le carrelage blanc du mur et daigna se retourner, montrant deux yeux vexés, avant de se reconcentrer dans ce qui l'accaparait précédemment. Comportement typique du mec fâché. Oui, c'était ça, Kanda était fâché contre lui. Allen n'y croyait pas.

« Attends, tu boudes Kanda ?

— Tch »

C'était un comble. Il ne se gênait pas pour lui faire…des…Des attouchements, et comme si c'était naturel, et c'était lui qui s'énervait ? Evidemment, même si cette répartie manifestait son manque de coopérativité, Allen n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il alla s'accroupir devant lui, posant une main sur son épaule en relevant son menton par l'autre.

« Kanda, réponds-moi. »

Il essayait de ne pas le brusquer, parce qu'il voulait éviter de se faire embrocher littéralement par une Mugen que son possesseur n'abandonnait jamais, mais ça n'empêchait pas sa voix d'être ferme.

« Va te faire foutre. » grogna l'autre.

Et il sortit comme une flèche de la salle de bain, partant se vautré sur le lit où il s'endormit tel une souche la seconde d'après, laissant un Allen pantois et irrémédiablement perdu. Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse ce soir, du moins à cette question. Il y en avait une autre qui lui taraudait l'esprit et ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Mieux, pourquoi avait-il apprécié ? C'était une bonne question. Il avait senti, depuis son lapsus mental où il avait pensé « SON Kanda » quand la femme l'avait complimenté d'une manière trop enflammée à son goût, qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose d'étrange dans ses sentiments. Quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas avec Lenalee et Lavi, qu'il appréciait aussi.

Il se rendait compte avec effroi qu'il s'entichait du kendoka. Etait-ce le sentiment d'amour en lui-même ? Il l'ignorait, mais cela n'en restait pas moins gênant et choquant. De toutes les personnes dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux, c'était sur lui que son cœur balançait dangereusement. Oui, Allen était maudit, son parcours démontrait que cette malédiction n'était visiblement pas là pour décorer…Il rejoignit son équipier, le sommier grinçant lorsqu'il s'enfonça entre les draps si rouges qu'ils luisaient dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir y songer, mais sa peau précédemment caressée était encore brûlante, comme empreintes des sensations décadentes qui l'habitaient. Il se concentra pour faire le vide dans sa tête, espérant que le sommeil finisse par l'emporter, comme il avait emporté Kanda, en sachant qu'il obtiendrait le fin mot de cette histoire le lendemain.

**XXX**

Allen ouvrit les yeux, chatouillé par les fins rayons de soleil qui s'engageaient petit à petit dans la chambre et s'avéraient quelque peu troublants avec la blancheur des rideaux qui décuplaient leur intensité. Ainsi tiré de son sommeil, il n'avait pas pu achever son rêve, rêve qui l'avait totalement secoué. La potentielle suite des événements de la veille s'était déroulée dans son esprit une bonne partie de la nuit, et le symbiotique ne se connaissait pas si imaginatif, ni si passionné. En y repensant, il devenait blême. Cela n'était pas normal, pas normal qu'il rêve de choses comme ça avec un homme, encore moins avec Kanda. D'ailleurs, la vue du jeune japonais à l'air aimable sortant de la douche et se crispant en avisant ses yeux ouverts lui donna envie de repartir avec le tendre double que la malice de son esprit lui avait inventé.

…Minute…A quoi venait-il de penser ?! Si le fait de savoir que cet acte était idiot ne l'avait pas arrêté, il se serait frappé tant de fois que sa tête se serait décrochée jusqu'à rouler au pied du mur devant la fenêtre. Il n'était pas amoureux de Kanda. C'était juste un fâcheux concours de circonstance.

_Haha ! Il a bon dos ton concours de circonstance._

_Ferme-la Norbert, c'est pas le moment !_

_Ouuuuhhh d'accord, d'accord, m'agresse pas. Fachiste._

Il soupira furieusement, et le kendoka venait de repartir dans la salle de bain. Allen songea un instant à attendre qu'il ne sorte, avant de balayer cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il n'était pas lâche, il allait y aller, et Kanda allait entendre parler de la pluie et du beaux temps ! C'est pourquoi il s'avança d'un pas résolu et le percuta de plein fouet alors qu'il se préparait à en sortir.

« Tu peux pas faire attention, Moyashi ! éructa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit.

—Tu m'expliques pour hier ?

—Tss…Y'a rien à expliquer. »

Le symbiotique allait exploser. Rien à expliquer ? S'il s'imaginait que ça allait se passer comme ça !

« Tu m'as embrassé et _touché _Kanda, j'ai le droit à des explications !

—J'étais ivre et j'ai encore mal au crâne donc lâche-moi la grappe avant que je ne te tranche en deux ! »

En effet, quand Kanda s'était éveillé, ce fut d'abord avec l'esprit embrumé qu'il avait reconnu la chambre à la décoration vomitive de l'auberge. Doucement, les souvenirs de la veille s'étaient esquissés dans son esprit. Il s'était complètement soulé à un alcool dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, et en lui servant, l'aubergiste l'avait félicité pour sa capacité à rester impassible en buvant autant. Il eut le vague souvenir d'avoir été abordé, et un seul regard haineux avait suffi à dissuader son interlocuteur d'engager la conversation. Avant qu'il ne soit frappé de plein fouet par la scène la plus dérangeante de ce tableau. Il avait embrassé le moyashi, il avait même été jusqu'à fourrer sa main dans son caleçon. S'il ne s'était pas fait repoussé, il l'aurait sûrement…Un haut-le-cœur lui était remonté dans la gorge. Avec l'envie de s'arracher les tripes, il était parti prendre une douche, tout le corps tremblant sous la colère sourde qu'il ressentait face à ses actes.

Grâce à son organisme génétiquement formé pour être quasiment intouchable à la maladie et se régénérer en cas de dommages trop importants, il évitait le stade gueule de bois et s'en tirait avec une légère douleur frontale qui allait sans doute bientôt disparaitre. Même s'il le constatait amèrement, sa fiabilité déclinait légèrement, le prouvait sa cuite de la veille qui était supposée l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, il n'aurait pas dû être bourré. Au fond, il savait qu'il devrait répondre de ses fameux actes, mais son mal de tête lui donnait plutôt envie d'une bonne séance de méditation ou d'une castagne avec des Akumas. Et si on enlevait ça, il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Et parce qu'il ignorait totalement pourquoi il avait fait ça, que ça le mettait dans un état de colère inimaginable, et parce qu'il n'aimait pas se justifier. Encore moins devant le moyashi.

« Je te lâcherai pas la grappe, réfuta celui-ci avec violence en se plantant devant lui de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse éviter son regard. Pas avant que tu ne m'expliques pourquoi t'as tripoté la mienne.»

Non, quand Allen était comme ça, il se révélait difficile pour lui de découdre de ses intentions. Et même s'il était dans son droit, ça n'empêchait pas Kanda de se sentir agressé et de vouloir lui aussi répondre par l'agressivité.

« Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, c'est tout, sa bouche prenait une moue dégoûtée au fur à mesure qu'il prononçait ses paroles, si tu ne veux pas te prendre Mugen à travers la tête, fous-moi la paix. »

Baissant la tête et les poings si serrés qu'on en voyait palpiter ses veines, le blandin perdait réellement son sang-froid. Sous son étonnement bien visible, il se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber sur le lit, soulevant les draps de par leur chute. Ses yeux mauvais surprirent encore plus le brun. Il sut que cette fois son vis-à-vis ne partirait pas, qu'il ne se concentrait pas d'une réplique cinglante avant de se détourner et de reprendre son masque. Non là, ça le touchait vraiment, encore plus que les autres fois.

« Arrête de mentir, cracha Allen. Je sais que c'est faux, je sais aussi que ce que tu as dit dans la cuisine, tu l'as pensé. Alors maintenant tu m'expliques, à moins que tu n'en aies pas les couilles. »

Cette phrase eut le but escompté, c'est-à-dire provoquer une réaction chez le japonais. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il se prenait à…Ressentir quelque chose. Il avait envie de répondre à cette provocation, et une sensation intrusive, qui n'avait rien à faire là, se frayait pourtant un chemin en lui. Il menaçait dangereusement de s'y abandonner, luttait pour ne pas se laisser aller, mais ne put s'y résoudre plus longtemps. Après tout, ces deux bouts de chairs étaient si tentants. Ses lèvres se posèrent donc sur celles du maudit. Un baiser emplit de rancœur qu'il se consentit à rendre plus passionné…Amoureux.

« Ba..Ba…K-Ka-nda…Ka-Kanda, balbutiait Allen, complètement déstabilisé par cette réaction qui ébranlait sa détermination précédente.

—Tais-toi et apprécie Moyashi. »

Et sans lui donner le temps d'objecter, il scella ses lèvres en les capturant.

* * *

**Fin !**

**(1) Shrek n'existait pas à l'époque, mais ça me faisait rire ^^'.**

**(2) Ce passage est tiré d'un petit sketch con qui parodie "but" qu'une amie m'a envoyé sur mon portable en moins pervers pour le coup xD...J'ai aussi déformé la célèbre citation latine "Dura lex, sed lex" (Dure loi, mais c'est la loi) et fais un petit clin d'œil au camembert président. (Camembert qui n'est pas bon è_é)**

**(3) Hommage à thriller avec les paroles de la chanson inspirées par le sketch de Lamine Lezghad sur...Thriller (Logique ^^) qui est littéralement tordant.**

**Je vois les couteaux venir xD. C'est dégueulasse de couper là…Je sais ! Bon, la scène est un peu limite, j'avais prévenu, mais vu que ça reste du sous-entendu et qu'il n'y a pas de description en mot cru de ce qu'il se passe, j'espère que ça reste encore dans la limite du rating ^^.**

**Le yullen is here….Ca y est. Ça commence. Par contre, que tout le monde se calme (ou se rassure), ça ne veut pas dire que ça va virer en mode bisounours powaaaaa avec les petits cœurs partout tout le temps. J'espère déjà que là j'ai pas fait trop en mode gnagnan…*Crainte énorme* Le coup d'un des deux qui est bourré et qui saute sur l'autre, cliché qu'on trouve sur tous les couples possibles inimaginables et sur tout les fandoms, mais j'aime bien jouer parfois avec les clichés pour en faire mon machin. Vous verrez ce que ça donnera au prochain chapitre ;). Prochain chapitre qui viendra quand je pourrai l'écrire, désolée :S.**

**J'attends vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises, ça m'aidera à corriger le tir pour la suite si certains trouvent que je fais trop dans le guimauve, et à me placer une certaine limite selon les avis. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, donc !**

**Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !**


	9. Vive la France !

**Aie, aie, aie aie…J'ai 7 ou 8 mois de retard depuis le dernier chapitre. Je vous dois des explications pour tout ce retard. Je n'avais pas abandonné et je n'avais pas non plus arrêté de songer à cette fiction. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi je ne faisais pas de petite note l'expliquant, c'est car je sais que voir ça à la place d'un chapitre, c'est très frustrant pour les lecteurs, je préférai donc udapté pour le vrai chapitre. **

**Tout d'abord, certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être remarqué, je n'ai pas totalement arrêté de publier durant cette période. Je dois avouer que j'ai voulu mettre par écrit mes autres idées, mais comme je n'avais pas le temps j'ai écrit quelques rares one-shots qui étaient court et pas trop prises de tête. J'ai été très occupée cette année avec les exams, j'ai déménagé et eu des problèmes d'inspirations, ce qui m'a beaucoup freiné dans l'écriture de cette fiction. Puis quand ça s'est un peu calmé avec les cours –pas pour longtemps malheureusement- et que j'ai voulu m'y remettre, je ne mentirai pas, j'ai eu du mal. Quand le chapitre reste 4 mois dans le disque dur sans que tu puisses avancer, se forcer à reprendre après tout ce temps, c'est hard. Les examens finals sont arrivés ensuite, j'ai laissé le chapitre où il était. **

**Après, tout ce temps passer sans avancer a eu du bon, car j'ai pu prendre du recul sur cette histoire. Comme certains points m'ont rendu insatisfaite, je réécris les chapitres (pas de panique, je touche juste aux tournures de phrases à certains événements qui ne servent à rien et me paraissent un peu lourds, ce qui est important reste pareil. C'est donc plus une correction).**

**Les corrections sont publiés jusqu'au chapitre 4. Je vous invite à relire si vous ne vous souvenez plus très bien de l'histoire ou si vous en avez envie, mais vous comprendrez quand même ce chapitre si vous ne le faites pas. **

**En espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira, et que vous êtes toujours là après tout ce temps !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8- Vive la France !**

Du peu de capacité de réaction qu'il lui restait, Allen vécut le baiser comme dix fois plus passionné que l'autre. Peut-être parce que Kanda était sobre, ce qui signifiait qu'il agissait sciemment. Peut-être parce qu'il mettait plus de foi dans cet échange, moins sûr tout de même, la hardiesse de l'alcool ayant disparue. Qu'importe. Ses lèvres gardaient leurs goûts exquis Allen aimait les sentir contre les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le contact, permettant au brun de passer sa langue. La sienne rentra elle aussi dans le jeu. Ils continuèrent en une sorte de lutte muette. Même en s'embrassant, ils préservaient ce rapport combattif, à la fois fusionnel et passionné. Comme l'autre fois, ils avaient tout juste le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Ce baiser était bon. Le maudit n'eut pas le temps de revenir sur ses pensées et de se demander comment il pouvait apprécier un baiser avec le bakanda que celui-ci se détacha en un énorme bond. -Si grand qu'Allen crut le voir toucher le plafond.

« …Kanda ? »

Répartie pitoyable. Il passait encore pour un idiot, encore plus que d'habitude, le symbiotique en convenait. Pour sa décharge, difficile de trouver plus intelligent dans les circonstances. Heureusement, Kanda était à mille lieux de cette préoccupation. Il fixait ses souliers d'un air horrifié, traits tordus par la colère.

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! T'as compris Moyashi ? »

Le silence écrasant suivant ces paroles donna à Allen le temps de se ressaisir. Il comprenait avec horreur, les événements qui venaient de se produire en étaient la preuve ultime : Il n'avait pas que développé un sentiment d'attachement envers Kanda. Rien ne lui paraissait clair, sauf sa colère précédente qui revenait. Le blandin détestait la façon que son collègue avait de tout refouler. Une furieuse envie de lui en coller une pour lui remettre les idées en place lui chatouillait les poings. Il n'en eut le temps car ce dernier sorti de la chambre, la porte claquant derrière lui. Le son de ses pas dans le couloir ne fut bientôt plus à portée d'oreille. Le blandin soupira, frustré au possible.

Ce basculement de situation. Ces deux baisers. Ce que Kanda lui avait fait la veille. Son rêve. Ses émotions qui partaient dans tous les sens en une fluctuation abstruse.

_Putain._

C'était comme irréel, il s'empêtrait dans ce brouillard tissé de fibres inconnues. La seule lumière qu'il apportait n'était qu'une information redondante : Il était confus sur ses sentiments. Ça pouvait aussi bien être le contrecoup de ses hormones ou quelque chose de plus profond. Nouveau soupir. Être tombé amoureux de Kanda, il ne le voulait pas. Oh ça non. Pourtant, à son inverse, l'envie de couper court à tout ça et d'oublier ne le tranquillisait pas. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que le brun ressentait exactement à son égard pour s'éclairer sauf que pour lui faire avouer quoique ce soit, il faudrait se lever de bonne heure.

Ou le faire boire.

Rond comme un tonneau, il s'était révélé assez éloquent sur ses intentions. Le maudit sentit la peau de son visage chauffer. Qu'il se mette dans des états comme ça, c'était mauvais signe. Une sorte de peur prit les commandes de ses pensées…Il lui suffirait d'attendre que ça passe. Seul Kanda avait entrepris des attentions étranges. Pas lui. Ça ne signifiait rien, et ce n'était pas ce rêve qui changeait les choses… Le réveil de son corps à ces souvenirs montra que celui-ci n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. Irrité et blessé dans son orgueil, Allen fut soulevé par un relent de colère. Oui, il laisserait tomber. La même rancœur vorace similaire à celle d'avant cette mission revenait claironner son existence. Kanda n'avait même pas accepté le fait de l'apprécier, alors le reste, quel qu'il soit…Ne pas assumer ses sentiments était de toute évidence récurrent chez Kanda. Puis merde, qu'il aille se faire téter chez les grecs ! Et ses putains d'hormones aussi. La mission avant tout.

Après s'être rapidement changé, Allen traversait le hall vide et se rendait dans la salle à manger. Il se refusait à partir sans avoir fait le plein et s'être remonté le moral.

Le fumet de la caféine et du pain délicat flottait agréablement dans la pièce. A en juger par la salle guère plus peuplée que le hall, il était heureusement assez tôt. On y voyait seulement quelques personnes buvant tranquillement leurs cafés accompagnés de journaux et de croissants. Peut-être entre huit heures trente et neuf heures du matin. Bon timing, ils n'étaient pas là pour glander, il aurait été malvenu qu'ils aient dormis jusqu'à midi ou plus.

Allen aurait cru que Kanda serait parti directement sans l'attendre, mais eut la presque mauvaise surprise de le découvrir à la même table qu'au déjeuner de la veille, celle avec les divans devant la fenêtre. Rapidement, il alla s'assoir sur le cuir moelleux et glissa jusqu'au la place au fond du siège sans un regard pour lui. Il était contre la fenêtre, et en face, Kanda était décalé d'une place.

Restait plus qu'à manger maintenant. Bonne chose. Mauvaise : avec le fiasco au bois de Boulogne la veille, Allen n'avait pas du tout envie de croiser Robert. L'homme les avait honteusement exploités, et son indice s'était révélé d'un niveau d'aide avoisinant un bon gros zéro. Etonnant d'ailleurs que le japonais ne s'en soit pas occupé.

_Il l'aurait sûrement fait hier s'il n'avait pas été occupé à se bourrer la gueule…_

Il soupira. Il connaissait Kanda, il allait surement se rattraper aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, si Robert pointait le bout de son nez et que le brun voulait le transformer en brochette, l'anglais hésitait à le retenir ou non…

Justement, l'aubergiste sortait nonchalamment de la cuisine pour se rendre à l'office. Le peu de client dans la salle à manger représentait pour lui une satisfaction. Sa femme et son visage anxieux, qui apparurent furtivement par l'entrebâillure de la porte, n'étaient pas du même avis. Robert haussa les épaules. Ce qu'elle pouvait être crispée, sa bonne femme, quand elle le voulait. Moins de client, cela voulait dire moins de travail. L'homme était un fervent adhérant au dicton « il en faut peu pour être heureux », et aussi à celui « moins j'en fais, mieux j'me porte ». Peu de travail, peu d'aller-retour entre la cuisine et l'office en période de débordement, peu de conversation (ou de désaccords) avec des clients chiants comme la lune et cons comme des chaises…Parfait !

Inconvénient : Peu de fric. De fait, il ne voyait pas d'un si mauvais œil le débarquement continu. En plus, ils s'étaient faits un sacré paquet de pognon avec cette auberge. Chose qui l'aurait d'ailleurs bien arrangé, ils auraient pu employer des domestiques pour aider en cuisine et avec les clients. Ils en avaient largement les moyens. Seulement, Karen n'avait jamais voulu. Non, elle préférait tout faire par elle-même. Cela pour l'engueuler parce qu'elle s'épuisait à la tâche. Suite à un discret lancement de regard dans la salle, Robert passa en alerte rouge.

Il avait repéré les deux suje-clients _dangereux_.

Le gamin aux cheveux blancs, et l'autre aux longs cheveux noirs qui s'était défoncé comme un coin à son bar. _Ah, il était reparti joyeux après_, se souvint Robert avec un rictus. Il s'ébroua. Le plus important n'était pas de s'amuser à leurs dépens. Les éviter, voilà la solution. Vu le regard assassin que le garçon lui avait jeté à chaque fois qu'il rabattait son verre et le ton condescendant qu'il adoptait en commandant, quelque chose lui faisait penser que ça ne s'était pas si bien passé au bois. Robert avait vu la croix sur leurs uniformes. Il ne connaissait pas leurs attributions, mais des religieux et un tel milieu ne faisait pas bon ménage. Pas de sa faute, et ils le tenaient pour responsable…Il ralentit le pas, baissa la tête non sans un regard furtif.

_Eh merde…_

Robert l'avait vu : Le brun l'avait vu.

Ils s'étaient vus.

Et Allen aussi.

Mentalement, ce dernier jura. Karen n'était même pas venue prendre leurs commandes, et Norbert avait faim ! Il redoutait secrètement qu'un jour son estomac ne mette ses menaces à exécutions à force d'être ainsi malmenée…

« Kanda, prévint-il, ne va pas… »

_Trop tard…Eh merde !_

Le japonais s'élança comme un fauve en direction de l'aubergiste, main sur la garde Mugen. En soupirant, le blandinet quitta la table et le suivit pour intervenir avant qu'il n'y ait mort d'homme. Peu désireux de terminer en marshmallow, Robert accélérait jusqu'à la porte. Seulement Kanda était vif, beaucoup plus que lui, et bloquait déjà la sortie. Accouru à leur hauteur, Allen grogna devant le regard mauvais du kendoka.

En effet, celui-ci cogitait sur les moyens les plus douloureux de tuer quelqu'un.

Égorger, éviscérer, taillader, pendre, étriper…

Bon nombres de choix que voilà.

Le regard d'avertissement d'Allen renforçait son envie d'en découdre avec ce bonhomme. Peut-être qu'une telle rancœur n'était pas simplement due à son impudence. Non. Quelque part, lui refaire le portrait apaiserait ses mœurs. Il avait beau nier et renier, il ne se libérait pas du dégout de lui-même pour ce qui était arrivé dans la chambre. Pour hier soir, mettre ça sur le dos de l'alcool s'avérait être une solution. Mais ce matin, il était sobre, il en avait été complètement conscient…Et il ne trouvait aucune raison satisfaisante pour l'expliquer. Lui qui avait toujours refoulé toute émotion était bien décontenancé par la pugnacité de celles qui s'étalaient dans son cerveau comme une crotte de chien sous la semelle.

Une tension nerveuse s'installait.

« Venez. » finit par déclarer Robert d'une voix calme.

Avec réserve, les deux exorcistes s'y résolurent. Il les fit passer derrière le comptoir jusqu'à la pièce attenante. Une comtoise accoudée à un bahut imposant remplis de bouteilles de vin bouffant la moitié de la place, c'est un petit bureau à la largeur d'un couloir et son décor terne qui les accueillit. Ils durent se serrer contre le lambris marron du mur, tandis que Robert refermait la porte.

_Faites que ça se passe tranquillement_, pria le blandin.

« Je vais vous tuer ! » s'écria Kanda, sans sommation.

Le visage d'Allen se décomposa. Ils étaient objectivement mal barrés.

« Tu ne vas tuer personne ! » le tança-t-il.

Relevant un sourcil, Kanda lui lança un regard appuyé, un soupçon de défi dans la voix.

« Je vais vous tuer _tous les deux_.

-Arrête tes menaces, Bakanda, elles font peur à personne.

-Ne me provoque pas, tu pourrais le regretter…

-C'est toi qui vas le regretter.»

Une pluie de versets amicaux s'abattit dans la petite pièce.

En aparté, Robert hésitait.

Écourter cette scène de ménage ? Filer à l'anglaise ?

Deux options.

Un choix.

Un enjeu :

Sa vie.

Si ces deux-là continuaient à s'agacer, quand ils se rappelleraient de son existence, ça risquait fort de barder pour son matricule. Statistiquement parlant, s'ils le choppaient en train de se tirer, la probabilité d'une répercussion était identique, voire décuplée, mais s'ils ne le choppaient pas…

…

« Mais écoutez ce n'est pas ma faute, je vous ai donné le seul aiguillage possible ! »

Le blandin et le japonais, qui s'étaient respectivement empoignés au collet, se lâchèrent et dévisagèrent le pauvre homme blanc comme un linceul.

« Comprenez, poursuivit-t-il en levant les mains devant son visage pour illustrer ses propos, 'pouvez faire le tour de tout Paris en demandant au sujet du bois de Boulogne qu'on vous répondra que dalle. Faut aller voir les putes, elles sont sur le terrain, elles ! »

Il s'interrompit en regardant la porte, comme s'il l'avait peur que quelqu'un entre et surprenne cette conversation.

« J'ai l'adresse d'une maison close à vous filer…Mais si Karen demande…Ce n'est pas moi. »

Son offre fit l'effet d'une détonation. Les deux garçons ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'était une maison close. Allen parce que c'était un des endroits dans lesquels se rendait son maitre après les bars, et Kanda pour être déjà passé dans un de ces lieux malfamés lors d'une mission. Déjà, question crédit, le témoignage d'une fille de joie avoisinait un bon zéro, et en plus, le souvenir de la ronde d'hier n'encourageait pas.

« Vous n'imaginez pas qu'on va aller là-bas ?! » crièrent-ils en chœur.

Comme s'ils étaient frappés par la peur d'oublier leur dispute précédente par cet accord commun, ils se jaugèrent avec morgue.

« Voyez si vous voulez des infos ou pas. » répondit l'aubergiste avec une désinvolture feinte.

Les orbes des deux exorcistes se rencontrèrent à nouveau, cette fois sans intention meurtrière. Ils n'y mettraient pas un pied. Besoin d'information complémentaires ou pas. Hors de question. Ils feraient sans.

**X**

Quatre jours passèrent durant lesquels les exorcistes patrouillèrent dans le bois de Boulogne. Si sa surface les avait grandement occupés, la mission ne progressait pas d'un pouce. Aucune trace, encore moins d'indice. Même pas d'Akuma. Rien. Il aurait donc été tout à fait vraisemblable de considérer le cas comme un canular, un échec. S'il n'y avait que les prostitués pour les éclairer, leurs paroles ne valant déjà pas grand-chose à la base…Tout les facteurs pouvant permettre le rapatriement avant l'heure étaient réunis. Pas de bol pour eux, c'était sans compter sur la logique de Komui. Toujours fortement intrigué par la rumeur de la manifestation fantomatique sois disant tant encrée dans les mœurs, il leur répondit de persévérer dans leurs recherches.

Kanda soupçonnait que ce ne soit davantage pour les éloigner du quartier général afin d'éviter sa colère pour la mission bateau, en plus avec le moyashi, qu'autre chose. Les ordres demeurant des ordres, ils avaient été obligés de s'y résoudre. Voilà pourquoi ils attendaient, plus ou moins de bonne grâce, devant la bâtisse rudement imposante qu'était la maison close. L'importante ossature en pierre, les six marches menant au perron, les colonnes finement taillées soutenant une partie saillante du toit…Le lieu ne tombait pas en ruine, loin de là, les fenêtres aux rideaux blancs et aux carreaux lavés respiraient l'entretient. Tout cela lui conférait l'aspect d'un bâtiment administratif, intègre, alors que la vérité infirmait tout cela.

…A moins que l'aubergiste ne se soit trompé d'adresse, ou ait menti pour réfréner leur colère.

Allen en implorait presque les cieux.

Il n'était pas particulièrement gêné à l'idée de voir des prostitués, il avait vécu avec Cross, fallait pas le croire prude à ce point, non. Juste que bien qu'il ne le montre pas comme son camarade, perdre son temps et surtout être avec Kanda sur cette mission l'embêtait. Il était loin d'être emballé. Si ça ne se passait pas comme prévu, ils pourraient dire à Komui que tout se terminait là, repartir en train, reprendre le bateau traversant la manche et arriver dans la soirée de demain.

Illusion de courte durée car on leur ouvrit. L'homme conforme à la description de Robert : brun, d'âge mûr, au visage allongé et en costume leur souriait, jaugeant avec un haussement de sourcil leurs uniformes, exactement comme Fiona. D'un geste du bras, il les invita à l'intérieur et les salua d'abord en français, Allen bafouilla en réponse les cinq mots de la langue qu'il connaissait : « _On ne parle pas français_ », après quoi l'homme reprit en anglais d'une voix chargée d'un fort accent.

Définitivement étonnant. L'intérieur n'était pas un trompe l'œil comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Les plaintes blanches, l'entrée miroitant deux portes ouvertes sur deux grands salons et un escalier de pierre courbé, ce n'était assurément pas l'état désolant qu'on attendait d'un tel endroit. « Produit de luxe », vraisemblablement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, bon dieu de merde…

Sans le savoir, le japonais et l'anglais pensèrent cette même phrase au même instant.

« Je suis Antoine Fernand. Bienvenue dans notre maison du bonheur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, messieurs ? Vous souhaitez un rendez-vous avec une de nos filles ?

-Non, nous souhaitions les interroger sur les apparitions au bois de Boulogne. Nous sommes exorcistes et nous manquons d'information. Auriez-vous, vous-même, quelque chose à nous communiquer ? »

Allen avait parlé pendant que Kanda s'était tut. Le propriétaire éclata de rire, plaçant Allen dans l'embarras. Il se ressaisit néanmoins et toussota dans sa main.

« Ce n'était donc pas une blague…Hm, les premiers rendez-vous sont à quatorze heures aujourd'hui, vous arrivez au bon moment. Il y a eu cinq filles concernées, elles sont là. Je vais vous les appeler. Je vous en prie, installez-vous dans le salon de droite. »

L'homme grimpait de bon entrain les escaliers mais se raidit sur la troisième marche.

« On nous envoie des exorcistes, soupira-t-il,…C'est terriblement ridicule…Elles refusent d'y retourner et effraient les autres avec ces histoires. Le budget de la maison en subit les conséquences. J'espère que vous réglerez cette affaire au plus vite, s'il y a bel et bien un esprit.»

_Moi aussi, monsieur, moi aussi, _pensa le blandin avec ferveur.

A un détail près : Un esprit n'était pas ce qu'ils recherchaient, un moyen de confirmer la présence d'une innocence ou l'inverse, ça, oui.

Les deux exorcistes passèrent dans la pièce attenante sans échanger une parole. Deux grandes fenêtres permettaient à la lumière du jour d'emplir la pièce, éclairant les deux canapés se faisant face et les divers cadres recouvrant les murs. Ils prirent place côte à côté sur le canapé de gauche en silence. Leurs relations ne s'étaient pas améliorées malgré le temps. Si au début, ils s'étaient toisés avec mépris et colère, maintenant, ils s'ignoraient totalement. Ils se contentaient d'hocher la tête lorsqu'un coin du périmètre était identifié comme sûr. Kanda jurait à la fin de chaque patrouille sur le chemin de l'auberge, Allen se taisait tout simplement en maudissant cette mission de toute son âme. Faire comme si de rien était pour la scène du baiser et ses sentiments se révélait être éprouvant. Sans oublier Norbert, qui lui conseillait de se mettre à quatre pattes et de régler les choses à l'oral pour se faire pardonner. Il était doué pour garder ses émotions au fond de lui et les enterrer derrière un sourire, il n'y avait là aucune difficulté à feindre l'indifférence. Intérieurement, cependant, l'absence d'échanges avec Kanda lui pesait terriblement et cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En quatre jours, il y avait réfléchi. Il était possible qu'il aime Kanda. Obstacle : Avoir des sentiments pour un homme était mal vu -il collectionnait décidemment les maux-, d'autant qu'ils étaient dans une organisation religieuse.

Allen n'était pas naïf. Si ça s'apprenait, Luberrier l'incriminerait définitivement pour connivence avec le démon. Il serait torturé, tué. Kanda en subirait aussi les conséquences. Avec le refus d'acceptation même d'une amitié entre eux de la part de ce dernier, il atteignait de toute façon le cul de sac absolu. Pourtant, là, ils étaient tous les deux, peut-être que discrètement, en attendant que le mac revienne, il pourrait essayer de relancer le dialogue. L'idée était mauvaise. C'est de faire ça maintenant qui était mauvais, surtout. Il voulait que Kanda clarifie la situation. Si le japonais restait furieux, eh bien tant pis. Le blandin ne le forcerait pas, et il ne souhaitait pas lui causer des soucis. Vraiment pas. Il souffrirait en silence.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? osa-t-il. Que je sois un mec ou que ce soit moi ? »

Kanda fixa Allen avec perspicacité. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis quatre jours, et il fallait qu'il lui reparle de _ça_,_ ici_, _maintenant_. Il fit appel à un self-control qu'il ignorait posséder pour se contenir.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. »

Le ton irrité, cassant et sardonique explosa la barrière des sentiments de l'anglais.

«_ TU_ as décidé ça, _TOI._ PAS moi ! »

Kanda le plaqua dans le siège avec violence, prêt à l'étrangler.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, tu m'écœures. Que tu sois un mec ou pas, je m'en balance, mais tu es et restes un putain de moyashi pour moi. C'est clair ?! »

Au sens figuré, Allen reçut une claque, bien qu'elle fut quasi plus douloureuse qu'une réelle.

Kanda choisissait ça.

Très bien.

Le plus jeune le repoussa furieusement, ils entendaient des bruits de pas provenant du couloir. Les cinq filles dont l'homme parlait apparurent derrière lui. Il leur marmonnait quelques mots de français qui firent sautiller une fille blonde au maquillage vulgaire. Leurs tenues légère masquaient tout juste leurs décolletés, leurs longues jupes bouffantes transparentes donnant à apercevoir jusqu'au haut de leurs cuisses. Les filles sourirent en se ruant sur eux. Elles entourèrent Kanda de leurs bras, piaillant sur sa beauté. A côté, Allen fut blasé et tenta d'oublier le sentiment désagréable qui sautait dans son ventre. En apercevant la veine battante sur le front du kendoka, il choisit d'en rire.

« Qu'il est mignon ! s'extasia une brunette. Dis, tu veux une pipe ? »

Allen blanchit sur son siège, sous le choc, et se prépara mentalement à la rebuffade qui allait suivre.

« Je fume pas, répondit Kanda le plus sérieusement du monde, sa veine palpitant sur le front.

-Et il a de l'humour ! » s'exclama la blonde.

Elle échangea simultanément un regard amusé avec ses camarades, ses mains délicates caressant le torse de Kanda. Un Kanda que l'attention ne touchait visiblement pas comme prévu…

« Ne. posez. pas. les. mains. sur . moi. bande. de. morues.! »

Il était tout à fait visible qu'il se retenait de leur sauter à la gorge, ce qui fit glousser le blandin intérieurement, un peu physiquement aussi si on comptait le rictus qui barrait ses lèvres. Le spectacle était, il fallait le dire, caustique. Les jeunes femmes s'étaient éloignées, étonnement refroidies et soudainement moins enthousiastes. La récréation avait assez duré. Allen se racla la gorge.

« Nous cherchons à vous interroger sur ce que vous avez vu au bois de Boulogne. Nous sommes exorcistes et nous enquêtons sur ces phénomènes.. »

Mr Fernand s'assit calmement en face d'eux, trois des jeunes femmes s'asseyant également, les deux autres appuyées au bord du sofa. Il chuchota dans l'oreille d'une petite rousse qui se leva immédiatement pour aller faire du café et désigna du regard la brune qui proposait ses services à Kanda. Elle les toisa de ses yeux bleus avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Je m'appelle Anne. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir, je répondrai à toutes vos questions. »

Les unes après les autres, elles parlèrent avec précision et netteté du phénomène. Entre minuit et cinq heures du matin, dans le secteur nord-ouest le moins fréquenté et le plus boisé de la forêt. Elles travaillaient, quand surgissait de nulle part une lumière blanche aveuglante qui voletait tendrement ballotée par le vent. Elle se rapprochait, flottant lentement et gracieusement dans l'air, puis la longue silhouette décharnée d'une femme de blanc vêtue remplaçait la lumière. La peur les submergeait, quand elle ne submergeait pas leurs clients qui réclamaient remboursement.

Détail dont ils n'avaient que faire, ce qui n'empêchait pas Allen d'esquisser un sourire compatissant. Kanda, lui, restait calme et attendait posément la fin du récit. Les apparitions étant dispersées en ce point précis, cela réduisait de beaucoup les effectifs de recherches. Les rondes seraient moins longues, et ils auraient tout sous contrôle en séparant le secteur en deux parties. Les manifestations duraient entre 4 et 3 minutes, il allait falloir avoir l'œil vif et être prompt à réagir.

Cela dit…

« Tch. Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que ce n'est pas du pipeau ? demanda l'asiatique.

-Kanda ! »

L'esprit d'Allen s'échauffait. Avant qu'il n'en rajoute, Lucie, la blonde grossière qui dévorait Kanda des yeux depuis son entrée dans la pièce, troqua son regard licencieux pour une haine intimidante. Elle attenta le geste de lever la mèche au-dessus de son œil droit, tandis que Gabrielle, la petite rousse, faillit renverser sa tasse de café en lorgnant craintivement sa collègue.

« C'est un mensonge, ça ? J'étais au comble de la peur. Un client n'a pas aimé que je m'arrête. Nous avons dit la vérité. »

Sa paupière droite, devenue violette, avait tant enflée qu'elle triplait de volume par rapport à l'autre. Une croute naissait juste aux coins de ses yeux. Le blandin déglutit, embarrassé par l'attitude de Kanda qui haussa sceptiquement les sourcils. Si ses poings possédaient une volonté propre, ils auraient atterri sans plus attendre dans le visage de cet imbécile. Heureusement pour lui, Allen se contrôlait, bien qu'avec peine. Il s'excusa pour son collègue, après quoi ils se levèrent calmement, reposant leurs tasses à peine touchées. Mr Fernand, escorté de son personnel, les suivit jusqu'à la sortie. Ils se saluèrent respectueusement –excepté l'asiatique traçant sa route sans attendre son coéquipier-, et le blandin leur tourna le dos. Le repérage ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait se manifester, quoique ce soit, même la piste la plus minime-

On attrapa son bras. Il sursauta, ses yeux étonnés se posant sur Lucie.

« Pour la pipe, c'était une blague. Nous sommes peut-être des femmes de petites vertus, mais nous savons nous tenir. En revanche, glissa-t-elle d'un ton charmeur, si vous repassez par là un jour, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. J'aime les hommes aux cicatrices, je serai curieuse de savoir ce que tu vaux au lit. »

Allen ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte indésirable. –On ne lui disait pas ça aussi naturellement tous les jours, il fallait le comprendre ! – Il s'empêtra dans une série d'excuses balbutiées plus ou moins inintelligibles, brusquement interrompus par une mélodieuse et adorable voix claquant dans l'air.

« T'as fini de draguer, Moyashi ?

-HEIN ? Mais je ne drague pas, pas du tout ! »

La blonde émit un gloussement amusé, le blandin la regardant avec réserve retourner dans la maison close. Ce n'était pas son genre –Cross n'avait pas déteint sur lui à ce point, encore heureux. Dans tous les cas, pour qui il se prenait pour faire ces commentaires, ce Bakanda ? Bakanda bouillonnant sur place, avec son regard mauvais et jointures blanches tant il serrait les poings.

« A peine, rajouta méchamment celui-ci.

-Franchement, je n'étais pas en train d'essayer de la séduire. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. C'est elle qui est venue me parler, pas moi ! Et puis pourquoi je cherche à me justifier ? Tu m'as repoussé, je fais ce que je veux ! »

Kanda fut déstabilisé par cette réponse. L'anglais le vit clairement sur son visage. Il avait touché un point sensible. Comme quoi, on pouvait être un kendoka avec une grande gueule et un caractère irascible et se conduire comme une gamine capricieuse avec ses sentiments.

« Tch, ce n'est pas à cause de ça, nous n'avons simplement pas que ça a fai…

-Tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, et tu le nies en plus ! »

Cette-fois ci, c'est de l'énervement qu'Allen avait attisé en lui. Le brun était encore moins avenant qu'au départ.

« Une crise de jalousie ? J'en ai rien à foutre que tu ailles te taper cette poufiasse, putain de Moyashi, vraiment rien à…

-Très bien, j'y penserai si on revient par ici, » le coupa sarcastiquement le blandin en passant devant lui.

_Allen, vite, à quatre pattes._

_Tais-toi._

De tous les instants, son estomac choisissait le pire pour intervenir.

_Tu l'as bien vu, il est jaloux ! Tu te ferais pardonner, et il prendrait peut-être conscience de…_

_En pleine rue ?_

_OOOHH ! Parce que si nous étions à l'auberge tu l'aurais fait ?_

…_Tais-toi. _

D'un état esprit furibond, le plus jeune des deux exorcistes redoubla de vigueur dans ses foulées. Kanda fulminait en le regardant s'éloigner, toute la hargne du monde valsant dans ses veines. Cet abruti était l'être le plus chiant que la terre n'ait jamais chié ! Si tuer un autre exorciste n'était pas interdit, il l'aurait fait. Ce moyashi, ce crétin, cet enfoiré…

Soudainement il réalisait. Leur relation régressait. Tout avait un goût d'avant entre eux, leurs insultes, leurs coups de gueules. Envolée la paix apportée par les séances de cuisines. Finis les moments où certes Allen était encore plus énervant…Mais différent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Qu'il soit complètement con, ou qu'il se comporte de manière intelligible sans la fermer.

_Je m'en fous._

Voilà ce qu'il préférait tout du moins se faire croire. Il espérait fiévreusement trouver la preuve que toute cette histoire de fantôme n'était rien d'autre qu'une histoire de bonne femme et rentrer. Pour cela, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Après le repérage des lieux de jour, ils s'attribuèrent chacun un côté le soir de la ronde, se gardant bien de déranger l'autre ensuite. La première heure, Kanda manqua de dézinguer un homme qui le filait lorsqu'il lui demanda combien couterait son corps. Allen se fit, quant à lui, attaquer par un minet noir à qui sa tête ne revenait apparemment pas. – qui s'était d'abord fait caressé en ronronnant, se transformant en bête sanguinaire la seconde d'après. Il lui rappelait curieusement le japonais. Ces incidents mise à part, rien ne différenciait ces patrouilles des autres infructueuses.

Malgré tout, ils ne désespéraient pas. Enfin Allen. Kanda s'était assis en tailleur dans un coin et avait entamé sa méditation jusqu'à ce que la tranche horaire expire.

Le plus jeune des deux exorcistes marchait, finalisant l'inspection d'une partie de son secteur, quand il eut une sensation étrange. Comme si l'atmosphère avait changé. C'était comme un frisson qui le traversait, un coup de frais peu rassurant qui grimpait le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Une boule d'air se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Il continuait d'avancer avec peine, tout autour de lui semblait malveillant. Le lierre, outrageusement entortillé sur le tronc d'un arbre, le cercle lunaire lisse, le vent se changeant presque en brume d'où il s'attendait à voir naitre un monstre. Une atmosphère voisine de ses cauchemars d'enfants, ceux qui le tiraient du lit avec des larmes aux yeux et la peur au ventre.

L'anglais déglutit bruyamment. Il serait bientôt hors de son secteur, pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu'il devait aller par là. Ses pieds bougeaient seuls, écrasant les brindilles et les feuilles égarées. Il pénétra parmi des rangs de hauts arbres aux racines sortants de terres. Tout cela n'avait rien de rassurant, elles étaient énormes et menaçantes. Comme cet endroit. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, plissant les yeux pour démêler ce décor caché par l'obscurité.

Et il aperçut quelque chose. C'était suspendu à une branche pendante à quelques mères de lui. Il s'en approcha à pas de loups, aux aguets d'une quelconque activité autour de lui, et le prit en main. Une marionnette, peut-être, faite à partir de petite branche reliées entre elles par des solides tiges. Il parcourut la forme de ses doigts, la levant devant ses yeux sans saisir ce qu'elle représentait. Avec son sommet ovale, et ses sortes de boules sur le côté.

_Hmm, un cornet de glace ?_

Non, trop ovale, puis cette barre au milieu de l'arc de cercle…

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

…

Non. Il avait mal compris. Peut-être que dans un autre sens…

_Un concombre et deux choux fleurs ?_

Non. Impossible. Rigoureusement improbable. Ridicule.

_C'est encore pire !_

Par l'odeur de Chaoji…

_Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? _

Inquiet, l'exorciste s'arracha à la contemplation de la figurine. Il y en avait d'autres. Elles étaient nombreuses, suspendues partout aux branches autour de lui, toujours plus grandes. La question se posait de droit. Qui aurait pu fabriquer cela ? Et surtout dans quel but ? Un frisson le saisit. C'était regrettable, mais il y avait bien quelque chose dans ces bois. Oui, quelque chose d'horrible. Kanda devait en être prévenu. De doute urgence.

Il retourna sur ses pas un peu à contre cœur. Qu'est-ce qui était plus flippant ? Kanda, ou cette forêt sordide ?

Si l'asiatique le suivit avec réserve, non sans rechigner et pester, tout comme lui, il zyeuta les pantins avec circonspection. Une minute se passa, ils s'enfoncèrent dans cette exposition macabre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et un pli caractéristique de la colère se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Moyashi…Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois.

-J'en ai bien peur. »

Il reçut un regard noir en retour. Ah bien bien sûr que ça le faisait chier de devoir rester avec lui encore plus longtemps, à lui aussi ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête là pour autant, il n'y était pour rien s'ils avaient perdu tout ce temps pour découvrir qu'il y avait réellement une innocence.

L'anglais était fier de lui, fier de sa trouvaille.

« Bordel ! Tu as fabriqués des bites avec des bouts de bois pendant deux heures ?! Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! »

_HEIN ?! _

« Tu essaies de m'attirer avec ça ? T'es un malade Moyashi ! »

_JE RÊVE !_

Le blandinet était en rage. Une rage folle et destructrice. Kanda se fourvoyait réellement à son sujet. Comment osait-il seulement l'imaginer faire ça ? Certes, il était au courant des choses de la vie, mais il n'était pas obsédé par ça, surtout pas au point d'en faire de tels représentation ! Certes, ils s'étaient embrassés et Allen aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse part de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais de là à…

_Enculé. _

_Je. Vais. Le. Buter. _

« PARDON ?! J'espère que te fiches de moi Bakanda ! Tu crois que c'est moi qui les ai faites ? Je les ai trouvée en patrouillant, parce que moi je ne suis pas assis les bras croisés en attendant que ça se termine ! Tu fais ça aussi dans tes autres missions ?

-Je te conseille de fermer ta gueule, ou tu ne quitteras pas ce pays vivant. Et si ce n'est pas toi, qui d'autres aurait pu les faire ?

-MAIS PUTAIN JE NE SUIS PAS UN PUTAIN DE PERVERS ET JE NE FABRIQUE PAS DES PUTAIN BITES AVEC DU PUTAIN BOIS ! »

Son hurlement retentit en écho, le kendoka esquissant un rictus sarcastique.

« Donc si je te suis, on a une innocence qui créé des pantins de bois obscènes.

-Et qui fait danser les prostitués à la pleine lune. »

_Fucking god._

Dans quelle galère s'étaient-ils fourrés ? Entre retourner au climat tendu de la congrégation et être ici, si retourner dans le passé était possible, le choix était vite fait. Komui allait la bouffer par tous les trous, sa dame blanche. En attendant, la seule chose sûre, c'est qu'ils pataugeaient dans la merde.

La putain de grosse merde.

* * *

**Voilà la fin.**

**Soyons cash, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça en haut pour ne pas vous donner des aprioris avant lecture, je doute un peu, même beaucoup, de ce chapitre. A l'origine, il devait être plus long. J'ai décidé d'arrêter ici et de reporter les autres pages au chapitre neuf. –Le chapitre neuf d'origine deviendra le 10, et devant être refait, peut-être que je le découperai également- j'ai eu vachement de mal à terminer pour le reste de chapitre, sans cette coupure, on y serait encore.**

**Ce n'est pas tant que je n'aime pas la façon dont je l'ai tourné, y'a des trucs qui me satisfont, d'autres qui me plaisent moins, comme à chaque fois. Mais je ne sais pas, y'a un truc qui coince. Ecrit en sept mois et remanié je ne sais combien de fois, c'est peut-être normal remarque, c'est possible que ça vienne de moi.**

**Une fois que j'aurai terminé l'autre partie, ça devrait mieux passer. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai écrit la fin et 2 bonus, donc j'aimerai terminer cette fic d'une quelconque façon. Toutefois, comme je maille, j'aimerai bien aussi recevoir vos avis honnête –du moment que c'est dit avec un minimum de respect.**

**En bref, j'attends vos retours, en espérant quand même que c'était bien ! **

**Vous reconnaitrez peut-être le clin d'œil au 'Projet Blair Witch' à la fin. Le prochain chapitre portera un titre le parodiant, d'ailleurs. **

**Si tout va bien, je publie dans deux ou trois semaines. **

**A la prochaine, et bonne vacance à tous ! **


End file.
